Star Crossed Lovers
by Heavenly Pearl
Summary: She is the princess of Silver Millenium. He is prince of the Delian Nightmare Alliance. Will the power of dreams chase away the darkness of nightmares?
1. Prologue

Star Crossed Lovers

Prologue

Dreama Aurora, or Yumeko as she was affectionately called, smiled at the sound of her father singing her favorite lullaby. His sweet tenor voice was calm and soothing, causing her to yawn as the sandman began to work his magic.

"Daddy, where do dreams come from?" she asked after King Helios finished singing and tucked her snugly into bed.

After a moment of thoughtful meditation on his daughter's question, Helios reached for her hand. "Dreams come from your heart," he answered.

"From my heart?"

"Yes, Yumeko. That is why you must keep a strong heart, for only strong hearts have the power to produce beautiful dreams."

Just then, Yumeko's mother, the beautiful Queen Lady Serenity, entered her bedroom. Helios looked up and smiled at his wife. "And your mother has the most gorgeous dreams of all."

The queen blushed at the compliment. "I believe your father is somewhat biased, Yumeko," she replied. "I've had my share of nightmares as well, but the important thing is not to be seduced by the shadows. You must always follow the light, my precious daughter."

She kissed Yumeko lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, our beautiful golden dream."

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy…"

Yumeko closed her eyes as her parents quietly exited the room. Before shutting the door, Helios took one last look at his sleeping daughter.

"Dreama Aurora, may all your dreams come true."

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the third story of my _Generations _series. It can be read by itself, but if you are interested in some of the background, please read _Sands of Time (Destiny Arrives)_ and _Sweet Dreams_.


	2. Act 1 Boot Camp

Act 1 - Boot Camp

Dreama Aurora glanced down at her watch, realizing that she was about to be late for training once again. Miss Katsuna would not be pleased. This was the third time this week that she was going to be tardy, and it was only Wednesday. She quickly grabbed her scepter, slammed her locker shut, and ran as fast as she could to the courtyard, her guardian cat, Elysia, right at her heels.

"Why didn't you tell me it was so late, Elysia?" Yumeko asked breathlessly. "I'm going to get detention for sure!"

"If you took your training more seriously, you wouldn't have that problem, Princess," Elysia replied. "Look at you! You haven't even transformed into Sailor Moon yet."

"Okay, okay! You're right as always."

She pulled out her transformation brooch and yelled out the words MOON DREAM POWER! Yumeko managed to complete the transformation just as she reached the courtyard, five minutes late. The other girls were already transformed and waiting patiently for their irresponsible leader.

"Look who decided to show up today!" Ryoko, who was Sailor Mars, retorted. "Do you realize what time it is?"

Ryoko was Miss Katsuna's beautiful, but somewhat snobbish, daughter. Just because her mother was the instructor of the fledgling Sailor Dream Soldiers, she felt it was her duty to show off.

Ryoko's and Yumeko's relationship was complicated. Although they really were good friends, there was also a friendly rivalry between the two princesses. It was no secret that Ryoko desired to be the leader of the Sailor Dream Soldiers and also had a huge crush on Yumeko's boyfriend, Phoenix.

Being ever the proper princess, Yumeko promptly stuck her tongue out at Ryoko and took a seat next to her best friend and cousin, Tokemi, who was also the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. "Where is Katsuna-san anyway?"

"Fortunately for you, she's running a little late herself," Tokemi answered.

Tokemi was the daughter of Queen Lady Serenity's half-sister, Masago. Ever since they were little girls, Yumeko and Tokemi had been the best of friends. Wherever one girl was, the other was sure to be nearby. They were so close, sometimes it seemed as if they could read each other's mind.

"That's good," Yumeko replied, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought I would get detention for sure. My parents threatened to not let me go to the Crystal Ball if I got in trouble again."

"Speaking of the ball, guess who just asked me to go with him," Suki, the new Sailor Venus, said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Honda Taro-kun!"

It was no surprise to the other girls that Suki had managed to snag the most popular guy at Elysion Dream Academy as her date. Generally considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the universe, along with her twin sister Tori, who was also Sailor Uranus, Suki never had a problem with finding a date.

Though they were the identical twin daughters of Anzura and Goku -- rulers of Venus and Uranus -- Suki and Tori were as different as night and day. While Suki's purpose in life seemed to be shopping and flirting with hot guys, Tori's interest ran toward racing. She had a need for speed that was almost impossible to fulfill.

A person could instantly tell the difference between the twins by simply looking at the way they styled their golden blond hair. Tori's hair was short, sassy, and easy to maintain, while Suki wore her hair in loose curls around her shoulders, which took her hours to style in the morning, much to her sister's annoyance.

Hearing Suki's good news, Tori rolled her eyes. She never could understand her twin's obsession with the opposite sex.

"You're so lucky, Suki-chan," Kaya, also known as Sailor Saturn, sighed. "I wish I had a date for the ball, especially someone as cute as Honda-kun."

Among their group, Kaya was the most shy and least experienced in the romance department. She preferred helping her mother Shizu in the laboratory to going out on Friday nights, although Yumeko noticed that she had been paying more attention to her appearance lately. Kaya had always been pretty, but boys never seemed to notice her. They were too busy checking out Tori and Suki. Yumeko hoped with all her heart that one day Kaya would meet a guy who cared more about what was on the inside, than the outside, for her soul was truly beautiful.

"Don't worry, Kaya-chan," Mai, the intelligent Sailor Mercury, told her. "The perfect guy for you is out there somewhere."

Mai was probably Kaya's closest friend. They both had a deep love of science and math, which Yumeko thought was unbelievable. Mai was extremely smart, which was fitting as the daughter of the academy's principal. Her idea of a good time was curling up with a copy of Plato's _The Republic_ by the fire, although she did have a steady boyfriend. His name was Renjiro, who despite his obsession with computers, was very good-looking and considered a major hottie by the other girls, even Suki.

The new Sailor Neptune, Kagami, also had a boyfriend, Toki. He was a talented pianist who often played accompaniment to her singing. She had an absolutely gorgeous voice, like an angel. Kagami also played several instruments, including the violin and flute, and was an accomplished artist. Yumeko often wished she could be more like Kagami, who she felt was the perfect princess.

Her mother was Nagisa, Goku's sister, so that made her the twins' cousin. The three of them usually stuck together.

"Maybe Toki has a cute friend I could introduce you to," Kagami suggested. "I'd be happy to set you up if you want, Kaya-chan."

"No, that's okay, Kagami-chan."

Hana, who was Sailor Jupiter, reached into her book bag and pulled out a bag of her homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, is anyone hungry?" she asked. "I made plenty for everyone."

Never one to resist free sweets, Yumeko eagerly reached into the bag and pulled out a couple of Hana's delicious cookies. She was almost as good of a cook as her mother Amaya.

Hana was the tomboy of the group, although there were times when her femininity showed through, like in the kitchen. She liked to wear boyish clothes and to compete in traditionally male-dominated sports, like soccer and fencing, but she was also a fantastic figure skater. Hana also had a black belt in karate.

Just as Yumeko was finishing off her cookie, Miss Katsuna arrived. "I'm terribly sorry girls for being so late, but I had to attend an important meeting at the palace," she apologized. "But now that I'm here, let's get started. Where did we leave off yesterday?"

"We were working on target practice and Yumeko kept missing her mark," Ryoko answered smugly.

"Well, today we are going to incorporate all you have learned these last couple of months by actually battling a virtual yomua."

Katsuna pushed a button on her remote control, causing a realistic monster to appear before the scouts. They "oohed" and "ahhed" over the virtual image, impressed with how incredibly life-like it looked. "This is the latest in virtual reality technology. He is equipped with a series of increasingly difficult attacks, which I will be able to control. Your job is to defeat this youma using your authentic attacks against his virtual ones, but be warned that though these are not real attacks, you will feel a slight shock if you are hit, so pay attention."

The girls got into position and prepared to attack the youma, who sprung into life when Katsuna flipped the switch. He began throwing balls of flaming fire as the scouts danced around, trying to avoid the monster's attacks.

"Those look and feel so real!" Venus exclaimed as one of the fireballs hit her on the leg. "Somebody do something."

URANUS ZEPHYR BLAST!

A gust of wind extinguished the fire, causing the balls to become little more than harmless pieces of coal, falling to the ground. "Good work, Uranus, but the battle isn't over yet," Katsuna cried out. "You managed to weaken the monster. Now it's time to destroy him."

"Leave it to me," Mars shouted, stepping up. "I'll fight fire with fire!"

MARS BURNING PASSION!

The flame consumed the youma's scaly body as he screamed in agony. "Sailor Moon, finish him off!" Elysia ordered.

"Huh?"

As usual, Yumeko's mind was somewhere else, her eye caught by a beautiful monarch butterfly that was fluttering around the training area. Her name suited her perfectly. There was never a person alive who was as dreamy and unfocused as Princess Dreama Aurora, but she had to realize her full potential if the Sailor Dream Soldiers were to be a success.

"The youma, attack him before Mars' attack wears off!"

"Right!"

MOON DREAM BEAM!

The bell dismissing the class rang just as the youma crumbled into a pile of golden dust. Elysia sighed, wishing that her mistress would take her duties more seriously. Yumeko had to learn that this wasn't just a game and that the future of the entire kingdom could one day depend on her ability to be Sailor Moon.

"Good save, Sailor Moon, but you must learn to pay more attention," Katsuna lectured. "I need to see you after class. The rest of you are free to go."

* * *

After class, the girls gathered outside Katsuna's office, hoping to hear what their teacher had to say to Yumeko. Hana pulled out a glass and put it up against the door so they could hear better.

"She's really going to get it this time," Ryoko said. "I can just imagine my mother's face at this moment. I wouldn't want to be Yumeko for anything in the world."

Suki signaled her to keep her voice down. They could faintly here the sound of Katsuna's voice yelling at their friend, but it was difficult to understand the actual words being said.

"We shouldn't be here," Tokemi whispered. "It isn't right. Yumeko wouldn't like it if she knew we were listening in on her conversation."

"Well, nobody is forcing you to stay, Tokemi-chan."

Just then, the doorknob turned and everybody scattered, pretending they were all doing something else. Yumeko walked out of the office and rolled her eyes at her friends' pathetic attempts to hide their eavesdropping. She knew they had been there the entire time.

"Don't you have something better to do than spy on me?" Yumeko joked, walking toward her locker. Her friends and Elysia followed her, wanting to hear all the details.

"So, what did Katsuna-san have to say?" Tori asked. "Did you get detention again?"

"No, I didn't get detention, Tori-chan. She just gave me a long lecture about how I'm the leader and everybody depends on me and blah, blah, blah…"

"She's right, Yumeko," Elysia replied. "Everyone is depending on you. As the crown princess of the Silver Millennium, it is your duty to protect the kingdom as Sailor Moon, just like your mother and her mother did before you."

"I understand that, Elysia, but Silver Millennium hasn't been attacked in years. We are in an era of peace, and I highly doubt that the service of the Sailor Dream Soldiers will be needed anytime soon, so why worry about it? Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to Japanese class."

"But, Yumeko…"

Yumeko grabbed a couple of books from her locker and slammed the door, wishing everybody would just lighten up. It was always the same thing. She was the princess, and with that title came responsibility, blah, blah, blah. She practically knew the entire speech by heart. After giving her guardian cat an evil glare, she stormed off in a huff, not even bothering to say goodbye to her friends. They would never understand…


	3. Act 2 Opposites Attract

Act 2 - Opposites Attract

Shadow pulled back a branch to get a better look at the entrance to the royal gardens. He had been hiding in the bushes that lined the wall since late last night.

After a restless and uncomfortable sleep, his back was killing him. Shadow rolled his shoulders, hoping his victim would come by soon. He couldn't wait to get out of the shrubs and stretch his legs.

Almost as if someone read his mind, one of the workers walked up to the gate and began punching in his employee identification number. Shadow checked to make sure the coast was clear, then he shot out of the bushes, quick as lightning, and grabbed the man, holding a knife to his neck. The poor guy didn't know what hit him.

"Who are you?" the man asked, his voice trembling in fear. "What do you want from me?"

"Take off your coveralls and give me your ID card," Shadow ordered. "The tools, too."

"You can have whatever you want, just don't hurt me!"

Shadow released the man and pushed him toward the bushes to undress. "Be quick about it. I don't have all day."

The man took off his official blue coveralls and handed them, along with his card and a set of heirloom gardening tools that had been in his family for years, to Shadow, who quickly pulled the coveralls over his clothes.

Once the man had served his purpose, Shadow let him go since he was feeling generous today. Grateful that his life was spared, the man quickly sped away before he changed his mind.

After he left, a couple of other workers arrived. Shadow finished punching in the man's number as they walked up to the gates.

"Are you new here?" one of the workers asked, checking in.

"Yeah, this is my first day."

The other man pushed a button, hidden behind one of the bushes, which opened the gate. The men walked in together.

"My name is Botan, by the way," the first man said, offering his hand. "And this is my brother, Joji."

"I'm Shadow."

As the two brothers began sharpening their tools, an elderly man who appeared to be in charge walked toward them.

"Botan-kun and Joji-kun, those roses in the north corner need to be pruned," the man said in a distinctive English accent. "And after that, I need you to begin planting that new shipment of daffodils."

"We'll get right on it, Poppy-san," Joji replied.

Poppy contemplated Shadow, who immediately felt suspicious of the old geezer. Something in Poppy's gaze told him that he should be careful around him. "Who is he?" the man asked, referring to Shadow.

"His name is Shadow. Today is his first day."

"Funny, I don't remember asking the agency to send me another worker," Poppy said, scratching his head.

"I'm filling in for Tamura Noburo for a couple of weeks," Shadow explained, showing Poppy the stolen identification card. "He has a bad case of the flu."

Poppy didn't seem convinced, but he shook off the bad vibes he was getting from his new employee. The Crystal Ball was coming up, and they couldn't afford to be one man short if they wanted the gardens to be ready in time. "Well, I suppose Botan-kun and Joji-kun can show you the ropes. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

After school let out, Yumeko hurried to her locker, grabbed the books she needed to do her homework, then ran out of the building, not even bothering to wait for Tokemi and Elysia. She needed to be alone for a while.

Why was she such an airhead when it came to her training? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to do anything right. Perhaps the fighting genes skipped a generation.

She would never be as good as her mother. It was time to face reality. She just was not cut out to be a Sailor Dream Soldier. A Dream Soldier was supposed to be brave, intelligent, and dedicated, all qualities Yumeko lacked. It would probably be best for everyone involved if she just stepped down. Ryoko would certainly be happy about that.

Yumeko wiped away a tear that managed to find a way down her cheek. _Why am I so upset about this?_ she wondered. It wasn't like she wanted to be a Dream Soldier in the first place. She was perfectly content being just a normal teenager, going to school, hanging out with her friends, and planning her upcoming wedding to her long-time boyfriend, Phoenix.

Thinking about Phoenix brought a small smile to her sad face. They had known each other practically their entire lives, and it was always assumed that they would get married. Unfortunately, they rarely saw each other. Phoenix was the general of the army of Earth, therefore he was often away on training missions and war games. That was why she was looking forward to the Crystal Ball. Phoenix promised that he would attend.

Yumeko reached the Dream Palace, but instead of going directly inside, she took a detour through the garden. It was her favorite place to go when she was depressed, so peaceful and serene. There was something magical about the garden. She couldn't quite explain it, but whenever she was there, she felt at peace with the world.

Yumeko walked toward the north side of the garden, where the roses grew. She absolutely loved roses. They were the most beautiful and romantic flowers in the entire world.

Her father always said that when a person received a rose from their lover, it meant that they were sharing their dreams with that person. If the rose was full-bloomed, all their dreams would come true. Yumeko thought it was a lovely idea. Roses truly were dreams, ready to blossom.

She bent down and smelled one of the many blood-red roses that dotted the green bushes. The sweet perfume was euphoric, chasing away her troubles. The flowers had worked their magic. She could barely recall what she was so upset about.

Yumeko glanced over to the spot where a couple of workers were busy trimming the hedges and was surprised to find one of them staring at her. It must have been his first day because she never recalled seeing him before, and he was definitely the type of guy she would have remembered meeting. Using Suki's favorite expression, he was a "major Adonis."

Despite the fact that she was engaged, Yumeko could feel the blood rushing to her face, causing her to blush very prettily. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she suddenly felt very self-conscious. She quickly turned away from his penetrating stare, chiding herself for acting like a boy-crazy schoolgirl. Suki was becoming a bad influence on her.

"Good afternoon, Princess," the head gardener Poppy said, walking over to where Yumeko was standing. "How do you like the preparations in the garden?"

"They're wonderful," she replied. "You are doing a beautiful job as always, Poppy-san, and I just know this will be the best ball ever."

"I appreciate the compliment, my princess. The workers have been working very hard to ensure that everything is perfect for the Crystal Ball. I just ordered another dozen rose bushes, which will hopefully arrive… Princess?"

Yumeko was barely listening to what the old man was saying. She was again distracted by those two chocolate brown eyes that were following her every movement. What was it about that man that caused to feel weak in the knees? Nobody had ever made her feel this way, not even Phoenix.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Poppy-san," Yumeko said, coming back to her senses. "Who is that man working over there with Joji-kun and Botan-kun? Is he new?"

Poppy frowned. "Yes, today is his first day. He claims to be filling in for Noburo-kun, who apparently has a bad case of the flu, although he hasn't called in sick. There's something about that guy that doesn't strike me right. You had better stay away from him."

"What is his name?"

"He called himself Shadow-kun, but only heaven knows if that is his real name. That is a strange name to give a boy, but it suits him well."

Just then, Tokemi and Elysia arrived, relieved that Yumeko was okay. They had searched practically the entire city trying to find the absent-minded princess. "Where have you been, young lady?" Elysia asked in her best "you're in big trouble" voice which Yumeko had grown to expect and dread. "You know perfectly well that you are not to leave school without an escort. Tokemi-chan and I were worried sick!"

Yumeko rolled her eyes as Poppy quietly excused himself from the group.

"Elysia, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a child anymore. All the other girls are free to do whatever they want."

"All the other girls don't happen to be the crown princess of Silver Millennium."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't the princess," Yumeko said softly. "I just want to be a normal teenager…"

"But you are the princess, Yumeko," Tokemi said. "No matter what you do, you can't run away from destiny."

Yumeko sighed, knowing that what she was saying was true. It was her destiny to become Sailor Moon and to someday rule Silver Millennium as its queen, whether she liked it or not.

"But how I wish I could…"

* * *

Shadow couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Even the moonlit night could not begin the compare to her loveliness.

Noticing Shadow's distraction, Botan ribbed him in the arm. "Are you okay, man? You better get back to work or old man Poppy will have your head."

"Yeah, I just drifted off there for a second."

He picked up the pruning shears and begin working on one of the bushes, but it was no use. He couldn't concentrate on work while the goddess was standing less than twenty feet away.

"Who is she?" he finally asked Botan.

"Who?"

"That vision of beauty talking to Poppy-san."

Botan laughed. "Have you been living under a rock for the past eighteen years? That's Dreama Aurora, the daughter of King Helios and Queen Lady Serenity and crown princess of the Silver Millennium."

"She's the princess?"

He couldn't believe it. The object of his desire was the daughter of the enemy. Shadow forced himself to forget about her golden eyes and dedicated himself to his work.

He had just finished trimming one of the bushes when Poppy came over to check their progress. The old man looked at Shadow with a suspicious eye, then turned toward the brothers.

"It's looking good here, boys," Poppy remarked, slapping Joji on the shoulder. "Don't forget about those daffodils. I want them to be in full bloom by the Crystal Ball."

"We'll start after lunch," Joji said, glancing at his watch. "Speaking of which, it's just about time for break."

Poppy said goodbye and the three gardeners sat on a nearby bench to eat. "I don't think he likes me very much," Shadow commented, taking a bite of the sandwich he found inside Noburo's tool box.

"Poppy-san's just nervous about the ball," Botan assured him. "Once that's over, he'll come around."

"What is this Crystal Ball, anyway?"

"You really aren't from around here, are you? The ball is the social event of the season. It is the one time each year when the people of Elysion are given the chance to see the beauty of the Dream Crystal, the source of our life."

"It's a huge deal," Joji added. "That's why everything has to be perfect."

Shadow smiled to himself. This was just the kind of information he was searching for. The Crystal Ball sounded like the perfect opportunity to put their plans in action. His father would be pleased.

* * *

"Yumeko, Yumeko… Yumeko!"

"What?"

It was later that evening, and Tokemi and Yumeko were supposed to be studying for their history test tomorrow, but Yumeko didn't seem to be concentrating. Tokemi sighed, then proceeded to repeat the question.

"Who led Earth's forces in a rebellion against the Silver Millennium during the reign of Queen Serenity XV?"

"Queen Jade?" Yumeko guessed.

"Actually, it was Queen Beryl," Tokemi corrected her, but she had a feeling that her words were falling on deaf ears. "Jade was Beryl's daughter who twice attacked your grandmother in an attempt to revenge… Yumeko, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Tokemi."

"Are you sure? You seem distracted. You're usually much more interested in your studies."

Unlike her mother and grandmother, who were not exactly known for their brains, Yumeko was a somewhat decent student, when she wanted to be. Occasionally, she even managed to get straight As on her report card, thanks to Tokemi's tutoring and Elysia's nagging to do her homework.

Yumeko slammed her book shut, tired of studying, and walked out on to her balcony, which had a picture-perfect view of the garden below. Tokemi was right. She was distracted. No matter what she did, her thoughts turned toward the handsome gardener with the haunting dark eyes.

It was crazy. She loved Phoenix with all her heart, but she was extremely attracted to Shadow. Her heart was confused. Everything she thought was true now seemed uncertain.

"Tokemi, do you believe in love at first sight?" Yumeko asked her cousin, who had joined her on the balcony.

"I suppose it's possible, but highly unlikely," she answered. "Why do you ask? Did you fall in love with Phoenix-san the first time you met him?"

Yumeko looked down at the quiet garden, unsure if she should reveal her true feelings, that she was beginning to think that marrying Phoenix would be a mistake. If she kept silent, she could just pretend it was pre-wedding jitters, but confessing her attraction to Shadow would mean that she would be admitting to her feelings.

"I met a guy this afternoon," Yumeko finally admitted. "His name is Shadow, and he is a worker in the gardens. The problem is, I can't get him off my mind. Though we never even spoke, I feel like we're connected somehow. Do you think I crazy for feeling this way?"

"No, of course not, Yumeko," Tokemi comforted her. "Even though you are the princess, you are also a teenager with the same emotions and desires as everyone else. I'm sure this attraction is nothing more than hormones. It'll probably fade away after a couple of weeks. You and Phoenix-san are in love, and nothing will ever change that, right?"

"I just don't know, Tokemi. Maybe this is a sign that Phoenix and I shouldn't get married."

Just then, Elysia entered Yumeko's room and was annoyed to see that they were not studying for their test like they were supposed to be doing. She joined the girls on the balcony, interrupting their conversation.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded. "Why aren't you doing your homework?"

"We were just taking a little study break, Elysia," Tokemi replied. "I was just coming back in. Yumeko, are you coming?"

"I will, in a couple of minutes. You go on."

Finally alone with her thoughts, Yumeko dwelled on what Tokemi told her. Despite her assurance that her attraction to Shadow was purely physical, she couldn't help feeling that it was more than that. She had never felt this way about a guy before.

Phoenix, on the other hand, was more like a brother than a lover. Ever since she could remember, her parents had steered her toward the handsome Earth general, feeling that he would make her a good husband. It was always assumed that they would get married. Nobody ever asked her how she felt about it.

Not that she didn't love Phoenix, because she did. But it was a different kind of love. When she looked into his eyes, Yumeko only felt tender affection, not the passion and romance she had always dreamed of finding. Phoenix was one of her best friends, but she knew in her heart that she would never be able to reciprocate the love he had for her, no matter how hard she tried.

"Yumeko?"

She let out one final sigh, then turned to go back inside where Tokemi and Elysia were waiting patiently.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Shadow entered his father's throne room, feeling a small shiver travel up his spine. The room still had that effect on him, even now at the age of twenty. He always felt like a scared little boy when he was in the presence of King Scorpio, for his father was a truly fearsome character.

The king was sitting on his throne, his arms crossed and eyes burning with anger. His lovely queen Nyx sat beside him, staring blankly ahead. As Shadow kneeled before his parents, Nyx gave him a small smile, which disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Shadow, I am growing impatient," King Scorpio growled. "Where is the Dream Crystal? I must have the source of Silver Millennium's power!"

"You shall, Your Majesty," Shadow replied. "Though I have not been able to discover the location of the crystal, I have learned that King Helios and Queen Lady Serenity will present it at the annual Crystal Ball. It is the perfect opportunity. I've already begun working on a plan to capture the Dream Crystal."

Scorpio seemed doubtful, but decided to give his son another chance to prove his loyalty. "Fine, I give you permission to continue, but on one condition. I want your sister to assist you."

"Did you call me, Your Majesty?"

Midnight orbed into the room with a smug look on her face. She was always trying to outshine her older brother, who she was immensely jealous of. If she was to team up with Shadow, he had no doubt in his mind that Midnight would try to sabotage his plans, as she always did.

"You know I work better alone," Shadow said, glaring at Midnight. "I beg you to reconsider. I know I can capture the crystal without Midnight's help, if you can even call it that."

The king stood up and walked toward the door to his room with the queen following quietly behind, fear in her violet eyes. "I've make my decision, Shadow," he declared. "You two had better learn to get along, or else!"

With those ominous words, Scorpio and Nyx exited the room, slamming the door behind them. The sound echoed throughout the cold, cement chamber.

Midnight took a seat in her father's throne, obviously happy with herself. She was finally going to be able to prove to their father that she was just as good of a warrior as Shadow.

"Well, partner, what's this fabulous plan of yours?" she asked, filing her long red nails.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "As if I would tell you anything, Midnight. Despite what our father said, I have no intention of working with a back-stabber like you, so why don't you just go shopping or call one of your boyfriends and leave this mission to me."

"Shadow, you misjudge me. For once, we both want the same thing. With both our powers, we should have no problem stealing the Dream Crystal, and then we will finally get everything we've always wanted. The world will be ours!"

He didn't trust her, but he had to admit her mind controlling powers could be useful. Shadow decided to give Midnight another chance and hope for the best.

"Okay, let's get to work."


	4. Act 3 Stolen Kiss

Act 3 - Stolen Kiss

It was the night of the Crystal Ball. Yumeko was in her room, getting dressed without much enthusiasm. She was not looking forward to tonight. After much thought, she still had not decided what to do about Phoenix, but she knew she had to make a choice, and soon.

A knock on the door caused Yumeko to jump involuntarily. It was Phoenix, coming to escort her to the ballroom.

"Yumeko, are you dressed yet?" he asked, outside the door. "We're going to be late."

The sound of his voice paralyzed her. All she could do was stare at the door, wishing she never had to open it. Elysia nudged her mistress, wondering what was the problem. "Aren't you going to answer the door?" she asked.

"I guess I should," Yumeko said, forcing herself to stand. "How do I look?"

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Now will you just open the door before Phoenix decides to go downstairs without you?"

"Okay, okay!"

Yumeko dabbed a little bit of pink lip gloss on her lips, trying to waste some time. Maybe she should just stay in her room for the rest of her life. Then she wouldn't have to make such difficult decisions.

Phoenix knocked again, growing impatient. Building up all her courage, Yumeko finally opened the door and let him come in.

As usual, he looked extremely handsome in his military uniform. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his beautiful aqua-green eyes were filled with love. Yumeko wished with all her heart that she could feel even a slight attraction to her fiancé, but again she could feel nothing.

Coming in, Phoenix gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You look incredible, Yumeko," he complimented her. "I must be the luckiest man in the world to have won the hand of someone as beautiful as you."

"Phoenix, I wish you wouldn't say such things," Yumeko said softly.

"Why? Everything I say is merely the truth. If it wasn't, I wouldn't say it."

Elysia stretched, then jumped off Yumeko's bed and went to the door. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, but don't be late."

She left, leaving the couple to have a moment of privacy before the ball. Finally alone with Phoenix, Yumeko couldn't help wishing that she had stayed. The silence between them was undeniable, and Phoenix seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Yumeko, are you feeling okay?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course," she answered quickly, going to toward the door. "We better go downstairs. If we're late, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Wait…"

She turned around. Phoenix had pulled out a small black velvet box from his jacket, which he handed to her. She accepted it with shaking hands, getting a bad feeling.

"What's this?"

"Open it!"

Curious as to what was inside, she opened the box and gasped. Inside laid the most gorgeous ring she ever laid eyes on. The center stone was a large, heart-shaped blue sapphire, and surrounding the sapphire were small diamonds that shimmered in the light as if little bursts of fireworks were exploding inside them. The shank of the platinum ring was engraved with tiny roses.

"Do you like it?"

In awe of its beauty, Yumeko was absolutely speechless. She just managed to nod her head "yes" as Phoenix slipped it on her finger. The brilliance of the stones was almost blinding. Her eyes began to water, although it was hard to tell whether it was caused by the intense brightness, or by the fact that she couldn't accept it, knowing that she didn't really love him.

"It's beautiful, Phoenix, but I don't feel right about accepting something that obviously cost you a small fortune."

"It was nothing. I'm not exactly a pauper. Besides, I love you, Yumeko, and my love for you is priceless. I would give up both my arms if it would put a single smile on that lovely face."

She hated it when he talked to her like that. Why couldn't she love him the way she was supposed to? Any other girl, especially Ryoko, would kill to be in her position.

Yumeko was about to take off the ring and give it back to him when Elysia reappeared, reminding them that the ball was about to begin. She had no choice but to thank him for the lovely gift as Phoenix offered his arm to escort her down the stairs.

When they entered the ballroom, Yumeko couldn't believe how wonderful everything looked. Amaya, Hana's mother and the palace's official decorator, had truly outdone herself this year. Huge ice sculptures, carved in the shape of famous works of art, were scattered around the room, looking very much like large crystals, sparkling like diamonds. Bouquets of pink roses released their sweet perfume in the air. A large buffet table stood against the wall, every inch covered with Amaya's wonderful desserts, causing Yumeko's mouth to water, and in the center of the room, Kagami was singing while her boyfriend Toki accompanied her on the grand piano, as couples danced merrily around them.

Normally there was one glass wall which allowed for a gorgeous view of the royal gardens, but for tonight, the wall disappeared, allowing guests to mingle under the night sky and enjoy the beauty of Poppy's flowers. Phoenix steered her toward the garden and pulled Yumeko close as they began dancing to the music.

For the first time in over a week, Yumeko felt at peace. Phoenix was a great guy, and though she may not feel passion toward him, there was definitely affection. Perhaps marrying him wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe she should just forget about the mysterious gardener she hadn't even officially met and enjoy the company of a man who loved her deeply. Maybe she was asking for too much.

* * *

Shadow and Midnight arrived about forty minutes later, due to the fact that Midnight could not decide what to wear. She eventually decided on a sequined black bikini top and a long skirt with a slit practically up to her hipbone, much to Shadow's embarrassment. Why couldn't she dress like a proper lady?

"You look like a tramp," he complained, handing the invitation he had luckily found among Noburo's tools to the soldier at the door, who was obviously checking her out.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"It wasn't a compliment."

After the soldier checked his -- well, technically, Tamura Noburo's -- name off the list, the two of them entered the garden. Shadow had to admit that Poppy and the other workers had done a great job preparing for the ball. The garden never looked more beautiful. Every single flower was in bloom, filling the air with their sweet scent.

"Hey, Shadow-kun!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. Joji and Botan, along with their dates, were coming toward them, huge goofy smiles on their faces at the sight of his oversexed sister.

"Glad you could make it, man," Botan said, shaking Shadow's hand. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Well, you know how long women take getting dressed…"

"Speaking of women," Joji interrupted, kissing Midnight's hand as his date glared angrily. "Who is this lovely specimen?"

Midnight giggled, enjoying the attention. "I'm Midnight, Shadow's little sister."

"Well, Midnight-chan, may I have the honor of this dance?"

She nodded as Joji lead her toward the dance floor. Shadow glanced at his friend's forgotten date and immediately felt sorry for the poor thing. Though she was very pretty, compared to Midnight's so-called "charms," there was no comparison.

"Would you like to dance with me, miss?" Shadow asked her as Botan and his date walked over to the buffet table.

"I'd like that."

* * *

A smile appeared on Queen Lady Serenity's face as she looked upon her subjects from her throne. Everybody seemed so happy. She was sure that this was destined to be one of the most memorable balls of all time.

"You're beaming, my maiden," King Helios said, kissing her hand.

"Why shouldn't I? The future has never been brighter. Just look at our daughter, Helios. She and General Phoenix make a beautiful couple, don't you think?"

"That they do. Phoenix will make Yumeko a wonderful husband, and I could not be more happier with their engagement."

A waiter serving drinks passed before the king and queen. Serenity signaled for him to come over. She then took two glasses of wine from the tray and handed one to her husband.

"Let's make a toast," she said, raising her glass. "To Dreama Aurora and Phoenix, the future of Silver Millennium."

"To Yumeko and Phoenix."

Across the room, Yumeko and Phoenix were still dancing together under the moonlit sky. She couldn't quite explain it, but she didn't ever want to stop. Phoenix's arms were so strong and loving. There was definitely a level of comfort in their relationship that was very appealing.

Yumeko knew Phoenix would never intentionally hurt her. He was sweet, honest, and trustworthy, qualities that would make any man the perfect husband. Perhaps she was looking at this situation the wrong way. It was true that she wasn't in love with her fiancé, but maybe there was no such thing as love. Maybe it was just a foolish fantasy.

Glancing over at her parents, Yumeko sighed. Who was she kidding? Queen Lady Serenity and King Helios were the very picture of true love. Every look, every touch, every word that passed between the two lovers was as if they were falling in love all over again. She wanted that kind of love with all her heart and soul…

"Yumeko… Yumeko!"

She jumped as if someone had just wakened her from a deep sleep. "Huh?"

Phoenix smiled, accustomed to Yumeko's occasional visits to fantasy land. "I was just talking about our honeymoon," he said. "I hear Venus is supposed to be positively beautiful in the summertime. What do you think?"

"Anywhere you want is fine with me," she replied distractedly, looking over Phoenix's shoulder.

Dancing in the corner was the handsome gardener and a very pretty young woman, who was obviously his girlfriend. The sight of the couple made Yumeko sick to her heart.

She was such an idiot! Of course a guy that good-looking would already have a girlfriend. He probably had an entire harem of sexy babes to choose from.

Suddenly feeling very cold, Yumeko pulled Phoenix closer, the heat of his body like a warm fuzzy blanket. In his arms, she felt security and love. What more could she want?

* * *

"Thank you, Shadow-san," Aiko, Joji's date, said as the song ended. "You're very kind."

"It was nothing. I'm sorry about my sister. Midnight can be incredibly insensitive sometimes."

"Well, I'm glad that it doesn't run in the family."

Aiko kissed him on the cheek, then went over to the buffet table to gossip with a couple of her friends. Watching her walk away, Shadow couldn't help feeling embarrassed. What had come over him? This wasn't like him at all. He was Prince Shadow, the fiercest warrior in the Delian Nightmare Army, not a dashing gentleman.

The worst part was that he kind of liked it. It felt good to actually do something nice for someone for a change.

"It must be the flowers," he muttered under his breath. "The smell is so sickly sweet, I'm about to suffocate."

Glancing around the room, Shadow searched for his troublesome sister. Why did he ever agree to work with Midnight? She was about as helpful as a broken leg and twice as painful.

She was nowhere in sight, probably making out with Joji in one of the other rooms. Shadow rolled his eyes in disgust. Somebody needed to knock some sense into that girl. If she ever wanted to become a true warrior, Midnight needed to learn when it was time for work and time for play.

He was about to sneak upstairs to go look for her when a beautiful woman dressed in blue caught his eye. He recognized her as the same girl he was so enraptured by his first day working in the garden, the princess of Silver Millennium.

She was sitting alone on a bench, eating a rather large slice of chocolate cake. Shadow laughed at the sight. At least she had a healthy appetite. Most girls he knew, his sister included, would die at the sight of so many calories.

"Well, if Midnight is allowed to have some fun, why can't I?" he said to himself, walking toward the princess.

* * *

Yumeko began blushing profusely when she noticed Shadow coming toward her. It was crazy how he had this affect on her. She felt like some groupie, going gaga over a wild rock star.

It turned out that the girl was dancing with earlier was not his girlfriend, as she had thought. Suki, forever the busybody, informed her that Aiko was actually the gardener Joji's date, although he seemed to have disappeared with another girl.

Not that it mattered anymore. Yumeko had finally came to a decision. She was going to marry Phoenix. He wasn't her Prince Charming, but he was very kind to her and would make a wonderful husband.

As the gardener approached her. Yumeko stood up, intending to find Phoenix, who was dancing with Ryoko. Although Shadow was free, she was not, so there was no reason to lead him on.

But she couldn't move. Those sexy brown eyes were hypnotizing, freezing her in place. Her heart was pounding against her chest a thousand beats a minute in anticipation, and her mouth suddenly went dry.

"Princess, may I please have this dance?"

Shadow held out his hand, which she silently took without thinking. He then lead her onto the dance floor and pulled her close as Toki began playing a romantic waltz.

What was she doing? Her head was saying that she shouldn't be here, that this was wrong, but her heart was shouting the opposite. Why did love have to be so difficult?

"My name is Shadow, by the way," the gardener said in his low sexy voice.

"I know," she whispered.

Yumeko rested her head on his broad shoulders, taking in the musky smell of his cologne. It reminded her of the brand her father wore.

She couldn't explain it, but there was something familiar about his touch. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. It was as if they were made for each other.

The rest of the dance went by a whirl. When the song ended, Yumeko couldn't believe it was over so quickly. She didn't want it to end.

The dance had a similar affect on Shadow. He had never been in love before, but maybe this was what it was like. How he wished the music would play on forever with Dreama Aurora in his arms.

"Thank you for the dance, Shadow-kun," she said, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

"No, thank you, Princess."

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips, causing her to tremble. It was wrong, but this felt so right…

Yumeko pulled away, coming to her senses. She was engaged to Phoenix. She shouldn't be here.

"I've got to go…"

"No, don't go, Princess," he begged, reaching for her hand. "Stay with me."

"I-I can't, Shadow-kun. I'm engaged."

"Engaged?"

Tears filled her eyes as she turned to leave. "I'm sorry, but now that you know, please don't attempt to contact me again."

"Princess…"

He reluctantly let go of her delicate hand and watch sadly as she walked away. What was it about her that caused him to feel this way?

Dreama Aurora's engagement was probably for the best, anyway. They came from two different worlds. A love between them could never be.

But how he wished it could.


	5. Act 4 Victory

Act 4 - Victory

Midnight came downstairs, a huge smile on her face. That was just what she needed, some nice, not-so-innocent fun. Too bad Joji seemed to think that she was interested in him for more than his body. How pathetic was he? As if someone in her position would ever fall for a lowly gardener, no matter how good-looking.

She laughed, remembering the goofy look on his face as she handcuffed him to the bedpost. The poor guy actually believed that she had snuck downstairs to get some sweets to snack on. She wondered how long it would take little Joji to figure out that she had no intention of returning.

Spotting her brother, Midnight started to walk toward him when she stopped in her tracks. Shadow was not alone. A beautiful girl with long curly blue hair was in his arms. She watched in surprise as he bent down and kissed the girl tenderly on the lips, their embrace growing more passionate with every passing moment. A few seconds later, the girl pushed him away and ran off, Shadow looking longingly as she left.

"So, Shadow has a little girlfriend," Midnight said silently to herself. "I could have some fun with this juicy piece of information."

Her brother wasn't exactly known as a ladies' man. Sure, he had had a couple of girlfriends, but most of the time he was too busy with training to date. Besides, his philosophy on sex was that it just got in the way of the truly important things. As he always said, "A warrior should strive to focus all his energy on the fight, like a monk who gives up all worldly pleasures to become closer to God. Only then will he find the ultimate power."

Of course, Midnight did not follow her brother's example, finding it much to rigid for her taste. What was the purpose of living if you couldn't have fun every once in awhile? Although most would agree she indulged in pleasure a little too much.

"So, Shadow, who's your new friend?" Midnight asked, coming up behind him. Her appearance must have startled him, for he practically jumped a foot off the ground at the sound of her voice, which made her all the more suspicious. What was he hiding?

"Uh…nobody," he answered a little too quickly. "We were just dancing."

"Really? It certainly looked like the two of you were getting friendly."

"Speaking of which," Shadow said, changing the subject, "where the hell have you been? Our father sent us here to steal the crystal, not for you to flirt with every guy in sight."

"Hey, could I help it if little Joji found me more interesting than that plain Jane wallflower he was with?"

Shadow glanced down at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock. The crystal would be presented to the guests in just a few minutes, so they didn't have much time. He grabbed Midnight's wrist and roughly pulled her behind one of the massive ice sculptures.

"It's time," he whispered. "Have you chosen the victim?"

"Victim?"

Midnight mentally kicked herself. She was so preoccupied with Joji, she completely forgot that she was supposed to select one of the guests to hypnotize. She quickly scanned the room for a suitable candidate, her eyes landing on Shadow's mystery girl in blue.

"How about her?" Midnight suggested, pointing toward Dreama Aurora. "She seems like an easy target."

"I don't know, Midnight," he replied, annoyed that she had chosen the princess just to spite him. "Shouldn't we pick someone stronger who would be able to hold his own against the Queen's guards?"

"Nonsense. You promised me I would get to choose the puppet, and I choose the girl in blue. If you don't agree, you'll just have to find another person to perform the mind control."

"Man, Midnight, why do you always have to be so difficult?" Shadow said, realizing he had no choice but to go along with her demand. If he protested too much, it would arise Midnight's suspicions. "Okay, we'll use the girl, but hurry up. We only have five minutes until the presentation."

Midnight smiled, glad that she was getting her way. She then reached for the onyx amulet that hung from her neck, focusing all her energy on Dreama Aurora, and cast her mind control spell.

NIGHTMARE BRAIN WAVE!

* * *

Yumeko frantically searched the crowd looking for Phoenix. Had he seen her kissing Shadow? She hoped not. They were in such a dark corner, it was unlikely that anybody saw them, but she had to be sure.How could she be so stupid? She should have just declined Shadow's invitation to dance in the first place. None of this would have happened if she hadn't taken his hand. Her entire future was in jeopardy.

However, her lips still burned from the passion of Shadow's kiss. There was no doubt about it, there was major chemistry between the two of them, but she had to be reasonable. Other than the fact that he was incredibly handsome, she knew next to nothing about him. For all she knew, he could be a murderer. Besides, she was already engaged to Phoenix. She would just have to forget about Shadow and the lustful feelings she had toward him.

Yumeko was getting worried. She couldn't find Phoenix anywhere. It was as if he had disappeared. She was about to give up when she spotted Ryoko talking to Tokemi and Hana in the garden.

"Ryo-chan, do you know where Phoenix is?" Yumeko asked, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. "I need to talk to him."

"I don't know. After we finished dancing, he said he had to do something. I assumed he went to find you," she answered, glancing down at Yumeko's hand. She grabbed the princess's wrist, amazed at the beauty of the heart-shaped sapphire ring. "Did Phoenix-san give you that? It's beautiful!"

Yumeko nodded sadly as the other girls admired it. That stupid ring! She wished she never laid eyes on it. What once she saw as a simple token of affection now was a symbol of a broken promise. The brilliance of the stones seemed dimmed in light of the kiss, and even the deep blue of the center sapphire had paled in her eyes.

Then suddenly a bright light flashed before Yumeko's eyes, coming out of nowhere. Her head was killing her, and she felt a little faint. Tokemi looked at her cousin in concern.

"Yumeko, are you feeling well? You don't look too hot. Maybe you should just go back to your room."

She waved Tokemi away, insisting everything was fine. She was sure it was nothing. Just a minor headache. Tokemi didn't seem convinced, but didn't push the subject.

Diana, Elysia's mother and the queen's guardian cat, walked up to the girls and tugged at the hem of Yumeko's dress to get her attention.

"Princess, it's time for the ceremony."

Yumeko sighed. She needed to find Phoenix, but it was her duty to present the Dream Crystal as she did every year.

Reluctantly, she followed Diana, resolving to find him right after the ceremony, as Tokemi looked on, worry in her ruby red eyes.

* * *

In the privacy of King Helios' prayer room, Phoenix kneeled before the sacred fire, which illuminated the otherwise dark room with a warm soothing glow, and began chanting a familiar prayer of forgiveness.

The image of Yumeko kissing that other man played over and over in his mind, permanently branded into his memory. How could she do this to him? He did not know if he could ever forgive his beautiful fiancée for her betrayal.

Yet, he knew in his heart that the fault was not Yumeko's alone. He was also to blame. It was no secret to Phoenix that Yumeko was not in love with him. He had always known the truth, but chose to ignore it, thinking that once they were married, Yumeko would learn to love him as much as he loved her. He now knew it had been a mistake.

Phoenix sighed. He knew he should be angry. He wanted to be angry at her, but he could only feel deep disappointment. Even after what she did, he still loved her with all his heart and soul. Nothing she could do would ever change that.

He remembered the first time he met her. Yumeko had been about six years old, and he was eight. His father, the great General Leo, was being honored by the king and queen for his many years of service to the kingdom, and there was to be a huge dinner at the palace, celebrating his anniversary.

Phoenix had not wanted to come. He recalled fondly that night before the dinner. His mother practically had to tie him down to a chair before she could dress him. Every time she managed to get an article of clothing on his body, he would immediately take it off, parading around his bedroom in just his socks and underwear. It must have taken at least an hour before he was finally dressed and ready to go.

When they arrived, Phoenix had been annoyed to discover that he would have to sit at the children's table with the sailor princesses. At that time, he had not discovered the opposite sex, still believing that all girls were stupid and had cooties. An entire evening spent with a group of nine giggly, silly girls was not his idea of a fun time.

As (bad) luck would have it, he was assigned a seat between Princess Suki of Venus, the ultimate girly-girl, and Princess Ryoko of Mars, who promptly developed a huge crush on him that continued to this day. It was every little boy's nightmare come true. He most likely would have gone crazy had it not been for the presence of the blue angel sitting across the table from him.

For the first time in his life, he understood why anybody would want to kiss a girl. Princess Dreama Aurora of Elysion was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his short life. The entire dinner he could not take his eyes off her.

After the meal, he finally built up the courage to speak to her. All the adults had begun dancing to the music of a small orchestra, so he decided to ask Yumeko to dance. At first, she declined  
and hid behind her mother's long, flowing gown, but with a little prodding from Queen Lady Serenity, she agreed.

The dance was awkward, and Phoenix could no longer remember the title of the song that was playing, but it was the single most important moment of his life. At that moment, he fell in love.

"Yumeko…" he whispered as the flame flickered.

He knew he had no choice. Yumeko deserved to be happy, and if that meant losing her forever, so be it. He would not be the cause of her unhappiness any longer. Because he loved her, he would set her free.

* * *

Yumeko stood at the beginning of the long, silver carpet, holding in her hands a small black velvet pillow. On the soft material rested her mother's Dream Crystal, the source of Silver Millennium's power. She never felt truly comfortable handling the crystal, afraid of its awesome power, and couldn't wait until theceremony was over and she could talk to Phoenix.

She quickly scanned the crowd, searching for her missing fiancé, but again she could not find him. Where was he?

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Yumeko began the endless walk down the carpet. All eyes were focused on her and the crystal. She felt like a fish in a glass bowl, everybody examining her every move.

And her headache was getting worse by the minute. Why did she have to do this right now? She had to find Phoenix.

Glancing ahead at her parents, who were sitting on their thrones at the end of the carpet, it seemed as if they were drifting away from her. This was taking too long. She was so tired and weak…

"Yumeko!"

Tokemi ran onto the carpet and grabbed the princess as she fainted into her arms. She knew something like this would happen. The guests gasped as the queen and king ran over to their daughter.

"Yumeko, wake up," Tokemi said, gently shaking her cousin. "Please, Yumeko! You have to wake up!"

Eventually, Yumeko slowly opened her eyes, much to everybody's relief. However, there was something different about their beloved princess. Her eyes were staring blankly ahead, not seeing anyone around her.

Helios kneeled down beside his daughter and took her hand. "Yumeko, are you okay?" he asked softly. "It's me, your father. Speak to me."

Much to his surprise, Yumeko pushed him away with a violent force. She then sat up and felt around on the floor, her hands wrapping around the Dream Crystal. Her eyes were no longer the color of the golden sun. They now glowed a deep, fiery red.

"I must have the crystal," Yumeko said in a mechanical voice. "I need the power of Silver Millennium for my master, the great King Scorpio!"

"King Scorpio? Yumeko what are you talking about?" her mother asked, reaching for the crystal.

"Get away from me!"

Yumeko stood up, her eyes glowing more brightly, and began running toward the exit, pushing away anybody who dared to get in her way. The queen prepared to run after her, but was held back by Ryoko.

"Stay here, Your Majesty," she ordered, pulling out her transformation pen. "This is a job for the Sailor Dream Soldiers."

* * *

Hidden in the darkness, Midnight smiled. The plan was going better than expected. Choosing Dreama Aurora was a stroke of genius. Who would have guessed that she would have turned out to be the crown princess of Silver Millennium?

Her wrist communicator beeped. "Midnight?" Shadow's voice said. "How is it going in there?"

"Perfectly. The puppet has the crystal and is heading toward the throne room. I'll meet you there."

"Good," he said, sounding pleased. "As much as I hate to say it, you managed to do something right for a change."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Just get your butt over here!"

* * *

In the throne room, Shadow began pacing around. Even though victory was assured, he could not relax until the Dream Crystal safely in his hands. Finally, after all this time, the crystal would be theirs.

Midnight orbed into the room a few seconds later and took a seat in the queen's throne. Shadow rolled his eyes as his sister placed Queen Lady Serenity's crown on her head and admired herself in a nearby mirror.

"This is not the time to play dress up, Midnight," he scolded. "The girl will be here any minute with our crystal."

Midnight pouted. "But this crown suits me so well, don't you think?"

She reluctantly took off the crown and set it back on the throne. Shadow was right. There would be plenty of time later for that. With the raise she was sure to receive, she would be able to buy all the tiaras her heart desired.

The door opened, and Dreama Aurora entered the room, still under Midnight's spell. The crystal shone brightly in her hand, filling the room with its soft, holy light. Shadow breathed in deeply at the awesome sight.

"Beautiful…"

Midnight muttered something under her breath, which sounded suspiciously like, "The girl or the crystal?" Shadow ignored her snide comment and reached out to take the crystal from Dreama Aurora's small, delicate hand.

He could feel the crystal's power build inside him, even stronger than he expected. The power of dreams was a truly awesome force and now it belong to the Delian Nightmare Alliance. With this crystal, King Scorpio would rule the entire universe.

"Drop that crystal!"

Shadow glanced up, an evil smile on his face. Dreama Aurora's friends, now transformed into the Sailor Dream Soldiers, stood at the entrance of the throne room, prepared to attack. However, Shadow wasn't worried or even surprised at their appearance. He figured they would show up sooner or later, although he had expected the queen's court, not these fledgling princesses.

"You're late, Sailor Dream Soldiers," he said, wrapping his fist around the crystal, causing the light to disappear. Dreama Aurora, no longer needed, fell to the floor, limp as a rag doll.

Pluto ran over to her cousin as Sailor Mars, the unofficial leader in Yumeko's absence, stepped forward. "That crystal belongs to Queen Lady Serenity and, as the warriors of Silver Millennium, we won't allow evil beings like you to possess its holy light. Prepare to meet your doom!"

BLACK SHADOW DANCER!

Yumeko began to shake violently in Pluto's arms as a dark form rose from her body like smoke from a blazing fire. The shadow separated from the princess's body, growing larger and larger, taking on a life of its own. "Get them, youma!" Shadow ordered.

JUPITER FLOWER SHOWER!

A blast of daisies hit the monster full force, but instead of injuring it, an invisible barrier surrounding the shadow repelled the attack and actually seemed to use Jupiter's power to grown even bigger. Venus decided to try her luck.

VENUS LOVE CHARM!

Again, the monster remained unharmed. Midnight let out a laugh. How pathetic! They couldn't even fight a simple shadow demon. She had to hand it to her brother, though. He really knew how to handle his powers.

The shadow, filled with both Sailor Jupiter's and Sailor Venus's powers, sent a blast of energy toward the two Dream Soldiers. Though they tried to fight, it was just too tiring. The girls fell to the ground, weak from the attack.

"What are we going to do?" Uranus asked, going over to her twin. "Our attacks are just absorbed and used against us. He's too strong!"

Mercury, who was standing off to the side, studying the monster, furiously typed some information into her mini-computer. She had a hunch on how to defeat the monster, but she wasn't sure if it would work. They had to do something though, or Silver Millennium would be doomed.

"Saturn, try to put that thing to sleep!" she ordered.

SATURN SILENT SLUMBER!

The monster began swaying side to side as Saturn's sleep dust worked its magic. There was just too much dust for the shadow to shake off in time. Much to Shadow's consternation, his monster closed his eyes and started to snore loudly.

"Get up, you idiot!" he yelled, kicking the sleeping black blob. The monster was out like a log.

"Quick, Neptune, aim an attack at the jewel on his forehead before he wakes up!" Mercury said. "The barrier was weakened by the dust."

NEPTUNE SEA LULLABY!

Just as Mercury suspected, the jewel was the monster's weak point. It screamed in agony, but it seemed that Neptune's attack alone would not be enough to destroy the shadow. The thing woke up, now angry that he was interrupted during his peaceful slumber.

"Kill those Sailor Brats!" Shadow shouted.

As the monster approached the Dream Soldiers, his eyes glowing a violent red, Mercury knew they had little hope of winning. The only other way she could think of beating it was the Sailor Planet Attack, but they needed all the Dream Soldiers for that. If only Yumeko would wake up and transform into Sailor Moon, they might have a chance, but it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon. She would just have to try her psychic attack and hope it would work. She had nothing to lose by trying.

MERCURY MENTAL CONFUSION!

Her desperation paid off. The monster looked at Shadow, then at Sailor Mercury, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing?" he asked the monster. "Get her!"

Mercury countered with, "You don't have to listen to him. He's not your master. You are your own master!"

Shadow glanced over at his little sister and saw that she was again playing with those silly tiaras instead of paying attention to what was going on around her. "Midnight, I could use some help here!" he said, but it was no use. She was preoccupied with more important matters, like which crown looked better on her, the diamond or the amethyst?

The shadow's eyes switched rapidly from red to blue as he got more and more confused. Whose orders should he follow? Finally, he exploded from the confusion.

"What happened?" Midnight asked, snapping back to attention.

"It doesn't matter, Midnight," Shadow replied. "We've already won. Let's just go."

"I don't think so!"

PLUTO FREEZING KISS!

Shadow and Midnight became living ice sculptures. Before the attack wore off, Mars grabbed the crystal from Shadow's frozen hand."Damn you, Sailor Dream Soldiers!" he cursed when the affects of the attack disappeared. "You may gave won this time, but the war has just begun!"

With those chilling words, Shadow and his sister vanished in a puff of smoke, angry that they were beaten by a group of soldiers-in-training. The girls, on the other hand, were ecstatic at their first real victory. Wait until Miss Katsuna heard about this! They were all sure to get As in their battling class for this.

But their happiness was short lived. Though Jupiter and Venus appeared to be just fine, Yumeko had yet to open her eyes. Pluto shook her again, silently pleading to her cousin to wake up.

"Yumeko, it's me," Pluto whispered. "Please open your eyes. You have to be alright. Please wake up!"

Yumeko's parents, who could not stay away any longer, entered the room. Queen Lady Serenity stifled a shriek when she saw her only daughter's lifeless body in Sailor Pluto's arms. This couldn't be happening, not to her beautiful golden dream. Getting the Dream Crystal back was not worth sacrificing Yumeko's young life.

They went over the their daughter's side, sadness filling their hearts. King Helios kneeled beside her and took her tiny cold hand in his own. Tears streaked his face. He began praying silently.

_Holy Elysion, hear my humble prayer. She's too young. The time of her eternal slumber has not yet come. Give me your power, the power of dreams to chase away the nightmares that consume her body._

Feeling the power course through his veins, Helios placed his hand on Yumeko's forehead, praying feverishly. Her entire body glowed a healing golden light.

"Papa… Mama…"

Yumeko slowly opened her golden eyes and focused them on her parents, who were now crying tears of joy. She was confused. What had happened? Why was she in the throne room?

"It's okay, sweetheart," her father said in his soft, comforting voice. "Everything's fine now."

Helios gently picked Yumeko up, knowing she was still very weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Take Yumeko up to her room and put her to bed, Helios," Serenity said, taking the crystal from Mars' hand. "I'll be there in a minute, after I tell the guests to leave. This is no time for a celebration."


	6. Act 5 Helios' Affair?

Act 5 - Helios' Affair?

Back in Delos, Shadow was in the empty strategy room, trying to decide how to break the news to his father. King Scorpio would most definitely not be pleased by this turn of event. Why did those nosy Sailor Babies have to get in the way? If it weren't for them, he still would have the Dream Crystal.

If that wasn't enough to worry about, he also had to convince Midnight not to spill the beans about the kiss between him and Dreama Aurora. He was almost 100 sure she had seen them, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would try to use that information to her advantage. King Scorpio would be furious if he discovered that his son had kissed the beautiful princess of Silver Millennium.

Thinking of the dance, he smiled softly. How wonderful it felt to have Dreama Aurora in his arms, even if it was only for a few minutes. Whoever her fiancé was, he was a lucky man.

Shadow hoped that she had recovered from the attack. He hadn't wanted to call her shadow, but he had no choice. Why did Midnight have to choose Dreama Aurora, of all people, to be the puppet? There were plenty of other people at the ball who would have worked just fine, like her new boyfriend, Joji. If anything happened to her, Midnight was really going to get it.

A worn picture of King Helios, punctured with hundreds of tiny holes, hung on the wall. Shadow picked up a few darts that happened to be laying on the table and began throwing them one by one at the photograph.

It was one of King Scorpio's favorite activities. Many times he would lock himself in the room the entire day and just throw darts at Helios' picture, going through at least fifty photos over the years.

Sometimes Shadow suspected that the real reason his father wanted the crystal so badly was not to rule the universe, but to get revenge on the handsome king of Silver Millennium. Scorpio's hatred of Dreama Aurora's father was legendary throughout the Delian Nightmare Alliance, although the cause was unknown. Shadow had once found the courage to ask his father why he hated Helios so much, to which Scorpio responded angrily that it was none of his business. After that, he didn't dare to ask any more questions.

"Master Shadow-sama, King Scorpio-sama requests your presence in the throne room," his guardian cat Phantom informed him.

"Thank you, Phantom," Shadow replied, waving the cat away.

He sighed. This was it. He hoped Scorpio was in a good mood tonight. After throwing one last dart at the picture, Shadow orbed to the throne room.

When he arrived, he discovered that Midnight was already there. She stuck her tongue at him, obviously not too worried about what might happen, and why should she be worried? Their father let her get away with murder. Midnight had him wrapped around her little finger.

Glancing up at King Scorpio, Shadow grimaced at the furious look on his face. Midnight must have already told him about the crystal, and knowing his sister, she probably painted it to be completely his fault, even though it was as much hers as it was his. She could have easily counterattacked when Mercury used her confusion power instead of looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Shadow?' he asked. "I gave you a simple mission, which you assured me would be no problem, yet not only do you fail, you let a bunch of Sailor Soldiers-in-training defeat you. Perhaps you aren't the warrior I thought you were."

At those words, Midnight's lips turned up in a small smirk. She was enjoying this immensely. It was about time her father realized that her brother wasn't perfect.

"It won't happen again, Your Majesty," Shadow replied, silently cursing Midnight and her stupid lies.

"I certainly hope not. I've decided to give you one more chance, so you better not waste it, Shadow."

"I won't."

"Good. I want you to begin the ground attacks. The Delian Nightmare Alliance has officially declared war on the Silver Millennium. Also, I need you to continue with our original plan. Go back to the gardens and discover where the crystal is hidden."

"Back in the gardens? But what if one of the Dream Soldiers recognizes me from tonight?"

King Scorpio dug in his pocket and pulled out a small vial containing a clear liquid. He tossed the bottle to Shadow.

"Take this forgetfulness potion. If you happened to come across one of the Dream Soldiers, splash a tiny bit of this on you, and they will immediately forget who you are. Now both of you leave. I'm tired."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Helios tucked Yumeko into bed, reminding him of the nighttime ritual they used to have when she was younger. Those days seemed so far away now. His angelic little girl had transformed into a beautiful young woman right before his eyes.

He choked back a sob, realizing just how close he came to losing her. He didn't know what he would do if anything were to happen to his daughter. She and her mother were his entire life. Without them, he would surely die.

Almost as if she could understand what he was feeling, Yumeko reached for his hand. "Papa, sing me our lullaby," she whispered.

"Yumeko, you haven't asked me to sing to you since you were ten."

"I know, but I want you to sing tonight."

Unable to say no, especially after what happened earlier, Helios cleared his throat. He didn't know if could remember the words after so many years, but once he began to sing the familiar melody, everything came back to him, crystal clear. Much to his joy, Yumeko joined in on the second verse, her sweet soprano voice a perfect compliment to his own.

As they sang the last couple of notes, Serenity walked into the room, a soft smile on her face at the sight. She sat down on the bed beside Elysia, who was already sleeping.

"How are you feeling, Yumeko?" she asked. "Do you want me to get Tomoe-sensei?"

"I'm fine, Mama," Yumeko assured her, letting out a big yawn. "Just a little tired."

"Well, we will let you get some sleep then."

Serenity stood up and kissed Yumeko on the forehead. "Goodnight, our beautiful golden dream."

"Goodnight, Mama and Papa."

Her parents exited quietly out of the room and headed toward their own bedroom, but something made Helios turn back.

"Honey, aren't you coming to bed?" Serenity asked.

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Once she was out of sight, he walked back to Yumeko's door and opened it a crack. Yumeko was already peacefully asleep, seeing a wonderful dream.

Helios sighed, thinking she was even more beautiful in her sleep. "Dreama Aurora, may all your dreams come true."

"King Helios-sama?"

He quickly turned around, surprised at the sound of the voice. The voice belonged to Phoenix, whose eyes were filled with concern.

"How is she, Your Majesty?"

"She's fine, Phoenix," Helios replied. "Why are you still here? I thought Serenity had sent all the guests home."

"She did, but I couldn't leave until I knew Yumeko was alright. May I see her?"

"I'm afraid she's already asleep."

"That's okay. I just want to see her with my own eyes. I promise I won't disturb her."

"I suppose it would be okay," he relented. "But just for a couple of minutes."

Phoenix quietly entered the darkened room, careful not to make any loud, sudden movements. He left the door open just wide enough for some light to come through, illuminating her lovely face.

Elysia, who slept at the foot of Yumeko's bed, was purring loudly. Phoenix rubbed the small golden-hued kitten behind the ears, her favorite spot, causing her to purr even louder, but she didn't wake. Then, he took a seat in the chair beside Yumeko's bed where Helios had sat just a short while ago.

For the first minute, he didn't say a word, overcome with conflicting emotions. One part of him wanted to take her in his arms and shower her with sweet kisses, while another wanted to wake her and ask her directly why she had kissed that other man at the Crystal Ball. He did neither, however, just glad that she was okay. They could discuss what happened at the ball another time. What was important that she was alive.

"Yumeko, I love you," he whispered, taking her hand. "No matter what happens, I always will. Remember that, okay?"

Phoenix glanced over at the door. The king looked in, signaling his time was up. Reluctantly, he stood up and kissed her softly on the lips before leaving the room.

"Come on, Phoenix," Helios said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll walk you to the door."

The two men silently went downstairs. Phoenix grabbed his coat from the coatroom and opened the door, but did not go out. There was something that was still nagging him.

"Your Majesty, who was behind the attack?" he asked. "I thought Silver Millennium was at peace with all the other kingdoms."

"All but one, the Delian Nightmare Alliance," Helios answered, the anger noticeable in his voice. "It looks like after all these years, my old friend Scorpio has finally decided to act on his threats."

"King Scorpio?"

"There's been bad blood between us for years," he admitted. "You should prepare the troops. Knowing Scorpio, he won't give up with out a fight."

"You don't mean a war?"

Helios sighed. "Yes, Phoenix, I'm afraid that is exactly what I mean."

* * *

In her bedroom, Mai and Renjiro were on her computer, trying to find information on their new enemy. The rest of the girls were scattered around the room, except for Tokemi, who had went to inquire about her cousin.

"Have you found anything yet, Mai-chan?" Kaya asked.

"Not yet. I keep on hitting dead ends. It's as if somebody doesn't want us to find anything. The only bit of information I have found is that Scorpio is the ruler of the Delian Nightmare Alliance, a small kingdom located in the Hecate Galaxy."

"The Delian Nightmare Alliance? I've never heard of it," Kagami said.

"Neither have I."

Tokemi returned, looking somewhat relieved. She grabbed a couple of Hana's delicious cookies and took a seat beside Kagami on the bed. "I talked to my aunt," she informed the others. "She said Yumeko seems to be doing fine, but she's really tired."

"Thank goodness," Tori said.

"Aha!" Renjiro exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

Mai's boyfriend had managed to hack into one of the protected web sites, which contained Scorpio's official records.

"You're a genius, Renjiro!" Mai said, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. "No wonder everybody calls you a computer whiz."

He blushed at the compliment. It was very flattering, especially coming from the true genius. He might be pretty good at computers, but she was far superior in all other subjects.

"What does it say?" Suki asked.

Everybody gathered around the computer screen, anxious to hear what the files had to say about King Scorpio. Renjiro cleared his throat and began reading the information off the screen.

"It says here that Scorpio was born Prince Magic on November 13, 2266 to the king and queen of planet Delos. He was orphaned during the infamous Galaxy Wars and claimed the throne at the tender age of 11. Though he was a young king, he managed to ally himself with the rulers of the reborn Silver Millennium, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Delos became a leading trade partner with our kingdom, specializing in crystal balls, tarot cards, and fortune cookies.

"King Magic was a notorious bachelor for many years, linked with many beautiful women from around universe. He did not marry until the rather late age of 37. For his wife, he selected a young woman named Eos, who was born right here in Elysion and served as a Maenad in Priest Helios' shrine. In fact, Helios performed the wedding ceremony. Together, Magic and Eos had two children: Apollo, who would probably be around twenty today, and Circe, a teenager."

Hana scratched her head in confusion. "I don't understand, Renjiro-kun. It seems as if everything was going fine between our two kingdoms. What could have happened?"

"Delos remained an ally of Silver Millennium until around fifteen years ago, when Magic suddenly cut off all ties. There appears to have been some kind of major scandal, but the details are sketchy. Anyway, he changed his name to Scorpio and began to slowly conquer neighboring planets to form the Alliance. At that time, the queen also mysteriously disappeared. She hasn't been seen since."

"Strange," Ryoko commented. "I wonder what the scandal was about, and Eos' disappearance is majorly weird."

Mai took the keyboard and typed something in the search engine. "Maybe if we search the tabloids, we'll find something about the scandal. It might not be the most trustworthy source in the world, but perhaps we'll get an idea of what happened."

She reached the website of the _Galactic Enquirer_, one of the largest tabloid magazines in the universe. If there was any information about the scandal, it would be found in the magazine's archives.

Sure enough, she found about twenty articles on the subject, but when Mai attempted to read them, a message popped up on the screen, saying that their access was denied. Renjiro took over again and quickly cracked the protected code.

Suki gasped at the headline that blazed across the screen in bright red letters: _Affair Between Helios & Eos Rocks Two Kingdoms!_ The girls quickly scanned the article as Tori read it aloud:

_News of a possible affair between King Helios of Silver Millennium and Queen Eos of Delos threatens to destroy two of the universe's most stable marriages. A source close to Eos' husband, King Magic, reveals that the king has become convinced that his wife and Helios have secretly been meeting at the shrine of Elysion for romantic trysts over the past year. Although both parties have denied involvement, the **Galactic Enquirer** has managed to acquire these exclusive photographs which show proof to the contrary._

_Those who are dedicated royal watchers are aware of the fact that before her marriage, the beautiful Eos served as a Maenad at the shrine under the future king of Silver Millennium, who was then priest of Elysion. Childhood friends of the queen claim that even then, she had a huge crush on her handsome master, although nothing ever became of it. He was engaged to Princess Lady Serenity, and she was seriously dating King Magic._

_However, after their respective weddings, Helios and Eos reportedly maintained a close friendship, with Eos even naming Helios the godfather of her first born son, Apollo._

_It is suspected that the affair might have started shortly after the birth of her second child, Circe. At that time, Eos began spending most of her time in Elysion, her true home._

_King Magic has had Eos arrested for adultery and high treason to the throne. She awaits trial in March, and if convicted, faces execution._

_Helios' wife, Queen Lady Serenity, has refused to respond to the rumor other than to say that she loves her husband and trusts him with all her heart._

After Tori finished reading, there was a loud silence as everyone struggled to digest the information. It didn't seem possible. It couldn't be true, but the pictures of Helios and a gorgeous young woman with long white hair kissing in the temple proved otherwise.

It was Tokemi who finally broke the quiet. "I can't believe it," she said softly. "Uncle Helios would never do that to Aunt Usagi. Everybody knows how much in love the two of them are. Those pictures have to be doctored."

"They look pretty believable to me," Kagami replied. "Maybe it is true. That could be the reason why we had such a hard time finding information. Somebody obviously didn't want us to find out about the scandal."

Mai quickly logged off the computer as they heard a knock on the door. Her mother Tomoko popped her head in the room, surprised that her daughter had so many guests at such a late hour.

"What are you girls doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you all be in bed by now? And Renjiro-kun, you were supposed to leave over an hour ago with the other guests."

"We were getting some help with our homework for Monday, Tomoko-san," Ryoko lied. "We just need a couple more minutes, then I promise we'll go."

"Okay, I'll give you five more minutes, but that's it."

As Tomoko closed the door, Mai breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close call.

"Well, whether or not the story is true, there's one thing I know we can all agree on," Kaya said. "Everyone must promise not to breathe a word of this to Yumeko-chan. She would be heartbroken by the news. Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

The sound of her husband's footsteps coming down the hall caused Nyx's naked body to tremble in fear. She knew what was coming. It was the same thing every night, yet even after all these years, she still wasn't used to it. Rape was something you never got used to.

Scorpio opened the door to their bedroom, letting a flood of blinding light into the darkened room. He was panting heavily, like a dog in heat, and she could tell that he was already quite aroused.

He undressed in front of her, a huge, goofy smile on his face. Nyx closed her eyes shut as he crawled into bed and roughly entered her. She had learned long ago that it was easier to surrender herself to him than to put up a fight.

"Give it to me, bitch," he growled, grabbing both her breasts with his greedy hands.

The pain was excruciating, but she forced herself to silence her screams. Scorpio quickly reached orgasm, then rolled over to his side of the bed in satisfaction.

Tears ran down Nyx's face as she softly touched her tender breasts. How could he do this to her? He used to be such a kind and gentle lover…

No, Magic had been the man her body ached for every night, not this monster. Her husband was dead, replaced by a stranger who kept her as his sex slave in punishment for a crime she never committed.

For fifteen years, he had kept her locked up in this fortress as his prisoner. The only joy she had left in her life was her two beautiful children who remembered nothing of their former happiness. If it weren't for Apollo and Circe, she most likely would have tried to escape, but instead she stayed, hoping that someday they would all wake up from this nightmare and become a real family again, but in her heart, Nyx knew it was an impossible dream.


	7. Act 6 Falling for You

Act 6 - Falling for You

Yumeko breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh morning air. It felt so good to be out of bed again after several days of being cooped up in her bedroom. Though she wasn't completely recovered from the attack she suffered the night of the Crystal Ball, she was really feeling much stronger. After much begging, she finally managed to convince her parents to let her go out to the gardens, although they still wouldn't let her go to school, which was hardly a punishment.

"Princess!"

She turned around at the sound of the voice, a secret part of her wishing that it was Shadow, whom she hadn't seen since the ball. Instead it was the old caretaker Poppy. He handed her the most beautiful bouquet of white roses and pink carnations.

"I'm happy to see you are out and about, Princess," he said. "Everyone around here has been worried sick about you, especially me. You know, you remind me so much of my little girl, Violet. When I heard about the attack, my heart jumped in my throat. Losing you would be like losing my own daughter."

"You're very sweet to be so concerned about me, Poppy," she replied, smelling the bouquet of flowers. "Thank you for the flowers. They're absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. They're the best the garden has to offer."

Poppy then said goodbye and went back to work. Yumeko set the bouquet on a nearby bench and went on a walk around the gardens, pulling the light sweater she wore tightly around her body. Winter was coming soon, and there was already a slight chill in the air.

The gardeners, who had been given a few days vacation to recover from the excitement of the ball, were back to work and preparing for the harsh season that lie ahead. A group of men was working nearby, gathering the last batch of juicy fruit from the trees. Yumeko searched their faces, hoping that one of them was Shadow, but he was not there.

Even though she had told him not to speak to her ever again, there was still a part of her that wanted to look into those dark eyes, just one more time. Yumeko sighed. Shadow had probably decided to quit, or perhaps Noburo had recovered his illness. Either way, there was no sign of him.

"Yumeko!"

Phoenix, dressed in his uniform again, entered the garden, carrying a large suitcase in his hand. The queen had told him that Yumeko was feeling better and had decided to go for a walk around the grounds, which he was very glad to hear. Knowing that she was going to be okay would probably make it easier to say what he had to say.

Yumeko turned around at the sound of her fiancé's familiar voice. She wondered why he was here. He usually didn't visit her until around dinnertime, and even then it was just for only about twenty minutes or so. She couldn't quite explain it, but she had sensed a distance between them ever since the night of her attack. He checked on her condition everyday, but it seemed more out of obligation, rather than genuine concern.

"Phoenix, what are you doing here?" she asked. She reached up to kiss him, but strangely enough, he turned his lips away from hers, the kiss landing lightly on his cheek.

"Yumeko, we need to talk," he said in a serious tone.

Phoenix set his suitcase on the ground and took Yumeko's hand, leading her toward the bench Poppy's bouquet was laying. They sat down, Yumeko getting a bad feeling about what was about to come. Why was Phoenix acting so strangely?

"Why do you have your suitcase? Are you going back to Earth? I thought you were on leave until after the holidays."

He took her hand in his own and stared into her deep golden eyes. She was so incredibly beautiful. He wished he didn't have to do this, but…

"Yes, I am going back to Crystal Tokyo."

"But why?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the attacks on Mercury and Venus over the last couple of days, right?"

She nodded. The recent battles were big news around the Dream Palace. Everybody was talking about the attacks, but she hadn't really paid much attention, not realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"The Delian Nightmare Alliance has declared war on Silver Millennium. Your parents were hoping that it wouldn't come down to this, but there appears to be no other choice. Early this morning, I spoke to King Helios, and he has assigned me command of Fort Crystal. I must leave as soon as possible."

Tears filled Yumeko's eyes as she took in the news. Phoenix was going off to war. It was her nightmare come true. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I don't know how long it will take to defeat King Scorpio's forces. It could be a couple of weeks or several years. There's also the real possibility I won't come back at all."

"Don't say that, Phoenix! Of course you'll come back, and we'll get married and have those six children you wanted…"

He placed a tender finger on her lips, silently telling her to be quiet. "Yumeko, I love you, but you're still so young. It would be wrong to expect a beautiful girl like you to wait for me, so I'm releasing you from your promise."

"I don't understand. It's no problem to postpone the wedding. We haven't even sent out the invitations."

"It's more than that. I know how you feel about me, Yumeko. I've known a long time. You don't really love me, do you?"

She cast her eyes down on the ground, too ashamed to look directly in his eyes. Phoenix had known all along. "I'm sorry. I tried to fall in love with you, really I did…"

"…but it was not meant to be," he said, completing her sentence. "You love another."

Yumeko looked up into his soft green eyes and saw the pain she had caused. Phoenix knew about the kiss. Since he hadn't said anything about what happened at the Crystal Ball, she assumed that she had managed to keep the kiss a secret, but he had known. She never felt so ashamed in her entire life.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix," she repeated, knowing that no amount of apologizing would make things right again.

She glanced down at her left hand at the beautiful ring he had given her. It sparkled in the sunlight, almost blinding her. Yumeko slowly took the ring off and slipped in on to Phoenix's pinkie finger. "Perhaps someday you will find another girl to give this to, like Ryo-chan," she said, a small smile on her lips despite the tears that ran down her face.

Phoenix shook his head. There would never be another. Yumeko had been his one true love, and no one, not even the lovely Ryoko, would ever take her place in his heart.

"Goodbye, Princess Dreama Aurora."

The princess watched sadly as Phoenix grabbed his suitcase and went out the golden gate that lead out of the garden, out of her life forever. Once he was out of sight, she allowed herself to break down. She hadn't wanted it to end like this. Phoenix deserved better. He was the kindest man she ever met, one of her dearest friends, yet she had betrayed him for a stolen kiss. She would never forgive herself for causing Phoenix so much pain and suffering.

* * *

Shadow swiped the sweat from his brow. Despite the cool autumn air around him, his body was as warm as a blazing fire from the work he was doing in the gardens. Poppy assigned him dig up duty, meaning he had to remove the summer plants from the ground to put in the greenhouse during the winter months. Shadow took it as another sign of the caretaker's dislike for him. Why did his father have to send him back here? He thought that after the ball he would finally be rid of that suspicious old geezer.

At least he wasn't alone in his misery. Botan and Joji were also given the horrible task of digging up the plants, although Joji wasn't really much help. Most of the time, he just leaned on his shovel, staring out into space, until either his brother or Shadow brought him back to reality.

After the fifth or sixth time of reminding Joji to get back to work, Shadow finally had enough of his foul mood. "Joji-kun, what is wrong with you, man? You've been like this the entire morning."

Joji sighed and went back to work, refusing to answer Shadow's question.

"Don't mind him," Botan said. "He's just upset that your little sister left him locked up one of the spare bedrooms during the ball and never came back. Apparently, he fell really hard for Midnight-chan."

"Sounds just like my sister," he mumbled.

"Plus, Aiko-san refuses to see him or even talk to him on the telephone. As you can imagine, she's pretty pissed at him."

"Yeah, she did seem kinda mad when he asked Midnight to dance with him."

Joji sped up his digging, the anger evident in his eyes, as Poppy came up to them. "Botan-kun, Shadow-kun, I don't believe it is break time just yet, so quit gossiping like a bunch of girls and get back to work. We only have a short period of time before the winter winds blow in."

"Yes, sir," Botan said, picking up his shovel.

Poppy was about to leave when he beckoned Shadow to follow him. Shadow reluctantly went with the ancient caretaker, wondering what new torture he had cooked up. They stopped in front of one the fountains that dotted the landscape, and Poppy handed him a large pail filled with soapy water.

"I want you to clean every single one of the ten fountains on the grounds. They need to be washed, polished, and a couple need to be repaired. Nothing too difficult, it shouldn't be a problem. You can find some tools in the shed over there."

"All ten of them?"

"Of course, they don't all need to be finished today, but try to get it done by the end of the week, okay?" he said, walking away.

Shadow reached into the pail of cold water and pulled out a large sponge, silently cursing the old man. He was freezing. This was even worse than digging up the plants.

He climbed on to the side of the fountain and began scrubbing the sculpture of Queen Lady Serenity and King Helios, careful to keep his balance so that he wouldn't fall into the pool of ice cold water below. This was the largest of the fountains, carved by the very talented Queen Nagisa of Neptune. It was located right in the center of the gardens, and if you went to the top of the statue, it was possible to view the area in its entirety.

Grabbing the queen's scepter, Shadow pulled himself up so that he could reach the very top of the fountain. He looked around, taking advantage of the elevation. It was possible to glance inside the second floor windows, which he did, looking for the Dream Crystal, but he saw no sign of the bright light from the power of dreams. Most likely the crystal was kept in one of the interior rooms, meaning he would have to find some way to get inside the palace.

He was about to climb back down when two voices reached his ears, a man and a woman. He searched for the couple, finding them sitting on a nearby bench. The man was dressed in full military uniform, and a suitcase sat on the ground close by. From the sad tones in their voices, Shadow guessed that he was about to go off to war, most likely the one his own troops had started with the attacks on Mercury and Venus.

It was difficult to see the woman's face from the angle he was in, but he recognized the curly blue hair styled with two large buns on top. She was the beautiful girl who had stolen his heart, Princess Dreama Aurora, and the man sitting next to her was most likely the fiancé she had told him about.

He watched in curiosity as the couple exchanged their goodbyes. It was difficult to understand what was being said, but he was able to comprehend bits and pieces of their private conversation. Shadow just about fell into the fountain in shock as he heard the man say to Dreama Aurora, "You love another." Was the man referring to him? Could it be possible that Dreama Aurora felt the same about him as he did about her?

Shadow moved to the other side of the fountain so that he could get a better look at his beloved. Her lovely golden eyes were filled with tears as she pulled a ring off her finger and placed it on her lover's pinkie. How he wished he could hear their conversation better, but they were now speaking in hushed voices. Had the couple just called off their engagement as he suspected?

Her (hopefully) former boyfriend then stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and walked out of the gate, not even turning back for one last glance at Dreama Aurora, who looked her best friend had died. As soon as the man disappeared, she burst into tears, her entire body shaking with grief and sorrow.

Staring at the princess, Shadow felt an overwhelming urge to take Dreama Aurora in his arms and comfort her in her time of need, but he knew it would not be wise. Midnight, for some strange reason, had not yet told their father of the forbidden kiss. Perhaps he had managed to fool her into thinking it was just an innocent mistake, or maybe she was just waiting for a more opportune time to spill the beans, but whatever she was planning, there was no need to give his little sister more ammunition against him.

Spotting Poppy about a hundred feet away, he decided that he better get back to work before the geezer assigned him manure duty, which was usually the punishment for slackers. Shadow slowly climbed down the statue, but as he placed his foot on the side of the fountain, he slipped on the wet surface, falling into the freezing water. As he was going down, he felt a bone in his left leg fracture, causing him intense pain.

Yumeko, who heard him scream, ran over to the fountain, wiping away her tears. She was surprised to find Shadow sitting in the pool, his clothes soaking wet with water.

"Shadow-kun, are you okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her amber eyes.

"I'm fine, Princess," he answered through clenched teeth, trying to hide his pain. "Just a minor slip. If you help me up, I'm sure I'll be able to make it."

She grabbed his arm and tried to help him stand up, but he collapsed again in pain. Yumeko waved Poppy over to assist her. "We've got to get you inside and have someone look over that leg. It might be broken."

"No, really, that isn't necessary…"

"Shadow-kun, you've hurt yourself, and you need medical attention, and that's final. Don't try to be a man about this."

Shadow had to smile at Dreama Aurora's take charge attitude as an annoyed Poppy came over and helped the princess pull him out of the fountain. The two of them held Shadow up, Dreama Aurora on the left and Poppy on his right, and gently walked him toward the palace.

"Poppy, let's take him in here and put him on the couch," Dreama Aurora said, opening the door to a warm, cozy living room.

In the corner of the room, a small fire burned in an elegant marble fireplace. The room was filled with expensive looking rugs and furniture, including a comfy couch covered with dark blue velvet near the fireplace, where the princess and Poppy laid him down.

"The water is going to ruin the fabric," Shadow protested as Dreama Aurora elevated his leg up with a large, fluffy pillow.

"It's okay."

"Will you be needing my services any longer, Princess?" Poppy asked the princess, glaring at his clumsy employee with a suspicious eye.

"I can handle everything else, Poppy-san. Thanks for the help."

No longer needed, Poppy exited the room and went back into the gardens, much to Shadow's relief. He was always uncomfortable when the caretaker was around.

Shadow shivered, still freezing in his wet clothes despite the warmth of the blazing fire. The princess placed her hand on his forehead, feeling a slight fever coming on.

"Shadow-kun, you're burning up," she said. "I'm going to get you some dry clothes, okay?"

He nodded as Dreama Aurora left the room and went upstairs to her father's closet. She returned a few minutes with an old pair of Helios' jeans, a black cashmere sweater, socks, new underwear, and a couple of towels to dry him off with.

"Tomoe Shizu-sensei, our resident doctor, isn't here right now, but her daughter should be home around lunch time, and she can heal you," Dreama Aurora informed him. "I brought you some of my father's clothes. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing them."

"Great."

Shadow began unzipping his coveralls and pulled them halfway off, but realized that he wasn't going to able to finish the job with his bum leg. He looked up at the princess, who seemed to notice the problem, too. "I think I'm going to need some help," he said sheepishly.

Yumeko started to blush profusely, her face glowing a hot red. She was the only one home. Her parents, along with the rest of the court and their servants, had gone to Mars to discuss the war, and wouldn't be home until later that night. She could ask one of the gardeners to come in and help Shadow undress, but she didn't really feel comfortable doing that. Besides, Poppy would be mad if she stole another one of his workers. He didn't look too happy about Shadow's accident as it was.

"I'll help you," she replied, handing him a towel. "Use this to dry your hair."

Gently, she finished pulling of the rest of his coveralls as he took off his T-shirt, exposing his rock hard abs and muscular arms. Yumeko's blush grew even deeper as she unzipped his pants. Shadow took in a sharp breath, feeling himself getting aroused despite himself. Yumeko then quickly took off his pants and boxers, using the towel to cover up his manhood. Though she tried to do it with as little embarrassment as possible, she couldn't help but take a couple of peeks. Yumeko had never seen a real naked man before, and she liked what she saw.

Using another towel, Yumeko quickly dried off the rest of Shadow's body and helped him put on the clothes she had brought down from her father's closet. She set his old clothes by the fire to dry.

"Would you like something to eat, Shadow-kun?" Yumeko asked, taking a seat on the armchair next to him. "I'm not really much of a cook, but I think I could manage to heat up a can of tomato soup if you're hungry."

"No, that's okay, Princess. You've already done so much for me. Thank you."

"It was nothing," she replied, feeling the blush creeping up her face at Shadow's gratitude, although she couldn't help thinking she should be the one thanking him. Helping him had made her forget about Phoenix, at least for a little while, but now the feelings of remorse came flooding back, stronger than before.

Yumeko sighed, her eyes coming across a picture of her and Phoenix at last year's Crystal Ball. She wiped away a tear that managed to escape from her watery eyes. They looked so happy back then.

Somehow Shadow's hand found her own, soft and comforting, sensing her need for a friend. At first, he didn't say anything. He just held her hand, looking at her with those dark brown eyes.

"I saw you crying in the garden," he admitted, finally breaking the silence between them. "Is something wrong, Princess?"

"You wouldn't be interested in my problems," Yumeko replied.

"Of course I am."

Yumeko walked over to the mantle and took the heavy silver frame in her hands, tears falling over the happy picture. She remembered that night so well, because that was the night Phoenix asked her to become his wife. He had proposed to her in the gardens, right beside the fountain Shadow fell from. The irony was not lost on her.

"Phoenix…"

"Is that your fiancé?" he asked, referring to the picture.

Yumeko sighed and placed the picture back on the mantle. "My former fiancé," she corrected him. "We broke up this morning."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"No, I'm okay with that part. I'm just worried about him. Oh, you wouldn't understand how I feel…"

"Let me try."

Shadow carefully sat up and motioned for Yumeko to take a seat next to him on the couch. He held her close to him, her tears soaking the borrowed sweater.

"From the uniform he was wearing, I'm guessing that this Phoenix guy is in the military and about to go off to fight in the war, right?" Shadow said as Yumeko nodded. "And he broke off the engagement because he was afraid that he might die?"

"That wasn't the only reason. He saw the kiss we shared the night of the Crystal Ball. If you could have only seen the look in his eyes…"

Shadow breathed in deeply, realizing what was going on. "So, now you feel guilty because you never wanted to hurt him," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Princess. This is all my fault. I didn't think the kiss would do so much harm."

"It takes two to tango, Shadow-kun," she said, looking up at him with those large round eyes, which he saw were filled with desire. "I wanted that kiss just as much as you did, maybe even more."

"I don't think that was possible…"

Unable to stop himself, he bent down to kiss her again as he began to unbutton her sweater. Their lips were just about to meet when the sound of the front door slamming brought them both back to reality.

"That's probably the girls, home for lunch," she said, disappointingly. "I'll go get Kaya-chan, and she can fix your leg."

* * *

"So, Taro-kun wants us to go on a double date with you and Toki-san on Friday," Suki said, setting her book bag on the kitchen table. "What do you say, Kagami-chan? Please? Taro-kun knows this fabulous sushi bar we can all go too."

"I don't know, Suki-chan. I'd like too, but next Friday is our two year anniversary and we were planning to do something special, just the two of us. Maybe next week."

"Okay," she replied, disappointedly. "Maybe next week."

The girls took their seats around the kitchen table as Hana passed around a tray of sandwiches she had made. "I wonder how Yumeko-chan's feeling," Tokemi said, taking a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches. "Maybe I should go up and check on her."

Right on cue, the dreamy princess herself walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and looking much stronger. Her cheeks were rosier than usual.

"Speak of the devil…" Ryoko said teasingly.

"Yumeko, what are you doing out of bed?" her cousin asked.

"It's okay, Tokemi. I'm feeling fine. My parents gave me permission to walk around the grounds," she explained, turning to Kaya. "Kaya-chan, I need your help. Will you come to the living room with me? I'm afraid one of the gardeners was hurt cleaning one of the fountains."

"Of course, Yumeko-chan."

The two girls went to the living room where Shadow laid, writhing in pain. While the princess stayed with him, he had hid the agony he was in from her, but after she left to get Kaya, he allowed himself to show his weakness.

"Shadow, this is Tomoe Kaya-chan, the doctor's daughter," Yumeko said, introducing the pretty girl to him.

Shadow immediately recognized her as one of the Dream Soldiers, Sailor Saturn, and dug into the pocket of his nearby discarded coveralls for the potion his father had given him. Kaya's eyes darkened as she sensed an evil aura surrounding the handsome patient.

"Have we met before, Shadow-kun?" Kaya asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't think so," he lied, spritzing some of the clear liquid over his body. The two girls glanced at each other in confusion, but the potion seemed to have the desired effect. "It's cologne," he explained as Kaya rolled up the leg of his jeans. "I'm afraid I don't exactly smell as fresh as a daisy after working in the garden."

"I see."

Kaya saw that Shadow's leg was in pretty bad shape. He had broken it in several places, but it wouldn't be too difficult to heal.

She gently placed her soft hands on the injured leg and whispered something in a low tone. A few seconds later, she began to glow a bright purple color. Shadow could feel her soothing healing power chase away the pain, giving him much needed relief.

"Thank you, Tomoe-san," he said, standing up and grabbing his still damp clothes. "I better be going. Thank you for all your help, Princess. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem, Shadow-kun."

They exchanged an intimate look which Kaya didn't seem to notice, then the princess walked Shadow to the front door. "I'll bring the clothes back tomorrow," Shadow promised.

"You don't have to do that. I'm sure my father won't miss them. He hasn't worn that sweater in years, and he has plenty of jeans."

An awkward silence fell between them. What would have happened if her friends' arrival hadn't interrupted that moment? Finally, when Shadow was sure no one was looking, he gave her a hug.

"Goodbye, Princess," he whispered in her ear. "Try to cheer up, okay?"

She gave him a small smile. "Goodbye, Shadow-kun."

* * *

Midnight smiled to herself as she stared at the image that appeared on her large, full-length magical mirror, but for once it wasn't because of how good she looked (although, she did look hot in a short black mini-dress that was low-cut in the front, showing off her generous bosom, and the hauntingly beautiful onyx amulet that hung from her neck).

Her brother was such an idiot. Shadow just could not keep away from Dreama Aurora, could he? She knew that something was going on between the golden-eyed princess of Silver Millennium and the commander-in-chief of the Delian Nightmare Alliance. This recent development could be very useful in her ultimate goal.

"I'm watching you, big brother…"


	8. Act 7 Blackmail

Act 7 - Blackmail

Dinner that night in the royal dining room was unusually quiet. The king and queen had returned from Mars, completely exhausted by the journey and the endless meetings they had to sit through. In fact, the queen looked like she was about to fall asleep in her rice bowl. And Tokemi, who regularly ate with the family due to the fact that she rarely got to see her parents, seemed to be completely ignoring her uncle for some reason, only speaking to her aunt and cousin.

Things were definitely out of the ordinary from their usually animated mealtimes, but Yumeko was acting the strangest of all. She had barely uttered two words the entire meal. How was she going to break the news of her and Phoenix's broken engagement to her parents? They were so pleased with her choice of husband. The news would certainly disappoint both of them, especially her mother, who had grown to love Phoenix like a son.

"Yumeko, have you heard from Phoenix?" her mother asked, glancing at the empty spot across from Yumeko. "He's usually here by dinnertime."

"He went back to Crystal Tokyo," she replied quietly.

"So soon? I knew he was assigned command of Fort Crystal, but I thought Phoenix would at least wait until tomorrow before leaving. We would have liked to have said goodbye."

"He wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see him in a couple of months. The war will hopefully be over by that time and then we can be begin the preparations for the wedding…"

The queen's voice trailed off as she noticed her daughter staring sadly down at her food. Helios noticed it too and took Yumeko's hand. A tear ran down her cheek, falling into her untouched dinner.

"What's wrong, my little princess?" her father asked. "Are you worried about Phoenix? I'm sure he will be alright. The general is a fine warrior with the skill of a man twice his age."

"There won't be a wedding, Papa," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Serenity exclaimed, surprised at the news. "Yumeko, what happened? I don't understand."

Yumeko stood up, unable to hold in her tears any longer. "I-I'm sorry, Mama, Papa," she apologized before running out of the dining room.

"Yumeko!"

Serenity put down her chopsticks and went after her only daughter, leaving Helios and Tokemi to finish dinner in silence. The king started to follow his wife up to Yumeko's room, but decided that mother and daughter needed some time alone together. Instead, he turned his attention to his curiously quiet niece.

"Tokemi, would you like some more rice?" he asked, passing her Yumeko's bowl. "I don't think Yumeko will be coming back down, and there's no reason to let good food go to waste."

A frosty silence answered him. Tokemi just stared blankly ahead, refusing to acknowledge his presence. As far as she was concerned, she might as well be the only person in the room.

"How was your day? Did you learn anything interesting in school?"

Again there was no answer. Helios was at a loss for words. He didn't understand why his beloved niece wouldn't speak to him. They had always had a close relationship, especially since she didn't get to see her father all that much. Kado usually stayed with Masago at the Gate of Time, occasionally popping in for a short visit, so Helios had become sort of become like a father figure to Tokemi.

"Tokemi, did I do something to upset you?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Your Majesty," she finally said. He winced at the use of his title. What had happened to Uncle Helios? "I know all about your dirty little secret."

"My secret?" he repeated, confused. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about. What is this dirty little secret?"

"As if you didn't know. You are all the same. I thought you were different, but now I know you're nothing but a man."

Tokemi violently pushed the chair from the table, knocking over a glass of water, and stood up. She then turned toward her uncle, her angry face becoming once again cold and unemotional like a mask. "If you will excuse me now, Your Majesty, I need to make sure Yumeko is okay."

She walked out of the room, leaving Helios more confused than ever. What was she talking about? What secret?

* * *

Yumeko's sobs shook through her entire body like an earthquake. Her mother wrapped her loving arms around her beloved daughter, whispering calming words of encouragement, and Elysia handed her a handkerchief. Between intervals of tears, the princess explained what had happened, leaving the part about Shadow out, still quite ashamed by her behavior.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be sorry about," Serenity insisted. "These things happen all the time. Phoenix apparently just was not the man you were meant to spend the rest of your life with."

Yumeko looked up at her mother. "But aren't you and Papa disappointed? I know how much you two wanted us to get married."

"It's true that your father and I liked General Phoenix very much, but your future happiness is much more important to us. We will be pleased with any man you choose to marry as long as he makes you happy, whether he be a prince or a pauper. Somewhere out there is a man that you were destined to be with, your soul mate, your dream lover. I don't know when he will appear, but someday the time will come, and the two of you will be blissfully happy together, just like your father and I. That is our greatest wish for our beautiful golden dream."

"Oh, Mommy…"

A knock on the door interrupted their tender moment. Yumeko quickly wiped away her tears and answered the door.

"Yumeko, are you okay?" Tokemi asked, wrapping her cousin in a hug.

"Not yet," Yumeko said, returning the hug, "but I will be."

* * *

Shadow grabbed a red marker from his pencil holder and began randomly drawing circles around possible attack sites on a map of Silver Millennium. He knew that he should be concentrating more on his strategy, but for some strange reason, his heart wasn't into it anymore. He was simply going through the motions.

There was a time in his life when war was the only thing he lived for. The excitement of predicting the enemy's next move, the feeling of authority he got from ordering the troops, the thrill of the attack -- all were distant memories for him now. When he was younger, he had been a promising graduate from the Nightmare Academy, eager to please his father. Shadow had quickly climbed up in the ranks, becoming commander-in-chief at the tender age of eighteen. Under his command, the Delian Nightmare Alliance grew at an alarming rate, practically doubling in size. Without his guidance, it was doubtful that they would have the power to rage war against the universe's greatest kingdom, Silver Millennium.

The thought now sickened him. This war, if continued, would be the cause of so much pain and suffering, especially to Dreama Aurora. From the look in her eyes, he knew that she was worried to death about her former fiancé, General Phoenix of Earth. She still cared about him very much, not as a lover, but as a friend.

"What have I done?" he said, throwing the marker aside and hiding his face in his hands. When had he developed a heart?

Phantom entered the study. "Master Shadow-sama, Mistress Midnight-sama would like to have a word with you."

"Tell her I'm busy. I'm not in the mood for her antics tonight."

"I tried telling her that you were working on battle plans, but she insists that what she has to say is of the utmost importance. I quote, 'If Shadow doesn't see me right now, he can kiss his precious head goodbye', whatever that means."

Shadow breathed in deeply. Midnight must finally want to talk about what she saw the night of the Crystal Ball. "Fine, Phantom. Tell my sister that she can come in, but just for a few minutes. I have a lot of work to do."

A few seconds later, Midnight orbed into the study wearing another one of her trademark slutty outfits. He wondered why she even bothered to waste money buying clothes anymore. She could walk around naked and get the same effect.

"So, Shady, how's your leg feeling?" she asked as he bristled at the use of his childhood nickname.

"My leg? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Shadow replied, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Midnight must have been spying on him with that stupid mirror of hers, which was not good news. "And the name is Shadow, not Shady."

"You don't have to play games with me, ShadOW. I know all about what happened today in Elysion, so there's no reason to try to hide it."

Midnight took a seat on the edge of his cluttered desk and began shuffling through a pile of paper. She was loving every minute of this. Her brother looked positively white as a ghost, which was what Shadow was going to be if he didn't give into her demands. She had him cornered, and he knew it.

"Now, personally, I don't really care what goes on between you and the princess of Silver Millennium," she continued. "For all I care, the two of you could make wild, passionate love on this very table and I wouldn't raise an eyebrow. However, I have a feeling that our father would have a different reaction to his son's dalliance with the enemy; one that involves a guillotine, lots of blood, and your head."

"What do you want from me, Midnight?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Power," she answered without a thought. "I'm tired of being a lowly drill sergeant. Nobody respects me. Besides, all the men do is hit on me and try to pinch my butt."

"Why don't you try wearing something that actually covers your butt instead of those micro-minis you always wear? Men don't respect women in short skirts. It's a proven fact."

Midnight stuck her tongue out at her brother. He was always lecturing her about the clothes she wore, although he didn't seem to have a problem when other girls wore revealing outfits.

"I'm being serious, Shadow. Even you have to admit that I deserve to be promoted, but Daddy's afraid that his precious little girl is going to get hurt."

Shadow pretended to choke on his water. "Whoa! Are you telling me that for once dear old 'Daddy' actually said no to one of your demands? Is the world about to end?"

"I wouldn't be so sarcastic if I were you. Remember, I'm the only one that stands in the way of you and the guillotine."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Shadow sighed and rubbed at his temple. "I suppose I could put you in charge of the one of the battalions if that will make you happy."

"Well, actually, I had somewhat larger aspirations."

"Like what?"

"Commander-in-chief of the Delian Nightmare Army."

This time he actually did almost choke on the water. Midnight wanted _his_ job? She was taking this way too far. There was no way he was giving her control of the entire army. "Absolutely not, Midnight."

"Think about it, Shadow! Giving me control of the troops will be beneficial to the both of us. You'll be far too busy with searching for the crystal and making goo-goo eyes with the princess to properly concentrate on the attacks. Let me take them off your mind. Plus, do I have to remind you that I hold your life in my hands if I don't get my way? One word to Daddy, and…" She made a slashing motion across her throat, making sure Shadow got the message.

"This is blackmail, Midnight!"

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Even though Shadow knew he would one day regret this decision, he had no other choice. It was either give into his sister's demand or else lose his life. He handed her the map he had been working on and the keys to his airship.

"Okay, Midnight. You win. I will give you control of the Delian Nightmare Army on one condition. Do not attack Earth or Elysion until I give you the go ahead, okay?"

"Sure, whatever."

Midnight squealed with delight as she jingled her brother's keys. This was going to be fun.

"You made the right decision, Shady."

"It's SHADOW!"


	9. Act 8 Rendezvous in the Garden

Act 8 - Rendezvous in the Garden

Yumeko was sitting on the balcony, staring out over the gardens, which was beginning to become a regular occurrence. It had been over a week since her break-up with Phoenix and that wonderful afternoon spent with Shadow, who had comforted her in a time of deepest sorrow.

The thought of the handsome gardener caused the princess to blush a bright pink color. She had not talked to him since, although she spent much of her time spying on Shadow from the balcony. Today, for example, he was helping Botan and Joji to prune the bushes in the garden.

She was in love with Shadow. There was no other way to put it, but Yumeko was afraid of these feelings of passion she felt. Perhaps that was why she was avoiding him like a case of the plague. She was scared of what she might do if she allowed herself the chance. What had almost happened the day Shadow broke his leg was a wake-up call. Yumeko knew she had to stop it before she did something she would regret, but it was very difficult.

Her nights were filled with dreams of him, dreams that made her blush just to remember them. They were so full of passion, romance, and love. Only in her dreams was she able to freely express herself without fear. It was becoming even more of a struggle for Elysia to drag her out of bed in the morning because Yumeko had no desire to be brought back down to reality. Her only wish was to live in the dreamland of her imagination with the man she loved for all eternity…

The sudden appearance of her overprotective guardian cat brought Yumeko back from her revelry. Elysia had a concerned look on her face. Her mistress had been acting even more absentminded than usual ever since the day Phoenix left.

"Yumeko, shouldn't you be studying?" she asked, jumping on the rail of the balcony. "You're way behind on your schoolwork because of the days you missed after the attack. It's going to take a lot of hard work to get caught up again."

"I'll do it later, Elysia."

"Why not now? There's no better time than the present."

"Okay, okay."

Sighing, Yumeko picked up the book she was supposed to be reading for her psychology class from her vanity, then went back out on the balcony. She turned to the first page and pretended to read, which seemed to satisfy the cat for a couple of minutes until she realized that Yumeko's attention was focused on a certain young man with curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes who was pruning the bushes down below. Could he be the reason why the princess was acting so peculiar?

Elysia quietly studied the gardener. He was certainly handsome, there was no doubt about that, but there was something about the young man that struck her wrong. She could sense a strange power coming from him, causing a chill to run down her spine. Could it be possible that he was an enemy?

Almost as if the man could feel her eyes on him, he glanced up at the balcony, causing Elysia to jump and Yumeko to drop her book in surprise. The text fell in the bush below the balcony.

"My book!" Yumeko exclaimed, jumping up and going to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elysia asked.

"Down to the gardens to get my book. I'll be back in a minute."

"Yumeko, no…"

But it was too late. The princess had already left the room, not giving the cat the chance to tell Yumeko about her suspicions.

* * *

Shadow was surprised to find Dreama Aurora spying on him from her bedroom balcony. Ever since that day, it seemed like she was avoiding him. For a while, he had even thought that she and Phoenix had gotten back together, but Botan and Joji hadn't heard anything about the engagement being back on, so he knew that wasn't the reason.

Had he done something to upset her? Shadow knew he had been out of line when he tried to kiss her, especially so soon after the break-up, but she was so beautiful, it was hard to resist. He wanted to touch those rose red lips, to hear her heart beat with his, to feel her naked body in his arms…

The last week had been pure torture. How many times had he glanced around the garden, searching for those unusual amber eyes that seemed to fill the world with golden light? He had given up his position in the army to be with her, yet Dreama Aurora was no where to be found.

So when Shadow glanced up at her balcony and found Dreama Aurora staring at him, his heart skipped a beat. She must have been embarrassed by being discovered for the book she was reading fell into the bushes below.

Shadow walked over to the bush and picked up the thick textbook. He stared at the title of the book, his hands running over the raised golden letters. It was called _The Interpretation of Dreams_, written by some guy by the name of Sigmund Freud, who he had never heard of. Flipping through the pages, Shadow began reading a random passage:

_But the description of dreaming - which, after all is said and done, remains a function of the mind - as a somatic process implies another meaning as well. It is intended to show that dreams are unworthy to rank as psychical processes. Dreaming has often been compared with 'the ten fingers of a man who knows nothing of music wondering over the keys of a piano'; and this simile shows as well as anything the sort of opinion that is usually held of dreaming by representatives of the exact sciences. On this view a dream is something wholly and completely incapable of interpretation; for how could the ten fingers of an unmusical player produce a piece of music? _

"Shadow?"

He quickly shut the book and turned around on his heel, coming face to face with the princess of Silver Millennium. He gasped, taking in her beauty. Dreama Aurora looked so incredibly beautiful, dressed in a simple white shirt and a long flowing skirt in a soft floral print. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of tasteful gold hoops.

"I believe this is yours," Shadow said, handing the book to Yumeko. Their fingertips touched, causing a shock of electricity.

Yumeko took a step back, holding the book up to her chest. "Thank you," she said softly, turning to leave.

She had to get out of here before she lost her nerve. Shadow was looking a little too sexy. His dark eyes were staring into her own, full of love, desire…and pain?

"Wait, Princess, don't go," he said, taking her hand. "I want to show you something."

"I really have to study, Shadow-kun. And shouldn't you be getting back to work? Poppy-san will yell at you if you slack off."

"It's okay. I'm on my lunch break."

It wasn't exactly the truth, but that didn't matter. He wasn't scared of the old caretaker. The princess finally relented, following Shadow to the back of the garden where the roses were grown.

Once there, he stopped in front of one of the bushes and cut off a single, perfect blood red rose, which he placed in her blue hair. "The moment I saw that rose, I thought of you," Shadow whispered.

"It's beautiful, Shadow."

"Not quite as beautiful as you."

Taking her chin in his hand, Shadow raised her lips to his own, kissing her passionately. It happened so fast that Yumeko didn't know how to react, other than to kiss him back. He was pulling her closer to his body, running his hands down her back and through her long curly hair, as she responded hungrily to his kisses. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, but finally Yumeko managed to gently pull back from his strong embrace. They were both breathless.

"Shadow, I REALLY need to study now," Yumeko said quickly, picking up her book, which had fallen on the ground during their moment of passion. "Next Monday, I have a huge test on Freud's theories about the origin of dreams, and I haven't even gotten past the first page."

"Dreams?"

Yumeko looked up at Shadow's eyes and saw that flicker of pain she saw earlier, only this time it was more pronounced. What was causing him to feel this sadness? She didn't understand.

"Yes, dreams," she answered. "It's for my psychology class."

Shadow was silent for a moment, making Yumeko feel very nervous. What was he thinking about? Finally, he sat down on a nearby bench and said something totally unexpected.

"Princess, what does it feel like to dream?"

She was taken back by the question. What did he mean? Surely he knew what if felt like to dream, but he sounded so sincere and curious, just like a little child who wanted to know where babies came from or why the sky was blue.

"Are you saying that you've never had a dream before?" she asked, sitting down beside him and placing her hand on his knee.

"The people of my world are not allowed to dream," he admitted.

"Not allowed to dream? Shadow, I don't understand. Where did you really come from?"

Shadow knew he had said too much. How was he going to get out of this problem without Dreama Aurora guessing the truth? He began racking his brain, searching for a suitable lie.

"I'm sure you've never heard of it," he finally said. "I come from a small planet in the Asteroid Belt, near the Vesta Asteroid. It's so tiny that you probably couldn't find it on a map. Only about a hundred or so people live there."

"It's not a part of Silver Millennium?"

"Not yet," he lied. "It's a territory of your kingdom, but won't become a full-fledged member until the population reaches five hundred. Until then, we are allowed to make and abide by our own laws."

Yumeko let the information soak in. It was true that there were many small planets in the Belt that were not official members of Silver Millennium, but she never heard of a law that banned people from dreaming. How was that even possible? A person just couldn't stop dreaming of their own will, could they?

Shadow was staring at her patiently, waiting for an answer to his earlier question. Yumeko didn't know how what to say. How could she explain what a dream felt like?

"Well, I guess a dream kind of feels like floating on air. It's like you are in a completely different world, where anything and everything can happen, and usually does."

"Really? It sounds wonderful," he said, caressing her cheek. "What do you dream about, Princess?"

"Honestly?" she asked, slightly blushing. "I've been dreaming about you, Shadow-kun, ever since that day you fell from the fountain."

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn't as passionate as the kiss they shared earlier, but it was twice as sweet.

"If I could dream, Princess, I would dream about you," he whispered in her ear as Poppy interrupted their little rendezvous, looking none too happy.

"Shadow-kun, get back to work," he ordered. "And Princess, Elysia has been looking all over for you."

* * *

Elysia paced back and forth along the edge of the fountain. Where could Yumeko have gone? She said that she was just going down to the garden to retrieve her book, but that was over an hour ago. Even worse, the handsome gardener was missing as well. Elysia had no doubt that the two of them were together. She had to end this relationship before Yumeko got hurt.

Just when she felt like she was about to go crazy with worry, the dreamy princess herself walked up to the fountain, a soft smile on her face.

"Where have you been, young lady?" the cat demanded. "You had me worried sick."

"Elysia, you worry way too much. I was just talking to Shadow-kun."

"Shadow-kun? Is he the young man you were so intently studying when you really should have been reading your book?"

Yumeko blushed, realizing that her secret had been discovered. Apparently she hadn't done a good job concealing her little spy game.

"I think you should stay away from that guy, Yumeko."

"Why, Elysia?"

"Well…because I said so, that's why," she replied, unable to think of a suitable reason. What was she supposed to say? That there was a possibility that Shadow was working for the enemy? The last thing Elysia wanted to do was worry her mistress, especially after all that had happened recently.

"Surely you can think of a better reason than 'Because I said so,'" Yumeko said, walking back to the castle.

Elysia jumped off the fountain and followed her. "Well, there's also the fact that you and Phoenix broke up little more than a week ago. Don't you think you should give your heart a little time to heal before you jump into another relationship? And have you even thought about the class division? It simply is not appropriate for the princess to socialize with the service," the cat babbled.

"Don't tell me you're an elitist, Elysia," Yumeko giggled, knowing that she didn't really mean it. Elysia was the one always urging her to make friends with the servants. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Don't try to change the subject. The point is, I think that it would be best for everyone concerned if you stayed away from that guy. There's something about him that just doesn't strike me right."

Those words sounded vaguely familiar to Yumeko. Didn't Poppy say something like that when she first asked about Shadow? She knew that the old caretaker and Elysia were looking out for her best interest, but just because they didn't like Shadow (for whatever crazy reason), that was no reason to stop seeing him. What in the world did they have against him?

"This conversation is over, Elysia," Yumeko said tersely, entering the palace library. "I really need to study."

"But Yumeko…"

The door slammed in her face.


	10. Act 9 Deceptions

Act 9 - Deceptions

The next morning, Elysia woke up bright and early in the morning, anxious to talk to Poppy about his mysterious employee. Last night, she had tried again to warn Yumeko about the weird feelings she had about Shadow, but the princess simply would not listen to reason. Perhaps Poppy had some information about Yumeko's crush that she could use as evidence.

Careful not to wake her dreaming mistress, Elysia quietly snuck out of the bedroom through her kitty door and ran down stairs. Most of the residents of the palace were still in bed, so she didn't have to worry about somebody telling Yumeko about what she was doing. Even though she was doing this for the princess's own good, it still felt as if she was spying on her.

Poppy and his daughter Violet lived in a cozy cottage near the back of the garden, practically hidden from view by the many tall trees that grew near the house. In exchange for Poppy's labor and expertise, they were allowed to live in the cottage free of charge, which showed how much the king and queen appreciated his skills. There was no doubt that Poppy was the best gardener in the entire kingdom. He was blessed with the proverbial green thumb that could make any flower grow in any kind of climate.

Breathless from running across the vast garden to Poppy's house, Elysia knocked on the front door. The delightful aroma of freshly brewed coffee tickled her nose as Violet answered.

"Elysia-san, what a wonderful surprise!" the pretty girl exclaimed in her delightful English accent, showing the cat inside. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? Would you like some warm milk to drink?"

"No, thank you, Violet-san," Elysia said, taking a seat at the kitchen table, which was already set for breakfast. "I can't stay long. Actually, I was hoping I could speak with your father before he went out to the gardens. Is he here?"

"He's getting dressed, but he should be down any minute."

After finally convincing Elysia to have at least a small bowl of milk, Violet went back to work, fixing pancakes. Poppy's daughter was a couple of years older than Yumeko and was probably the princess's closest non-royal friend. The girls had grown up together in the garden, torturing the gardeners and scaring everybody half to death by climbing up the tallest trees in the garden. Poppy liked to call them his little 'weeds', always popping up in the strangest places.

Because Violet's mother Rose died when she was just a little girl, she had taken over most of the household chores, like the cleaning and cooking, not leaving room for much of a social life. Violet was terribly shy around people she didn't know very well and preferred to stay at home with her father. She rarely left the cottage except to pick flowers or to deliver her father's lunch. Although she was very pretty, Violet had never even went on a date, as far as Elysia knew.

Five minutes had passed and Poppy still hadn't appeared. "Papa!" Violet shouted. "Are you awake? Breakfast is ready and you have a guest."

"I'm coming, sweetheart!"

Poppy entered the kitchen about a minute later and took a seat at the table. "Good morning, everyone," he said cheerfully, pouring syrup on his pancakes. Elysia was surprised at seeing this kinder side of the old caretaker. He always seemed so gruff when she saw him in the gardens. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Papa," Violet replied, kissing him on the cheek. She sat down at the table and handed him the morning paper. "Elysia-san said that she wanted to discuss something with you."

"Really? What's on your mind, Elysia?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I was hoping you could give me some information on an employee of yours," Elysia said. She wiped the milk from her long whiskers before she continued. "I believe his name is Shadow."

At the mention of Shadow's name, Poppy's eyes immediately darkened. Apparently the old caretaker didn't care too much for him either.

"Oh, is he that handsome gardener that started working here a couple of weeks ago?" Violet asked. She was slightly blushing. "He seems very mysterious and romantic. I bet you that he's some kind of prince or lord who gave up his title to be with the woman he loved, or something like that, and now he's saving up money to marry her. Don't you think?"

"Violet, you need to stop reading so many of those romance novels of yours," Poppy said with a roll of his eyes, turning his attention to Elysia. He became serious once again. "So, what do you want to know about the mysterious Shadow who suddenly appeared out of nowhere into my gardens?"

"I need to know everything you know about him. I'm afraid that the princess has developed a crush on the young man, but I don't think it is wise for her to pursue this relationship. Every time I see him, I get this strange chill up my spine."

"You felt it too?"

So she wasn't crazy. Poppy thought there was something fishy about Shadow, too; it wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

"What do you know about him, Poppy-san? Where did he come from?"

"I really don't know much more than you do. He just showed up a couple of days before the ball, claiming to be filling in for one of my regular employees, Tamura Noburo-kun, who apparently had the flu. I was immediately suspicious because in all the years Noburo-kun's worked for me, he has never once called in sick."

"Did you check on his story?"

"I called his house a couple of days later, and his wife confirmed the story, although I suspect she was lying. She didn't answer my questions right away. It seemed like she was waiting for me to say what I knew, and then just agreeing with whatever I said."

"Strange… What else do you know about him? Does he have any family or friends?"

"Most of the time Shadow-kun just keeps to himself, but he does occasionally talk to Botan-kun and Joji-kun. As to his family, I saw him at the ball with a very…shall we say, vivacious young lady, whom I believe was his sister, but I wouldn't know for sure."

"Other than the chills, have you noticed anything unusual about him?" Elysia asked. "I mean, have you seen him use any strange powers or something like that?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't, but I have caught him sneaking a look into the palace windows and snooping around the gardens a couple of times." Poppy frowned. "At first, I just brushed it off as curiosity, but now that I think about it, he was acting quite suspicious."

_Shadow might be searching for something, like the Dream Crystal, _Elysia thought. _Could he and his "sister" be the ones behind the attack on Yumeko during the Crystal Ball?_

Elysia finished her bowl of milk and jumped off the table, anxious to get back to the palace before Yumeko woke up and found her missing. Though she didn't have any hard proof that Shadow was working for the enemy, she was now more convinced than ever that she must keep the two lovers apart. The information Poppy provided her with seemed incredibly suspicious.

"Thank you, Violet-san, for the milk, but I must be going," Elysia said. "And Poppy-san, you've been a great help. I really appreciate you taking the time to answer my questions."

"It was no problem. I would do anything to ensure the princess's safety and I think you are very wise to be concerned about Shadow-kun's intentions. From the very first day I met him, I knew he was not a trustworthy man. I'll be sure to keep him as far away from the princess as I possibly can. "

"Thank you, Poppy-san."

* * *

Shadow orbed into the throne room at the command of his father, wondering what King Scorpio wanted at this hour in the morning. It better not take too long. He had to leave in a few minutes if he was to be on time for work. Poppy would not be happy if he showed up late.

Midnight was already there, and for once she didn't have that annoying smirk on her face. She must not know why they were called either.

Shadow quickly bowed to his parents and took his place beside his sister.

"What's going on?" he quietly asked Midnight, who shrugged her shoulders in answer to his question.

"I was hoping you knew," she whispered.

King Scorpio silently contemplated his two children for a couple of minutes, making Shadow very nervous. What did he want? Had he somehow found out about Dreama Aurora? He quickly brushed that fear away. It wasn't possible. Midnight was the only person who knew about the romance and from the way she was acting, he knew that she had not revealed his secret. Finally, the king broke the silence.

"I'm very pleased with how things are progressing in the war, Midnight. You have proven yourself a true leader."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said proudly.

Shadow had to admit that his sister was a better warrior than he first thought. Ever since he had handed his duties to Midnight, she had managed to capture the rest of the major planets, along with a few of the larger asteroids, of Silver Millennium. Only Earth and Elysion remained under Queen Lady Serenity's and King Helios' complete control.

"But I'm afraid your successes mean nothing without the crystal," Scorpio said, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his son. "Shadow, when you stepped down as commander in favor of your sister, I was under the impression that you wanted to devote most of your energy on finding the Dream Crystal, but I have seen no proof of you coming any closer to discovering the location of that cursed stone than you were before. I'm growing impatient. We might have captured most of the kingdom, but until I have the crystal and Elysion under my control, it means absolutely nothing to me."

"I'm working on it, Your Majesty, but it is very difficult to search for the crystal without being detected," Shadow replied, trying to defend himself. "My boss, old man Poppy, won't let me out of his sight. Every time I try to look for it, there he is, looking at me with those suspicious eyes."

"I don't want to hear excuses," he growled angrily. "If this man gets in the way again, just kill him and get it over with. You're a warrior, Shadow. It's your job. Murder should be like second nature to you by now."

"But…"

King Scorpio abruptly stood up and stomped over to the door, Nyx following meekly behind. "This discussion is over, Shadow. I don't care how you do it, just get me the Dream Crystal, or else!"

Slamming the door, his parents left the room, leaving the two siblings to discuss what had happened. Although the king left before finishing his threat, Shadow had a fairly good idea what would happen if he didn't find the crystal soon. His father did not take failure very kindly.

He glanced over at his little sister, who actually seemed somewhat concerned about her brother. Midnight took a seat on the queen's throne, looking very much like a younger version of her mother, with her long white hair and sparkling violet eyes. Shadow wondered why he never noticed how similar Midnight and Nyx were physically, although on the inside, mother and daughter were as different as night and day.

"You know, Shadow, if you would give me permission to attack Earth, I'm sure that I could buy you some time. Daddy just wants results, and if I were to capture the beautiful blue planet, he would be pleased. Then maybe he wouldn't be so rough on you."

Shadow immediately shook his head "no", not even stopping to think about his answer. He would not allow Midnight to attack Earth. It was a promise he made to himself the day he agreed to his sister's blackmail, and the reason he made that stipulation. As long as Earth remained under the king and queen's control, there was no way the Delian Nightmare Army could reach Elysion. "I can't allow you to do that, Midnight. General Phoenix's army is too strong for us. It's best to wait until we have the Dream Crystal under our control."

"And just when will that be, Shady?" she asked sharply, no longer feeling pity for her brother. "You've been working in Elysion for weeks and you still haven't found that stupid little crystal. I'm beginning to think you have no intention of ever finding it."

"That's crazy!" he exclaimed, although quite true. He had become a traitor to his people in every way except in name.

"Is it? You've let your feelings for that little slut get in the way of your duty, haven't you?"

Shadow reached back his hand and slapped Midnight across her face, leaving a large red mark on her pale white cheek. "Don't you ever call Dreama Aurora a slut again!"

Reaching up to touch the tender area, Midnight narrowed her eyes. "You assshole! You are going to pay for that!"

"Well, you'll just have to get your revenge later, because I'm already ten minutes late for work."

Shadow gathered his tools and orbed out of the room as a plan formed in Midnight's mind. He would pay for what he's done. Boy, would he pay!

* * *

When Shadow finally arrived at the gardens, Poppy was waiting for him by the golden gate, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring at his tardy employee. For a second, his father's words echoed in his head: _If this man gets in the way again, just kill him and get it over with._ Although it was tempting, Shadow blocked away that thought. Just because he didn't like Poppy was no reason to kill him. The groundskeeper kept silent until after he punched in his identification number.

"Why are you late, Mikage-kun?" he demanded, using the fake last name Shadow had given him. "You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

"I had some family business to take care of," Shadow answered truthfully. "Don't worry. I'm already prepared for manure duty or whatever torturous punishment you can think up for my tardiness."

Poppy's nostrils flared in anger. For once Shadow had managed to do something that warranted punishment, but because of the promise he made to Elysia, he would not be able to enforce it. Much to the younger man's surprise, the old caretaker reached into his pocket and pulled out some car keys, which he handed over to Shadow, along with what appeared to be a map of some kind.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I need you to go to Peridot to pick up an order of gardening tools. Those are the keys to my car and directions to the store."

"Peridot? But that's like six hours away," Shadow complained. "Why can't the store just send the tools through the mail like any normal company?"

"These are very special, handcrafted tools, and therefore it is too risky to send them to Elysion by regular methods. I personally feel much better having one of my employees go pick them up."

"But why me? I thought that was Ina Matsuo-kun's job."

"Today is his day off," Poppy lied. "Now, stop asking questions and get going. The car is in the garage, in space A4."

Shadow reluctantly headed toward the garage, jingling the keys in his hand. He had hoped to see Dreama Aurora today, but that most likely would not be possible. By the time he got back from the store, it would probably around dinner time.

There was something fishy about this whole thing. Why would Poppy ask him to go get the tools? He had plenty of other employees he could have sent that had worked there for many years. Poppy seemed like the type of person who valued trust and loyalty. Asking him, of all people, didn't make any sense at all to Shadow, especially with such valuable cargo. What was Poppy planning?

Despite his reservations, Shadow slid into the driver's seat of Poppy's car and drove off in the direction of the small town of Peridot, wondering what lie in store for him there.

* * *

Once she managed to sneak past Elysia, who was had fallen asleep by the warm glow of the fireplace, Yumeko grabbed her jacket from the closet and quietly went out into the garden. She knew that she should be studying for her test, but it probably wouldn't help very much anyway. Ever since what happened yesterday, she couldn't concentrate on anything but Shadow. She felt like she was on cloud nine, and not even Elysia's warnings about Shadow could bring her back down to earth. Was this what love felt like?

Yumeko strolled around the gardens, searching for the handsome gardener who had stolen her heart, but he was nowhere in sight. A short interview with Joji and Botan revealed nothing. They had no idea where he was either.

She was about to give up her search when she spotted Poppy, who was busy transferring the plants into pots. If anybody knew where Shadow was, he would. As the princess approached him, Poppy stood up and wiped the soil off his hands. He had a fairly good idea what she was here for.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Poppy-san," she said. "Do you happen to know where Shadow-kun is today? I've searched the entire gardens, but I haven't seen him anywhere."

"That's because he's not here. I sent him to Peridot to pick up some gardening tools for me. He'll be gone the entire day."

"Oh." Yumeko sighed. "Well, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later."

Yumeko walked back to the palace, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see Shadow today, but perhaps it was for the best. She really did need to finish reading her book, although it would be hard to concentrate on Freud's theories when she had Shadow on the brain.

Grabbing her textbook from the library, where she had left it last night, Yumeko went upstairs to Tokemi's room. She was sure that her cousin had already finished reading the book, as usual. Maybe she could convince Tokemi to give her a couple hints so that she wouldn't totally bomb the test.

When she reached Tokemi's room, she lightly knocked on the door, but there was no answer, which was strange. It was practically noon. Surely she was awake by now. Quietly. Yumeko opened the door and peeped her head inside, seeing that her cousin was sitting at her desk, apparently absorbed in the paper she was reading.

"Tokemi? It's me. Can I come in?" she asked.

The raven-haired teen guiltily hid the papers under her notebook and turned around to greet Yumeko. She seemed flustered, but quickly regained her composure. "Hey, Yumeko. Was that you knocking earlier? I thought I heard something, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, I thought you were still asleep."

Yumeko plopped down on Tokemi's neatly made bed, grabbing one of the fluffy maroon pillows. "Can I borrow your Freud notes? This book is too confusing. I can't understand anything! Please?"

"You won't learn anything if I just give you all the answers. I'm sure that if you just found a quiet place to study and really concentrated on your reading, you'll figure it out."

"But I don't have time to figure it out. The test is Monday, and I haven't even gotten past the third chapter. You have to help me out! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she pleaded, getting on her hands and knees.

Tokemi couldn't help smiling at the sight of the princess on the bed, begging and pleading to borrow her notes. She was obviously quite desperate if she was resorting to such drastic tactics. How could she say no to those large golden eyes?

"Okay, okay. You can have them, this time, but you really should try to study harder. I won't be able to bail you out all the time. You're just lucky we have the same psychology class."

"You're the best, Tokemi! I knew I could count on you," Yumeko said, giving her cousin a big hug.

Tokemi stood up and went to the door. "I'm going downstairs to get the notes. I think I accidentally left them in the library."

"Okay. Hurry back!"

Once she left, Yumeko straightened up the small mess she made of the bed, knowing that Tokemi hated anything to be out of place. She was a self-described neat freak, while Yumeko was the exact opposite. Her room considered itself lucky if it managed to be cleaned one a month.

A fit of curiosity came over her as she glanced over at Tokemi's perfectly organized desk. What had she been looking at before that was so interesting? A love letter? Even though she knew she shouldn't, Yumeko couldn't help herself. She carefully lifted the notebook and picked up the single piece of paper that was hidden underneath it.

Although, when she saw what was on the paper, she wished she never had. The image of an extremely beautiful young woman with long white hair and her beloved father, kissing in the temple of Elysion, stared up at her, breaking her heart. No… This had to be a mistake. It couldn't be true. Her father loved her mother. He would never do something like this. But this picture…

As Tokemi walked back into the room with her notes, the page fell from her fingers to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true!

"Yumeko? Here's the notes you asked for."

"I don't want them anymore," the princess said, struggling to hold back her tears. "I've got to go…"

She ran out of Tokemi's room to the safety of her own bedroom, right across the hall. Once inside, she finally allowed herself to cry, the tears soaking her pillow. _Papa…_

A few minutes later, Tokemi came in, holding the incriminating photo in her hand. She sat down on the bed, attempting to comfort her distraught cousin. This was all her fault. She never should have left the picture out where Yumeko could find it.

"I'm sorry, Yumeko," she apologized. "We never meant for you to find out about this, especially not this way."

"We? The others know about this too?"

Tokemi nodded. "We found the picture on the Internet on one of the tabloid websites the night of the attack. Supposedly, Uncle Helios had an affair with her about fifteen years ago."

The princess sat up, wiped away her tears, and took a closer look at the picture, even though it was painful to see her father in another woman's arms. "Who is she?"

"Queen Eos of Delos, or as it is known today, the Delian Nightmare Alliance. She was a Maenad from your father's shrine."

"The Delian Nightmare Alliance? The same kingdom we're at war with right now?"

"Yes, the very same. We suspect the affair is the reason why King Scorpio is attacking Silver Millennium, as revenge against your father for stealing his wife."

Yumeko leaned up against the headboard of her bed, allowing everything she had just been told to soak into her brain and into her heart. It didn't seem possible. Her father, the man that she always considered to be the kindest and most honest person she had ever known, was an adulterer. And what more, that affair was the cause of this horrible war between Silver Millennium and the Delian Nightmare Army that had killed so many people.

"Yumeko, are you okay?" Tokemi asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Actually, I think I want to alone for awhile, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I understand. If you need me, you know were to find me."

Tokemi quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Again, Yumeko pulled out the photo of her father and Eos, not wanting to look at it, but unable to take her eyes of it. She certainly was pretty, almost as beautiful as Queen Lady Serenity. It wasn't a mystery to what attracted Helios to her. The question was why?

"Oh, Papa! Why? Why!"

A fresh supply of tears ran down her face and onto the page. She had no idea how long she cried into her soggy, white pillow. It seemed like hours, but in actuality, it was probably only for about twenty or thirty minutes. A knock on her door interrupted her sobs.

"Tokemi?"

The door opened, revealing the handsome figure of her father. His golden eyes, so much like her own, were full of concern. Without an invitation, he took a seat on her bed and reached for her hand, which she promptly pulled away.

"Go away!" she ordered. "I never want to see you again. Just leave me alone!"

Much to her annoyance, he stayed firmly in his place. Spotting the paper in her other hand, he gently managed to wring it away from her stubborn fingers. Helios smoothed out the wrinkled photo, gasping as he laid his eyes on the long-forgotten picture.

"Wh-Where did you get this from, Yumeko?" he asked, barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Tokemi."

So, this must be the secret his young niece was referring to at that dinner about a week ago. Helios thought he had managed to block those reports so that none of the children would ever learn about the long ago scandal that almost ruined his life. His daughter sat up and stared straight into his eyes, seeking the answer to the question that haunted her ever since the moment she first laid eyes on that picture.

"Why, Papa?"

Helios again reached for her hand, but this time she allowed him to take it. Then, he held the picture up to his face. "Look closely, Yumeko."

"At what? All I see is you…you kissing that horrible woman!"

"Look closer."

She took the picture from his hand and stared at what she thought was her father's face. But it wasn't. At least it wasn't his real face, the face she knew and loved so much. "Your scar -- you can't see it in the picture," she said softly.

He brought her hand up to his cheek and allowed her to trace the faint outline of the mark. Yumeko began to smile. "Do you remember how I got this scar?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "You were wounded during a sword fight with Prince Damian of the Dark Kingdom, right before you and Mama got engaged."

"That's right."

"So, the picture…"

"It's a fake."

Helios grabbed the picture, crumpled it up into a small ball and tossed it into her trash can, which was were it belonged. It was nothing but a piece of trash, concocted by greedy tabloids eager to make a fast buck. He then gave his daughter a hug and turned to leave.

"Wait, Papa."

"Yes, my little princess, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

He smiled. "I forgive you."


	11. Act 10 Dreamlover

Act 10 - Dreamlover

About six hours later, Shadow drove Poppy's car into the parking lot of the store and parked in the space closest to the entrance. It had been a long and boring ride. All he could think about was getting back to Elysion to see the princess the entire time. He then got out of the car, stretched, and entered the little shop, appropriately called _The Green Thumb_.

"Good afternoon, sir," a green-haired woman greeted him as he walked inside the store, causing the small bell attached over the door to ring brightly. "Welcome to _The Green Thumb._ My name is Flora. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Shadow walked over to the cash register. "Yeah, I'm here to pick up an order. It should be under the name of Flowers Poppy-san."

The woman glanced down at a piece of paper beside the register. "Flowers-san?" she asked. "I'm afraid that we have no order under that name."

"How about Ina Matsuo-san?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

Shadow scratched his head in confusion. What kind of trick was Poppy trying to pull on him? "Try Mikage Shadow," he suggested, knowing it was very unlikely that the old caretaker would put the order under his assumed name, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm sorry, sir."

This was insane! He was sure he was in the right place because he checked the address about three times. "Look, Flora-san, my boss sent me here to pick up an order of handcrafted gardening tools. I've just drove six hours from Elysion to get here and now you're saying that there is no order to pick up?"

"I'm sorry that you went through so much trouble, sir, but we have not received any orders from Elysion."

Trying to calm down his boiling anger, Shadow took in a couple of deep breaths. Suddenly, this whole thing was crystal clear. Poppy must have sent him on this goose chase just to keep him away from Dreama Aurora. Somehow he must have found out about their relationship and was determined to keep them apart. Why didn't he realize this earlier? Poppy would never have asked him to pick up the order.

"Thanks for your help, Flora-san," he said before walking out of the store. Maybe if he hurried, he could manage to make it back in time.

"Goodbye! Please come again!"

* * *

Yumeko sighed as she looked over the vacant gardens. She had hoped that Shadow might make it back from Peridot before the day was over, but he hadn't. It was now nighttime, and the full moon was illuminating the dark sky with its soothing light. The sight made her wish that Shadow was here beside her. It was so incredibly romantic. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from the balcony, took off her robe, and climbed underneath her warm blanket, prepared to fly to dreamland.

A few seconds later, she was fast asleep. Elysia, who was laying on her usual spot at the foot of the Yumeko's bed, popped her head up and stared at her sleeping mistress. The poor girl was totally depressed about not seeing Shadow today. It _almost_ made Elysia feel bad about what she had done, but she still stood by her convictions. It was her duty as the princess's guardian cat to protect her from harm, which she was positive Shadow would bring if she allowed the relationship to continue.

The golden-hued cat shivered in the cool night air. It certainly was cold, even if it was only early October. The winter was going to be a bad one this year. Elysia jumped off the bed and went down to the living room to sleep by the fireplace, like she normally did on chilly nights like this. Surely Yumeko would be safe until morning.

* * *

Shadow arrived in Elysion around midnight, due to a minor problem with the car. Unfortunately, the car broke down on a deserted road, and he didn't have any tools, so he was forced to wait until another car finally passed by and decided to help, about three hours later.

He sighed as he drove by the gardens and saw that everyone had already left. The grounds seemed eerily quiet and dark without the burst of activity he had grown used to seeing. Not even the lights in Poppy's hidden cottage were lit. Everyone was in bed, seeing the beautiful dreams he so longed to experience.

After parking Poppy's car back in the garage, Shadow walked over to the golden gate that stood at the entrance of the gardens. It was locked, as was to be expected. He turned to leave when a flash of light caught his eye, coming from the bushes. Curious, he pushed back the branches and found a small golden key, hanging from a rusty hook. It was the spare key to the gate.

Involuntarily, he reached for the key and felt the cool metal in his hand. Though Shadow knew he shouldn't, the temptation was too great. He needed to see her, even if it was only for a few minutes. He unlocked the gate and slowly pushed it open, careful not to make any loud noises. Then he walked over the west side of the palace, where he knew from the day he caught her spying on him Dreama Aurora's room was located.

"Princess!" he said, in a loud whisper. "Princess, it's me, Shadow."

He glanced up at her balcony, noticing that the lights in her room were turned off. She must already be in bed. Frustrated, he kicked a large rock that was sitting of the ground with his boot.

That rock gave him an idea. Shadow grabbed a handful of stones and began throwing them against the balcony, hoping the sound would be loud enough to wake the sleeping princess.

Inside, Yumeko awoke with a start. She immediately glanced at the foot of the bed, thinking that Elysia had fallen off the edge, which she was known to do occasionally. "Elysia? Is that you?"

Her guardian cat was nowhere to be seen. She must have went down to the living room because of the cold. It was quite chilly. Another knock reached her ears, coming from the balcony. Grabbling her robe from off the floor, she jumped from her bed and went over to the source of the noise.

"Princess!"

She glanced down at the gardens, pulling the robe tightly around her body. The sight of the handsome gardener caused her heart to skip a beat. What was he doing here so late at night? "Shadow-kun?" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't be here. If the guards were to discover that you're here…"

"…I would die a happy man," he finished, causing her to smile. Boy, she was beautiful, standing in the moonlight. "I just had to see you again, Princess. It seems that order Poppy-san had me go get in Peridot was just a trick to keep me away from you."

"A trick? But I don't understand. Why would Poppy-san want to keep us apart? Unless…"

Yumeko glanced back at her bed, a good idea of who was behind this. Elysia must have told the old caretaker about their relationship and got him to promise to keep Shadow away from her. This time, her guardian cat had gone way too far. How dare Elysia interfere with her love life!

"Princess?"

"Call me Yumeko."

"Okay… Yumeko," he replied, liking the sound of her name on his lips. "Can I come up?"

"I…I don't know, Shadow-kun," she stuttered, blushing. "It isn't appropriate. If someone saw you in my room, you could lose your job, or even worse."

"I don't care. I love you, Yumeko, and I want to be with you, no matter what the consequences."

He could scarcely believe he was saying those three little words that until he met Yumeko, Shadow considered to be a joke. He had thought there was no such thing as love, for nobody had ever shown love toward him, but he now knew the joy of caring for someone with all his heart and soul. The look in Yumeko's golden eyes revealed that she felt the same about him.

"I love you, too, Shadow," she said softly, silently giving him permission to come up to her bedroom.

Grabbing the trellis that climbed up the palace wall, Shadow pulled himself up to the balcony where his princess stood, the love apparent in her face. Once he made it on to the balcony, the two lovers kissed, the regal moon as their only witness. Yumeko could feel her body burning with desire as Shadow tenderly caressed her skin, sending shocks of electricity up her spine. He took off her robe and let it fall to the ground, revealing the short white satin nightgown she wore  
underneath. It was hardly the ideal thing to wear on a cold night, but she barely noticed the cool chill in the air. Yumeko's heart pounded in anticipation as Shadow's lips traveled down her mouth and to her neck. Was she really ready for this?

"I love you, Yumeko," he whispered, repeating his declaration of love.

Gently he took her hand and led her toward the bed, where they laid down, exploring each other's bodies, fully-clothed. She allowed herself to surrender to his touch, his hands feeling like silk over her warm skin.

Everything was going fine until Shadow slid the thin spaghetti strap of her nightgown down her shoulder. Immediately her muscles tensed. Sensing Yumeko's hesitation to go further, he stopped, silently cursing himself for being such an idiot. He was obviously much more experienced in these kinds of matters than the virgin princess.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

A breathless Yumeko stared into his beautiful dark eyes, which were staring deeply into her own. They were so full of love and devotion. It was like looking into his very soul. She reached for his hand and brought it to her rosy lips.

"I want to be with you, Shadow," she said.

With only slight hesitation, Yumeko reached for the bottom of her nightgown, pulling it over her head. She wore nothing else underneath. Then, she laid back against the pillows, bringing his hand down to caress her breasts. This time, there was no trace of uncertainty.

"Make love to me," she whispered as the two became one.

* * *

Midnight touched the amulet around her neck. She could feel the cool stone become warm as its mystical powers built up. Closing her violet eyes, she began chanting a spell.

"Power of Delos, I command you to show me where my brother is!"

Her mirror began glowing a bright golden color and a few seconds later, a vision appeared on the smooth glass. Midnight's blood red lips turned up into a small smile as the image came into focus.

It was just as she expected. Shadow was still in Elysion. More exactly, he was in the princess's bed. Her brother was such an idiot! By sleeping with Princess Dreama Aurora, he was just digging himself even deeper into the grave.

This information was just what she needed to finally get Shadow out of her life forever. He would pay for what he did to her, and then she would finally be able to attack Earth and Elysion. It was the perfect revenge. By this time tomorrow, her brother would regret the day he ever laid eyes on the beautiful princess of Silver Millennium.

* * *

_He was flying without wings over the wasteland he called home for so many years. Looking down over the desolate land, he wondered if Delos had always been this hideous. It seemed like the entire planet was covered with the shadows of nightmares._

_Something inside him directed him toward a small patch of land just outside his father's palace. He softly landed on the ground, scanning over the area with his eyes. At first glance, there was nothing special about the place. A couple of dead trees dotted the landscape, a terrifying sight against the fiery red sky. He sensed that any minute the trees would wake from their long slumber and come after him with their long branches, but of course, they didn't. Other than the trees, it was rather barren, just like the rest of the planet._

_He kneeled down on the ground and grabbed a handful of the dry soil, which felt more like sand to his touch. How many years had passed since this desert last quenched its thirst with cleansing rain? Letting the black sand run through his fingers, he began to sob, his tears soaked up by the ground. Had it always been like this? How could he have been so blind to the pain his planet was feeling?_

_Then, something amazing happened. Emerging from the tear-soaked soil was a single golden rosebud. He had never seen anything more exquisite in his entire life. He reached out to touch the miracle flower when a soft hand touched his shoulder._

_"This rose is your dream, Shadow. Keep a strong heart and someday the rose will bloom, fulfilling your greatest wish."_

_He glanced up at the source of the soft, melodic voice. It was a beautiful young woman with blue hair and dazzling amber eyes. She was wearing a long, flowing gown of gold silk, which softly caressed the curves of her heavenly body. "Yume-"_

_She brought a finger to his lips before he could finish saying her name. "My name is not Yumeko. I am called the Golden Dream, the guardian of dreams."_

_"The guardian of dreams?" _

_The woman began to glow a bright gold, bringing light to even the darkest areas. He looked around in amazement as the scene around him changed from the bleak black to which he was accustomed to a vivid rainbow of color. Millions of yellow roses arose from the now fertile soil, reaching up towards the human sun._

_"Chase away the shadows and become the light…"_

_With those cryptic words, the woman disappeared, taking the color with her. Only one single golden rosebud remained. It was his dream…his dream…his dream…_

Shadow's eyes popped open in surprise. His heart was racing, and his breathing heavy, as if he had just run a marathon. What was that vision he saw in his mind? A dream?

The Golden Dream's voice vibrated in his head. _Chase away the shadows and become the light…_ What did she mean by those words? And why did she look so much like Yumeko? It was so confusing.

Glancing out at the beautiful sunrise, he saw that it was early morning, but he was not in Delos. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was still in Elysion, sleeping in the princess's bed. He had never returned home. Yumeko rested peacefully beside him, her naked body in the crook of his arm.

Shadow smiled at the memory of last night. It had been amazing. He never recalled feeling like this. Their lovemaking was so much more than pure physical passion. Last night, they had truly become one body and one soul.

He gently kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her soft perfume. She smelled like fresh roses, like the ones in his vision, or dream, or whatever in the world it was. Yumeko shifted her body, but didn't wake up.

The clock on the nightstand read that it was about six o'clock in the morning. His father was probably wondering where he was. Then again, Scorpio most likely didn't even realize he was gone. He never had been the type of parent to check on his children. As long as it didn't effect him in any way, the king could care less what Midnight and Shadow did in their free time. For once, Shadow was grateful for his father's disinterest in him.

Nevertheless, he ought to get back to Delos. Shadow had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something terrible was about to happen. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that if there was some way for him to stop it from occurring, he had to try. Careful not to disturb the dreaming princess, he got out of bed and quickly dressed. Thank goodness it was Sunday. At least he wouldn't have to explain to Poppy why he was sneaking out of Yumeko's bedroom.

Shadow then grabbed a piece of stationary from Yumeko's desk and wrote a short note. He would have preferred to tell her goodbye in person, but she looked so beautiful, he didn't dare to wake her from her slumber. A vase full of pretty yellow roses stood next to the stationary, reminding him about what the Golden Dream said: _This rose is your dream, Shadow._

Taking one of the perfect rosebuds, Shadow quickly finished the letter and placed it and the flower on the pillow beside Yumeko. He gently kissed her cheek before leaving, wishing he could stay.

_Someday, we'll be together. I promise._

* * *

About an hour later, Yumeko awoke, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. She was finally a woman, although, strangely enough, she didn't feel much different than she did before. Last night felt like some kind of wonderful dream.

She glanced over at the spot beside her where Shadow had been sleeping and was disappointed to discover that he already left. An envelope with her name written on it and a pretty rosebud were sitting on the pillow instead. Grabbing the letter, she quickly opened the envelope and read the short note:

_Dearest Yumeko,_

_I'm sorry that I can't stay. If it were up to me, I would choose to stay right here with you and never let you out of my sight. But I'll be back soon. Meet me in the rose garden when the night hour strikes eight. Until then, I will anxiously await for the moment I can hold you in my arms once again. I love you, Yumeko._

_Shadow_

_P.S. I now understand what it feels like to dream, for last night I floated on air. You were always my dream, Yumeko. I just didn't realize it._

Yumeko smiled as she read the last lines of the letter. He was so sweet. It was strange how the same flowery language she used to beg Phoenix not to use would have such a different effect when Shadow was the one who said it. Picking up the rosebud, she brought it to her nose and took in the sweet perfume. To her utter amazement, the bud blossomed almost like magic.

She placed the flower back into the vase and put on her robe. Taking a seat at her vanity, Yumeko began brushing her long, curly blue hair, thinking about tonight. She couldn't wait to see Shadow again.

The sudden appearance of her guardian cat startled Yumeko from her thoughts. Elysia jumped up on the bed, a suspicious look in her eyes. Her mistress certainly looked happy, in direct contrast to yesterday's melancholy over Shadow's absence. What caused this sudden change in moods?

"Good morning, Elysia," Yumeko said cheerfully. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

"Yes, it is," she answered, extremely confused. A little less than a day ago, the princess was giving her the silent treatment. Now, she was acting as if nothing was wrong. "Did something happen last night?"

"No, of course not," she lied as Elysia looked down at her carelessly discarded nightgown beside the bed. The cat's eyes darkened.

"Don't lie to me, Yumeko. _He_ was here, wasn't he?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

The princess grabbed the clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Elysia was too nosy for her own good. It was creepy how she seemed to sense these kinds of things, like some kind of Yumeko radar.

"Please tell me that you did not let that man spend the night."

"And what if I did, Elysia? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm eighteen years old, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Not if they are not the right decisions. You know my opinion of Shadow already, so I won't go into that again. However, sex is a huge responsibility, no matter who your partner is, that should not be taken lightly. What if he got you pregnant?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Elysia."

Elysia sighed. It was obvious that no matter what she said, the princess would do exactly what she wanted, with or without her guardian cat's approval.

"I'm going to take a bath," Yumeko said, stalking to the bathroom.


	12. Act 11 Death of a Hero

Act 11 - Death of a Hero

When Shadow arrived back in Delos, he was surprised by the silence that greeted him. Usually the sound of the troops training and guns blasting could be heard at all hours of the day. He immediately went to Midnight's bedroom.

"Midnight?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Are you there?"

There was no answer. He opened the unlocked door and popped his head inside. The darkened room was empty. Phantom came up silently cameup behind him.

"Mistress Midnight-sama is not here, sir."

"What do you mean she not here, Phantom? Where could she be? And where are the troops? Why aren't they training?"

There was a sadness in Phantom's eyes. Out of his two charges, Master Shadow had always been his favorite. It pained him to be the bearer of such bad news.

"She took complete control of the troops, and they are now heading toward Earth to begin the attacks on Crystal Tokyo."

"What?" Shadow said, the anger evident in his voice. "We had a deal. Midnight was not to attack Earth until I gave her permission. I might have given up active duty, but I still have the final say in all military matters. I've got to go to Crystal Tokyo and try to stop her!"

He turned to leave when the black cat jumped in front of him, blocking the doorway. "I can't allow you to do that, Master Shadow-sama. They're looking for you."

"Who?"

"The police. I'm afraid Midnight did more than just take full control of the army. She also told the king about your affair with Princess Dreama Aurora of Silver Millennium. There's now a warrant for your arrest on the charge of high treason to the throne."

At those words, the blood left from Shadow's face. Midnight had gone back on her promise, most likely because of what happened yesterday morning. The king now knew of the forbidden romance and there was nothing he could do.

"I've taken the liberty of contacting my brother Specter, who lives in the Loki Galaxy," Phantom continued. "His family has agreed to take you in until this whole thing boils over. Your bag is already packed, and if you hurry, you might be able to leave without anyone knowing you were here."

"No, I won't run away."

"But you must, sir. The penalty for treason is death. If the police catch you, you'll be executed."

"You don't understand, Phantom," Shadow said softly. "I love her."

"Love? There's no such thing."

"But there is, and life is no longer worth living if I can't be with the princess," he declared, barely believing he was saying such things. "So let the police arrest me if they want, I don't care. The only thing I care about is her safety. Earth is the sole barrier protecting Elysion from a direct attack by the Delian Nightmare Army. If Midnight succeeds in taking the blue planet, Yumeko will be in grave danger. I have to at least try."

Phantom stared into his young master's eyes and saw the pain inside. Could it be possible? Had he truly discovered love?

"You'll be killed…but I know you must follow your heart," the cat replied sadly. "Go to Crystal Tokyo."

Shadow slowly faded away as Phantom struggled to hold back his tears. Ever since he was a little boy, the cat had been Master Shadow's constant companion. They had gone through so much together, but he would have to go through this journey alone. He prayed that Shadow would be alright.

* * *

Phoenix sighed when he spotted the Delian Nightmare Army in the distance, approaching the walls of Fort Crystal. This was it, the moment they had been waiting for since the outbreak of the war. It was going to be a long and bloody battle, but he was ready to fight.

He raised his arm in the air and brought it down, signaling his men to begin the attack. Ten cannons simultaneously went off, knocking about fifty or so of the enemy's soldiers to the ground, but it was obviously not enough to stop their advance. The Delian Nightmare Army greatly outnumbered the troops stationed at Fort Crystal.

"Keep shooting!" he ordered.

Jumping off the top of the wall where he was standing, Phoenix grabbed a long piece of wood and placed it across the door, hoping to delay the enemy's entrance into the main fortress. He could hear the screams of his men outside as they valiantly fought against the powerful army, knowing that by the time the battle was over, they would most likely all be dead. Their general chanted a short prayer in their honor before turning to the troops that had assembled in the center of the fort.

"The time has come, for boys to become men and for men to become heroes, as our fallen comrades have done today," he began, his eyes dark. "Let their bravery be a source of inspiration for us.  
Fear not death, for to die in battle is the ultimate honor for a true warrior, but fight for life. Not only yours, but the lives of your parents, your siblings, your friends, your lovers, your children, and for your beloved king and queen. The dream of Silver Millennium must live on. Do not let in the nightmares!"

The troops cheered as their general lifted his golden sword in the air. Phoenix's impromptu speech seemed to strike a chord in their hearts. In response, they too raised their swords in a gesture of unity.

The sound of the enemy trying to break through the barricaded door banged in their ears as a woman's voice barked out orders. The board would not hold out much longer. It would not be long now.

A few minutes later, a flood of men, dressed in the color of darkness, entered the fort, ready to fight. There were thousands of them, all with fire in their eyes. They kept coming and coming, surrounding the smaller Earth army. Phoenix looked around, realizing the hopelessness of the situation. The army's number was even larger than he first thought.

But he would not surrender. He had a duty to his planet and to himself, one that he intended to keep, even if it killed him. Phoenix took in a deep breath, then stepped forward with his sword drawn.

"Attack!"

* * *

When Shadow arrived in Crystal Tokyo, the battle had already begun. He discreetly snuck inside the fort, careful to stay hidden in the shadows. Among the troops, the bright sunlight reflected off the golden badges of the military police, reminding him of the danger he was putting himself in by coming.

He watched in horror as one of his former comrades stabbed a young Earth soldier in the stomach. The man fell to the ground about ten feet in front of Shadow, covered in blood as his murderer laughed, enjoying the soldier's pain. It was hard to believe that just a few short months ago, he had been just like that, heartless and cruel.

The fallen soldier was not the only casualty. The ground was covered with a pool of red blood, spilling from the butchered bodies. Looking around him, Shadow saw that about a hundred or so soldiers from Midnight's army were among the dead, but that total was far less than the Earth Army's fatalities, which appeared to number in the thousands. He had to find his sister and stop this before more were killed.

Grabbing a helmet from the dead soldier, Shadow entered the battle. The helmet, which covered most of his face, provided him with a small amount of protection from the police. He was able to freely move through the troops without raising suspicion, searching for Midnight.

Shadow could hear her voice above the roar of the battle, barking orders. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the fort. Following the voice, he pushed through the multitude of warriors to where Midnight was fighting.

"Midnight!" he yelled. "I order you to stop this battle right now!"

His sister took off her helmet, surprised that someone was actually bold enough to challenge her authority. "Who do you think you are, soldier?" she asked, turning her bloodied sword on him. "I'm in charge here, meaning I make the decisions. You will give me your name, traitor."

"You know my name well, my sister."

Shadow slowly took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. The look on Midnight's face was first of surprise, which quickly turned into contempt. "You!"

"Midnight, I'm begging you to call back the troops. If you even once loved me as a brother, please stop this madness!"

She laughed at Shadow's request. "Why should I listen to you, Shadow? You're nothing more than a love-sick fool who couldn't keep his pants on."

"We had a deal!"

"Really, brother, have you ever known me to actually keep my promises? Don't blame me for your mistakes. If you know what is best for you, you will get out of my sight before I call for the police."

"Midnight, try to understand!"

She whistled loudly, alerting the police to Shadow's presence. A couple of nearby men turned and chased after the wanted criminal, who, realizing that there was nothing more he could do, began running for his life.

_I'm sorry, Yumeko…_

Shadow managed to lose the men in the crowd, but it would only be a matter of time before he was discovered again. He had to get out of here, but how?

Looking for another way out, he turned a corner, where he found two men from the Earth Army laying on the ground. One of the men appeared to be seriously wounded. On closer look, Shadow was surprised to discover it was General Phoenix, Yumeko's former fiancé. It appeared had pushed the other man out of the way, taking a bullet to the chest. The younger man seemed in shock, but otherwise was fine except for what appeared to be a broken arm.

"Get the doctor!" Shadow ordered the soldier as he went to Phoenix's side. Though confused, the boy ran to find the doctor, holding onto his injured arm.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He was very weak from the loss off blood.

"Just call me a friend."

Shadow ripped off a piece of his cape and placed the fabric over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It was all he could think of to do. His hands were trained to kill, not to heal.

The wounded soldier squinted his kind green eyes, contemplating the man dressed in black. He looked vaguely familiar. "I know you from somewhere…"

"I don't think so."

Despite Shadow's insistence that they had never met, Phoenix couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen this man before. Crystal Ball… Yumeko… the kiss…

"You're the one Yumeko loves," he said, finally remembering. There was no jealousy in his voice, only sadness. "Will you give her a message for me?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Tell her that I love her," he whispered.

Shadow nodded his head as the general groaned. Phoenix was growing weaker and weaker. His pathetic attempts to stop the bleeding had not helped. Where was the doctor?

Using the last of his strength, Phoenix pulled the sapphire and diamond ring off his pinkie and handed it to Shadow. "Take care of her. She loves you so very much…"

He then closed his eyes, welcoming the eternal slumber. A few seconds later, General Phoenix was dead. Shadow sighed, realizing he had failed. Phoenix did not deserve to die like this. Nobody did.

Shadow glanced down at the ring Phoenix gave him. He recognized it as Yumeko's engagement ring. It was really quite beautiful if you wiped away the blood. Slipping the ring in his pocket, Shadow then took Phoenix's sword and placed it in his sheath, discarded of his own sword. He knew what he had to do.

"There he is!"

He quickly turned around and saw that the police had managed to find him again. Jumping up, Shadow ran out the exit as the men chased after him, but once they got outside, he was already gone.

* * *

King Helios threw another piece of wood into the sacred fire, chanting a prayer. He had been in his prayer room the entire day, contemplating the events of the past few weeks and praying for the millions who died protecting the beautiful dream of Silver Millennium.

Guilt filled his heart. If it weren't for that fake picture of him and Eos kissing, none of this would have happened. Helios knew his rival well. King Scorpio, or Magic as he used to be known, had no real desire to rule the world. His sole purpose in raging this war against Silver Millennium was revenge for what he considered his wife's betrayal. World domination was just a delicious side dish to the main entree, Helios' head.

"It's not your fault," a soft voice whispered in his ear as a woman wrapped her graceful arms around his neck.

Helios turned his head and found himself staring into Queen Lady Serenity's garnet eyes. She had entered the room so quietly, he hadn't even noticed her appearance.

"You've been in here all day, Helios. Why don't you go to bed? I know you haven't been able to sleep very well the last couple of days. Perhaps a short nap is just what you need to clear your mind."

"I'm fine, my maiden."

The queen didn't look convinced. There had been a noticeable change in her husband's appearance over the last week or so. Helios seemed older, more weak. His once eternally youthful face now showed the early signs of aging and a few streaks of gray highlighted his white hair. Even his tired golden eyes seemed less bright.

Diana walked into the room, her head hung down low, with her daughter Elysia right behind her, a similar expression on her face. The queen and king turned toward the door, both sensing bad news.

"Diana, what is it?" Serenity asked.

"The palace just received a telegram from Crystal Tokyo. The fort was attacked earlier today by the Delian Nightmare Army. It is now under their control."

Serenity gasped as Helios reached for her hand. This was the day they had feared ever since the war began. "Are my parents alright?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, my queen. The Crystal Palace was not attacked. Usagi-sama and Mamoru-sama are both safe. Only the fort is under the enemy's control. The Earth Army was able to stop their advance into the rest of the city."

"How many fatalities?" Helios asked.

"At last count, it was 636 dead on their side and 5,149 on ours, including General Phoenix, who was killed protecting another soldier."

"Phoenix is dead?"

Serenity felt weak. So many were dead, including the man they had grown to love as if he were their son. This was a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare!

"I have to tell Yumeko," she said softly.

Helios gave her a small hug. "No, I'll tell her, Serenity. You should start packing. We'll leave tomorrow for the funeral."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, then left the room to find his daughter. Elysia was right behind him. "Where's Yumeko, Elysia?" he asked after he knocked on her bedroom door and got no answer.

Elysia didn't know if she should answer him. The princess had snuck out of her room shortly before eight o'clock and went out to the gardens. She suspected that Yumeko was going to meet her lover. Though the golden cat had no desire to get her beloved mistress in trouble, she saw no other way out.

"I believe she went down to the gardens, Your Majesty," she finally answered, realizing she had no choice.

* * *

Yumeko pulled her thin sweater tightly around her body as a cool breeze blew over the gardens. Where was he?

She again glanced down at her watch. It was almost nine o'clock, and Shadow still hadn't appeared. She was beginning to worry. His letter said to meet him here at eight. What could be keeping him?

Humming to herself, she absent-mindedly began pulling the petals off a pretty red rose. _He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…_

The sound of footsteps on the ground brought a smile to her face. Finally he was here, albeit an hour late, but she could hardly be mad at him. The important part was that he came.

"Shadow?"

But it wasn't him. Her father appeared before her, his eyes filled with sadness. Instantly Yumeko knew something had happened. Without saying a word, the king took his daughter's hand and led her  
toward a nearby bench.

"Papa?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, my little princess," he said softly, his voice cracking.

"What is it?"

Holding her hand, Helios stared into her questioning golden eyes, so much like his own. He didn't know if he could go through with this. This was going to break her heart. Even if the engagement had been called off, he knew Yumeko had cared for Phoenix very much.

"Papa?"

"There was another battle today," he said softly. "The enemy attacked Fort Crystal in Crystal Tokyo and thousands of our soldiers were killed."

"A battle at Fort Crystal?" she asked, letting the news soak in. "What about Phoenix? Is he okay?"

Tears filled her eyes as her father slowly shook his head. Helios pulled Yumeko close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. Sobs shook through her body as the news finally hit home.

"I'm so sorry, Yumeko," he whispered, comforting her. "Phoenix didn't make it. He was killed trying to protect another soldier."

"It's not fair, Papa!" she cried. "He didn't deserved to die. Phoenix was one of the kindest men I've ever met. Why did they have to take him away? Why!"

"I know death is difficult to understand, but everything happens for a reason. It was Phoenix's destiny to die today. He fought bravely in the face of overwhelming odds and died a hero, just as he always dreamed."

"That doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"No, it doesn't," he admitted, drying her eyes with his handkerchief. "A long time ago, I too lost someone I cared for deeply as well. Her name was Aurora, and she was a Maenad in my shrine."

"Was she the girl who pushed you out of the way of Prince Damian's attack?"

"Yes, Aurora gave her life in order to save mine and she died in my arms after being hit with a blast of negative energy which was meant for me. That scene still haunts me, Yumeko. I can still remember exactly how she looked, how she smelled, how cold her skin felt…"

Helios could feel a knot rise in the back of his throat as he relived the memories of that awful day. "After her death, I felt this intense guilt. I kept on thinking that if only I had given in to Damian's demands, maybe Aurora would be still be alive today. I even considered killing myself. It was the most horrible feeling, but eventually I came to realize that it wasn't my fault. Damian killed her, not me."

Understanding his pain, Yumeko hugged her father. She had no idea how much he cared about Aurora and how much her death affected him. It was strange, but she never felt more close to Helios than she did right now, bonded in their common grief. "Papa…"

He lightly kissed the top of her head, then pulled himself away from her embrace. Yumeko stared at him quizzically as her father looked up at the sky.

"Do you see that star?" he asked, pointing toward a bright star near Ursa Major. "Everyone is born a star, and everyone dies a star."

"What does that mean, Papa?" she asked, confused by her father's puzzling words.

"Did your grandmother ever tell you the story about how she fought Chaos in the Galaxy Cauldron?"

Yumeko nodded. It was one of her favorite stories. She loved hearing about how Grandmother Usagi threw herself into the Cauldron in order to stop Chaos from taking over the world.

"The Cauldron is the birth place of stars," he continued. "They are then scattered around the universe to bring life to the planets. When a person dies, their soul returns back to its original form and takes its rightful place in heaven, looking down on the people they love. Nobody is ever truly gone, their light lives on in the night sky."

"Is Phoenix up there?"

"Of course he is. Just look with your heart, and you will find the general's star."

Yumeko glanced up at the star-filled heavens, searching for Phoenix's star. There was so many lights. Which one was his? Suddenly, she felt a heat in her heart as her eyes passed over a star she never noticed before. The star twinkled, almost as if it realized Yumeko was looking at it. She had found him.

_Phoenix, I'm sorry,_ she thought as she and her father walked back to the palace. _I'm so sorry._


	13. Act 12 Saying Goodbye

Act 12 - Saying Goodbye

The next day was Phoenix's funeral. Because it was a time of war, there was only a short, simple ceremony held in the chapel of the Crystal Palace. When times were better, they would hold a larger, more elaborate memorial service in honor of the brave general.

Yumeko struggled to keep her attention on the priest standing at the front of the room, but it was difficult. Phoenix's mother sat next to her, sobbing uncontrollably, making it almost impossible to understand what the man was saying. Though General Leo tried to comfort his wife, it didn't help very much. In fact, it seemed to make things worse. The poor priest raised his voice in an attempt to drown out her cries.

"General Phoenix was dearly loved by anyone who ever met him. Though he was a warrior, his true spirit was that of a lover, not a fighter, which he proved by his final unselfish act. His dream was one of peace, a dream he was prepared to fight and, ultimately, die for. That dream will live on in the hearts of those who loved him. Let us pray."

Silence fell over as the small group that had gathered in the chapel bowed their heads and began to pray. Even Phoenix's mother managed to quiet her sobs. Yumeko glanced over at her father, who was sitting on the other side of her, and reached for his hand, seeking his comfort.

A few minutes later, the mourners filed out of the chapel, following the six men in military uniform who carried the golden coffin out to the graveyard. They stopped in front of a simple headstone and gently lowered Phoenix's body into the grave as the priest said a few last words. His mother, still quite emotional, ran over to the hole, looking as if she would jump in after him.

"Phoenix, my beloved son, don't leave me here!" she cried, sobbing wildly.

Her husband gently lead her way from the grave and pulled her close."Now, pull yourself together, Midori," Leo said softly, drying her eyes with his handkerchief. Yumeko noticed a couple of tears forming in the normally stoic general's eyes as well. "Phoenix wouldn't want us to act like this. Let's go back to the palace."

"No, I won't go!"

"Please, Midori…"

Midori took one last glance at her son's grave, then allowed her husband to lead her away from the graveyard. After they left, the crowd of mourners gradually thinned, until only the king, queen, and Yumeko were left.

"Yumeko, are you ready to leave?" Serenity asked softly, resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You and Papa can leave if you want, Mama," Yumeko answered. "I think I would like to stay a little while longer, if you don't mind."

"Of course, but don't stay out too long."

Serenity gave Yumeko a comforting hug, then she and Helios headed back to the Crystal Palace, where Serenity's parents were holding a small, intimate reception. Yumeko sighed, then kneeled before Phoenix's grave, not caring about getting grass stains on her new black dress.

She stared at the plain headstone, reading the inscription over and over again in her head: _General Phoenix, Born_ _July 16, 4-- , Died October 9, 4--_

He died so young, before he even got the chance to really live his life. Phoenix had only celebrated his twentieth birthday three months ago. It just wasn't fair!

Tears rolled down her face as she threw a single red rose into his grave. She still couldn't believe Phoenix was really gone. Thinking back on their last conversation together, his words echoed in her mind: _There's also the real possibility I won't come back at all. _At the time, she insisted that would never happen, but Phoenix almost seemed as if he knew he was going to die, although she knew that was impossible.

"I'm sorry, Yumeko," a familiar voice said.

"Shadow?"

Glad that he was there, the princess stood up and fell into his strong, comforting arms. Shadow simply stood there, letting Yumeko cry on his shoulder. His heart was breaking as he realized that this would be the last time he would ever be able to hold her in his arms. A tear ran down his cheek and onto her mass of curly blue hair.

Finally, Yumeko quieted her sobs and looked up into her lover's dark brown eyes. He quickly turned his glance away from her, ashamed.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm not who you think I am, Princess."

She stared at him quizzically. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Look at me."

For the first time since he appeared, Yumeko noticed the strangeness of his clothes. Instead of his usual blue coveralls, Shadow wore a suit of black, his chest covered with armor. A golden cape, stained with blood, flapped behind him in the wind and a sword hung low from his waist. It was the uniform of the Delian Nightmare Army. She gasped, realizing the truth.

"Shadow, please say it isn't true," she begged. "Please tell me that you aren't our enemy!"

"I wish I could, Princess."

Taking the sword from his sheath, he kneeled before the princess and held out the golden blade. Yumeko took the sword with shaking hands, recognizing the beautiful engravings on the hilt. It was Phoenix's.

"I'm the reason the general is dead," he confessed. "I want you to kill me with his sword. You must revenge his death."

Yumeko looked down at Shadow, who's head was bowed as if he were put into a guillotine. What was she going to do? Her heart was so confused. Elysia and Poppy had been right about Shadow all along. What a fool she had been! Shadow was her enemy. It was his fault this war began. It was his fault that Phoenix died.

Yet, despite the truth, she still loved him. Out of the shadows, Yumeko had seen a light. There was goodness inside of him, she was sure of it. She refused to believe that everything between them had been a lie.

"Kill me, Princess!" Shadow ordered in a rough voice. "It is the only way to make things right!"

Taking a deep breath, Yumeko slowly lifted Phoenix's sword in the air and positioned it above Shadow's outstretched neck. Her hands trembled under the weight of the heavy golden blade. He was right. This was the only way to make things right. She had to get revenge for Phoenix's death.

Yumeko hardened her heart toward the killer who kneeled before her. She no longer loved him. She could never love someone like Shadow, who only saw nightmares. Steadying her hands, she let the sword fall.

* * *

Shadow prepared himself for the pain of the cold, sharp blade. He was no longer afraid of death. In fact, he welcomed it with open arms. Anything that would take away the guilt and the ache in his heart.

But death didn't come. Phoenix's sword sat harmlessly on the ground, the bright afternoon sun reflecting off its golden finish, almost blinding his dark eyes. Why hadn't she gone through with it? Shadow glanced up at the princess, whose face was buried in her hands as she wept.

"Yumeko…"

He stood up and reached out to comfort her, but she immediately stepped away. "Just go away, Shadow!" she yelled. "I never want to see you again! Just go away!"

Shadow turned to leave, but before he could go, there was a promise he needed to keep. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small object and placed it in Yumeko's hand. She stared at him with watery eyes, confused.

"He loves you," he whispered before he fading into nothingness.

"Shadow!"

With tears running down her face, she slowly opened her clenched fist. Yumeko gasped as she realized what Shadow had just given her: a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.

It was her engagement ring.

* * *

Elysia sighed as she stared at her beautiful mistress, whose face was buried in her pillow, sobbing at the top of her lungs. Yumeko had been like this ever since she returned from the cemetery. Jumping on the bed (which used to be the queen's when she was a little girl), the small cat gently nudged the weeping princess.

"Yumeko, did something happen today at the graveyard?" she asked softly.

At first, Yumeko didn't answer. She felt so ashamed. Why hadn't she taken Elysia's and Poppy's advice and just stayed away from him? If she had only discovered Shadow's secret earlier, she might have been able to stop the war from happening, and Phoenix would still be alive. But the fact remained that he was dead, and the man she loved was responsible. There was nothing she could do to change that.

"Yumeko?"

"You were right, Elysia," the princess sniffled. "You were right about everything."

The cat stared at her with confused blue eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Shadow showed up after the funeral and finally told me who he really was. You were right. He's a member of the Delian Nightmare Army, our enemy."

With those words, a fresh stream of tears ran down Yumeko's face. Elysia didn't know how to take the news. Instead of the satisfaction she expected to feel by her suspicions being proved right, she felt kind of bad. She didn't want to be right, not if it meant destroying Yumeko's happiness.

"I'm sorry…" the cat whispered, trying to comfort her, but Yumeko didn't want to hear it.

"No, you're not!" she yelled. "You've hated Shadow ever since you first laid eyes on him and made it your mission to keep us apart at all costs. Well, you finally got your wish, Elysia. I hope you're happy!"

"Yumeko…"

There was a soft knock on the door and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair pulled into the familiar style of the royal family popped her head into her beloved granddaughter's room. Without a word, she silently took a seat beside Yumeko and began rubbing her back. Elysia, sensing that the former queen wanted some privacy with her mistress, quietly exited the room.

"Dreama Aurora…"

Finally raising her head from the tear-soaked pillow, Yumeko was surprised to see her grandmother, the legendary Neo-Queen Serenity (or Usagi, as she was now known), sitting on the bed.

"Grandmother Usagi, what are you doing up here?" she asked, wiping away her tears with the handkerchief the woman handed her. "Shouldn't you be at the reception?"

"I was worried about you, my sweet Yumeko," Usagi replied, pulling her only granddaughter in a tight hug. "We all are. I know how difficult this must be for you."

"I'm fine, Grandmother."

Usagi didn't look very convinced. "Why don't you come down to the ballroom? It can be very therapeutic in times of grief to talk about how you feel with other people who feel the same way."

"I don't think so. I'm not ready to face everyone just yet."

"But I wish you would. There is a young man down there who has been asking to talk to you all afternoon."

"A young man?" she asked, somewhat curious. "Who is it?"

"He said his name is Okura Masato and that he was a soldier in Phoenix's army," her grandmother answered. "That's all I know about him. I've never met him before, and neither have your parents, but he seems very nice. I think it would be a good idea for you to speak to him, even if it was only for a few minutes."

"I don't really feel like it right now."

Usagi pushed a strand of curly blue hair off Yumeko's face and lightly kissed her forehead. Then, she stood up and walked over to the door. "I understand, but if you change your mind, he said he would be here until five o'clock, when he has to go back to the hospital. They only gave him a day pass to attend the funeral."

The former queen walked out of the room, leaving Yumeko in her solitude. She wondered why the soldier wanted to talk to her, of all people. They had never even met.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and tried to make herself look presentable. It would be rude not to at least say hello to him after all the trouble he went through, and besides, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Taking a deep breath, she began the long journey down the stairs to the ballroom. As she looked down, she saw that the large room was packed with a sea of people dressed in black. There seemed to be even more people here then at the funeral. How would she ever manage to find Okura Masato in this crowd?

As it turned out, he was the one who found her. When Yumeko reached the ballroom, she was surprised to see a young soldier standing next to the stairs as if he was waiting for her.

"Princess?" he asked, bowing slightly. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I am Okura Masato. Allow me to express to you my condolences. General Phoenix-sama was a great man."

"Thank you," she whispered, studying the man.

Masato was really quite good-looking, in a goofy, funny sort of way. He was tall, with unruly red hair and kind blue eyes. A cluster of freckles traveled across his nose, matching the exact color of his hair. His face was covered with small scratches, and a cast was wrapped around his left arm, which he obviously broke during the attack on Fort Crystal.

In the princess's opinion, Masato looked a little bit too young to join the army. He couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years old, younger than she was, yet his eyes seemed much older, most likely from being forced to grow up before his time.

"My grandmother said that you wanted to speak to me," Yumeko stated. "What is it, Okura-san?"

"Before I begin my story, would it be possible for us to have a little privacy?"

Nodding, she lead the injured soldier to the library. Yumeko took a seat in her father's armchair as he sat down on the couch. In his lap laid a small blue box which she hadn't noticed before. Clearing his throat, Masato began.

"I'm sure you are probably wondering why I am here," he said somewhat nervously. "First, allow me to tell you a little bit about myself. I was a soldier under General Phoenix-sama's command and was present during the battle. You probably think I look a little young to join the army, which I am. I'm really only fifteen, but I lied on my application. When the war started, I felt it was my duty to fight, so I signed up, completely unprepared for the true nature of battle. But even if I had known of the horrors that lied ahead, I still wouldn't have changed my mind. It was an honor to defend Crystal Tokyo and to work under General Phoenix-sama, my hero."

As he said the general's name, Masato's eyes saddened. "During the battle, an enemy aimed his gun at me," he continued in a soft voice. "I didn't notice him because I was too busy fighting, but Phoenix-sama did. Before I knew what had happened, the general had pushed me out of the way, taking a bullet to the chest. He saved my life."

Yumeko gasped when she heard that. Masato was the soldier Phoenix was trying to save when he died. Tears filled the man's eyes as he handed her the blue box. "I want to give you this."

"What is it?" she asked, opening the box.

Inside, laying on soft black velvet, was a golden badge shaped in the shape of a heart. The smooth metal was engraved with the symbols of the moon and sun.

"This is the Celestial Heart, the highest honor a soldier can hope to attain," Masato explained. "Phoenix-sama was awarded this badge for his bravery and courage during battle."

"But why are you giving it to me?" Yumeko asked, confused. "It rightfully belongs to his parents. I cannot accept it."

"The general often spoke of you, Princess. Anybody with half a brain could see how much he still loved you, even though the engagement was broken off. When I was given the duty of delivering the badge, I immediately thought of you. Phoenix-sama would have wanted you to have it."

"Thank you, Okura-san."

Closing the box, she set it down on the coffee table as the soldier stood up. "It is almost five o'clock," he said. "I must get back to the hospital."

"Allow me to show you out."

Yumeko lead Masato to the front door and helped him put his coat back on. Bowing to the princess, he turned to leave when she suddenly reached for his good arm.

"Okura-san, did Phoenix suffer much before he died?" she said, asking the question that had been on her mind ever since she learned of his death.

"I'm afraid I do not know, my princess," he answered. "After Phoenix-sama was shot, a man walked over to where we lay and sent me to fetch the doctor. I ran as fast as I could to the makeshift hospital as he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. When the doctor and I returned, the general was dead, and the man was gone."

"Did you know the man who attempted to save the general's life? I should like to thank him for his help."

"No, my princess. That was the strangest thing. He was not one of us, but one of them."

"Them?"

"The Delian Nightmare Army," he answered. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm almost positive he was one of our enemies."

The princess's amber eyes widened in shock at this news. One of their enemies was the one who tried to save Phoenix's life? It didn't make sense at all. "What did he look like?"

"Well, I didn't really get a very good look at him, but he was very tall, about six feet, and muscular. I remember that he had curly black hair and dark brown eyes, and his uniform was similar to the others, except he wore a long golden cape. I'm afraid that's all I remember."

Tears filled Yumeko's eyes as she realized the identity of Phoenix's angel. It was Shadow, she was sure of it. Masato's description fit him perfectly.

But why had Shadow told her that he was to blame for Phoenix's death when he was the one who tried to save him? She didn't understand. Nor would she ever know the answer. Shadow was gone and she would never see him again. He would never know that she forgave him…

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said, opening the door for the injured soldier. "Goodbye, Okura-san. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodbye, my princess."

Once he left, she finally allowed herself to release the tears that she fought so hard to hold back.

_Shadow…_


	14. Act 13 Nyx's Story

Act 13 - Nyx's Story

The king sat in his throne, a rare smile upon his face. The news about the attack on Fort Crystal greatly pleased him, and he had never been more proud of his beloved daughter than at this moment.

"So, General Phoenix is dead, is he?" he asked Midnight.

"As a doornail," she quipped. "And so are about two-fifths of the army of Earth. It should be no problem to take over Elysion now, and then Silver Millennium will finally be yours."

Looking over at his lovely wife, whose eyes refused to meet his, King Scorpio laughed evilly. "Did you hear that, Nyx? After all these years, it is at last happening. I will finally get the revenge I so greatly deserved."

A knot formed in the back of Nyx's throat at the news, and her violet eyes welled with tears that threatened to fall at any minute, but she would not give her husband the satisfaction of seeing her cry. That was exactly what Scorpio wanted, to see his wife weep over the impending death of her "lover". Nyx knew he wanted some reaction from her, but she refused to say anything, her eyes staring blank ahead.

Turning back to Midnight, Scorpio's eyes suddenly became dark again. "What about Shadow? Have the police managed to capture that traitor yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. He did show up at the battle, trying to get me to stop, but we weren't able to catch him. However, rest assured that we will find him and bring him to justice. Shadow must pay for his crimes against the kingdom!"

A melancholy Phantom, who was sitting on the queen's lap, perked his ears up, not believing what he had just heard. Did his mistress just say that Master Shadow managed to escape from the fort without getting caught by the military police? Shadow was safe? The black cat's heart jumped for joy at the news. He couldn't believe it. Shadow was still free!

However, his happiness was short-lived, for his master orbed into the room a few seconds later, completely unarmed and his dark eyes filled with sadness. There was silence in the room as Shadow slowly approached his parents and simply stood there, ignoring royal protocol. At that moment, Phantom knew it was over.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shadow?" Midnight said contemptuously, breaking the quiet. "You have some nerve --"

The king held up his hand to his daughter, signaling her to stop talking. Midnight quickly shut her mouth, but continued to glare at her older brother. Then, Scorpio turned his gaze onto his only son, the one he had groomed to someday rule the Delian Nightmare Alliance, who did not even bother to defend himself from his sister's verbal attack.

"Shadow, you show great stupidity in returning here," Scorpio growled, none too happy to see his treacherous son. "Are you aware of the fact that there is a warrant for your arrest?"

"Yes, sir."

"And yet you willingly come back, knowing that you face almost certain death for your crime against us?"

Shadow threw back his shoulders and stared his father right in the eye. "Death holds no fear for me, for I have nothing left to live for. Do what you like with me. End this living nightmare that dwells inside my heart."

"I don't want to kill you, Shadow," the king replied, much to Shadow's surprise and Midnight's infuriation.

"But, Your Majesty…" Midnight stuttered. "He allowed himself to be seduced by that slut, Princess Dreama Aurora, the daughter of your worst enemy, as well as ignored your direct order to find the crystal. Shadow must be punished."

"I am aware of your brother's many sins against the kingdom, Midnight, and for that, he will be punished. However, I am willing drop the charge of high treason on one condition."

The king stood up and walked over to the spot where Shadow was standing, taking his son's chin in his hand.

"If you renounce your love for Dreama Aurora, I will spare your life."

There was silence on the part of the young man as he quietly contemplated his father's offer. Looking over the king's shoulder, Shadow could see Phantom mouthing the words, "Do it," as his mother stared at him, her violet silently eyes begging him to go through with Scorpio's request.

Slowly, Shadow shook his head. He was tired of all the deception, the lies, the pain… While it would be so easy to lie to Scorpio and say that his fling with Yumeko was just a careless mistake, his heart would not allow him to say those words aloud. She had meant everything to him, and though he knew that he would never see her again, he was still madly in love with her. Nothing, not even death, could make him deny his true feelings anymore.

"I cannot, sir," Shadow whispered, causing Midnight's mouth to spread into a large smile.

At those words, Scorpio's eyes suddenly began to burn with hatred. After all he had done for that boy, and this was how he repaid him, by sleeping with the daughter of his enemy? Shadow had knowingly and willingly betrayed his people, and for that, he must be severely punished.

"So you confess to the crimes you are accused?" he asked, sitting back down on his throne and signaling two guards to come forward.

"Yes, sir."

"Then I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

Nyx gasped as the guards walked up to the traitor and roughly handcuffed his hands behind back. How could he do this to their son, his own flesh and blood? Not even in her worst nightmares did she ever imagine that it would come to this. Scorpio had gone way too far. It was one thing to treat her like as if she was his own personal sex slave, but to sentence his own son to death was inexcusable. And Shadow's only crime? Love. The queen choked back a sob. He was a monster, an absolute monster!

Before he was lead away, Shadow took one last glance at his faithful guardian cat, and smiled softly. Phantom's eyes were filled with saddness as his master was pushed down the long hallway which he knew lead to the dungeon. Why had he done this? Shadow had been so close to freedom. How could he just throw it all away?

The cat could feel Nyx's soft hands upon his fur, gently stroking his back, almost as if she understood exactly how he felt. Despite her emotionless face, Phantom knew that the queen's heart was breaking inside as well. The two comforted each other in their common grief.

* * *

In the silence of the dark night, Nyx concentrated on the sound of her husband's heavy breathing. His snores were loud enough to wake the dead from their eternal slumber, as usual. It was a wonder how she ever got any rest. Once again, she closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but it was no use.

How could she sleep, knowing that her only son was to be executed tomorrow morning, and there was nothing she could do about it? A tear ran down her cheek and fell onto her pillow. "Shadow…" she whispered.

Glancing over at the snoring Scorpio, Nyx slowly climbed out of the large bed, careful not to wake her husband. The cold air bit at her naked body like a thousand knives piecing her skin. She put on her long, black robe and tightened the belt around her waist. A thin, white hand clutched the silken fabric together, concealing the bruises and cuts that dotted her chest.

She had to see her son one more time before he died. Even though she knew Scorpio would be furious if he ever found out, Nyx grabbed the set of golden keys from the nightstand and headed toward the door. Her heart was pounding as she slowly turned the knob. She had never openly defied Scorpio before, and she feared her punishment, but in her heart she knew that the pain of her husband's hands would be dulled by the agony of Shadow's death. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

In a cold, dark cell located in the dungeon of the palace, commonly called the Chamber of Nightmares for obvious reasons, Shadow stared up at the ceiling with his dark eyes, tracing over the cracks that spread across the otherwise smooth surface. He couldn't sleep, nor did he have any desire to. He knew what would happen if he did. The nightmares would come.

Pulling a thin blanket over his body, Shadow sighed. His breath was clearly visible, cutting through the freezing air like a sharp knife. The cold enveloped him, and he could feel his eyelids starting to fall, but he fought to stay awake.

"Why did I have to fall in love with her?" he asked himself aloud, the sound of his voice echoing off the barren walls.

Of course, nobody answered him. His only company was a family of gray mice that darted across the floor of the cell, looking for food. Feeling sorry for the tiny rodents, Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of bread he had saved from his last supper, which he placed on the ground. The mice quickly gathered around the scrap of food, biting into the hard roll, and the smallest mouse glanced up at the prisoner and squeaked, almost as if he were thanking him. This caused a soft smile to spread across Shadow's face.

"You're welcome, little Mickey," he said, deciding to name the little rodent after a 20th century cartoon character. "At least someone here is happy."

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Shadow walked over to the small window, looking out at the gorgeous night sky. He wondered where the Earth was, that beautiful blue star that protected the mystical land of Elysion, and for once, he wished he had paid more attention during his astrogeography class.

His thoughts then turned back to what had happened earlier that day at the cemetery in Crystal Tokyo. Shadow would never forget the look in Yumeko's tearful golden eyes as she told him to leave. They had been full of hate, grief, and sadness, but still she had let him go. Why hadn't she killed him? He didn't understand.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the long hall caused Shadow's body to involuntarily tense. Who in the world could that be? It was not yet daybreak, so it couldn't be the guards that would take him to the guillotine. The family of mice quickly scattered to the various holes in the walls as the rusted gold doorknob began to turn.

Shadow turned toward the door, fearing the worst. Midnight probably convinced their father that there was no need to wait until morning and that they should just execute him now. He wouldn't be surprised if she did. His little sister just couldn't wait until she could mount his head over the fireplace, joining the rest of the unfortunate souls (mostly old boyfriends and disobedient servants) who had displeased her. She probably even already had a spot, located right in the center of her collection, for his plaque.

However, when the door finally opened, he was surprised to see the regal form of the beautiful queen of the Delian Nightmare Alliance, his mother. Shadow quickly kneeled on the cement floor and bowed his head.

"Your Highness…"

Her soft lavender eyes saddened at his choice of greeting. When was the last time he had called her "Mommy"? Suddenly remembering, her eyes filled with tears. It had been fifteen years ago at her trial for treason. Five-year-old Apollo, scared that he would never see his mother again, had run over to Eos just as she was being led away by the guards and wrapped his arms around her leg, screaming "Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave me!" Although she begged her husband to let her have a few minutes alone with her son to explain what was happening, Magic had roughly grabbed the little boy's hand and pulled him away from his mother, who was then taken back to the dungeon, the first prisoner of the Chamber of Nightmares.

The next time she saw her son was one month later, when Scorpio finally released her and she began her life as his concubine. But the small boy who greeted her was not the same Apollo. His name was now Shadow, and though he knew that she was his mother, he called her "Your Highness," just as his father instructed him. The sight of him kneeling in front of her as if he was nothing better but a servant broke her heart. It was then that Nyx realized that Apollo and little baby Circe had been brainwashed by the king and had no memory of their former happiness. Delos had been taken over by the nightmares.

"Enough of that, Shadow," she said in a kind, yet stern voice. "I am your mother, not your queen."

"Yes…Mother," he replied, finding the sound of the word strange to his ears.

He finally stood back up, causing a small, yet sad, smile to grace her lips. Shadow had called her "Mother". What a wonderful word!

Nyx took a seat on the hard bench that served as the only bed in the room and signaled her son to sit on the floor in front of her, which he willingly did. There was something different about this woman, which until now, he considered to be just his queen. Her normally expressionless eyes were filled with a mother's love, the love that was rarely expressed but was always there. Feeling like a scared little boy again, Shadow placed his head on her lap, letting Nyx run her gentle hands through his dark, wavy hair.

"Shadow, what have you done?" she asked softly, trying to hold back her tears. "You were so full of promise, the Alliance's most powerful warrior. You could have been king. Why did you throw it all away?"

"I would rather have nothing at all than to live a life with everything except the one person I love more than anything else in the world," he replied, somewhat bitterly. "Even if I never met her, I know I would be unhappy. Life without Yumeko just isn't worth living."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Shadow nodded his head. "Yumeko is the dream I never knew I had. I don't know how to explain it, but every time I look at her, I get this feeling that I'm in another world, a world of eternal light where nightmares are scared away. In her bed, for the first time in my life, I truly dreamed, and it was beautiful."

After a moment of silence, Nyx sighed. "It wasn't always like this, Shadow," she whispered, causing him to lift his head and stare straight into her purple eyes.

"What?"

"Delos wasn't always known as the planet of nightmares," she began, her eyes watering as she remembered the happiness they once shared. "It was called the planet of the supernatural, a mystical, beautiful place where dreams were plentiful and darkness was a foreign word. Its beauty could even rival that of Elysion, my childhood home."

"Mother, you're Elysionian?" he asked, shocked beyond words.

"Yes, I am. In fact, I served under Priest Helios as a Maenad in the Shrine of Elysion until I married your father, then known as King Magic of Delos. We were very much in love back then. He was so kind, and sweet, and gentle…"

Overcome with emotion, her voice trailed off. It was always difficult for her to remember what her life with Magic was like before he transformed into Scorpio. Magic had been her one true love.

Sensing her pain, Shadow reached for her pale, white hand. "Go on, Mother."

"During our first years of marriage, your father and I were blissfully happy. I gave birth to two children, Apollo and Circe, completing our perfect little family. But soon after your sister's birth, Magic changed. It wasn't a sudden transformation, but he gradually became very possessive and demanding. I didn't know what had happened to him. Scared for my own safety, as well as yours and your sister's, I began spending much of my time in Elysion, bringing you two along as well. Of course, that just made Magic even more angry, but I just didn't know what to do. The new king and queen of Silver Millennium were very kind to allow us to stay at their palace whenever Magic and I had a fight, and Helios comforted me in my pain. Unfortunately, a snoopy reporter from one of the tabloid magazines discovered our arrangement and decided to cause trouble by doctoring a photo so that it looked like Helios and I were kissing and writing a story that suggested that we were having an affair, which was completely untrue. When Magic found out, he was livid. I tried to explain, but he had already made up his mind. He had me arrested for treason and vowed to someday get revenge on King Helios."

"So, that is why Scorpio hates him so much."

Nyx nodded. "After my trial, I was sentenced to a month in the Chamber of Nightmares, then I was to be executed. However, the day of my execution, Scorpio, as he was now called, suddenly decided to let me live, preferring to keep me as his prisoner instead. Though the rest of the kingdom was informed of my death, I remained alive, only to be seen by my family and a few trusted guards. I also discovered that during the month I was in prison, he had managed to brainwash the entire planet, including you and Midnight. I was the only one left who remembered…"

Tears streamed down Nyx's face as she recalled how her own children hadn't even recognized her. The pain she felt that day was worse than anything she had ever known.

Shadow reached up and wiped away the tears from her soft, pale cheek. "It's okay, Mother. Don't cry."

"Shadow…"

She brushed back a lock of ebony hair from his face, using the hand which had held the top of her robe together. The material separated, revealing her bruised skin. Though she quickly realized her mistake and tried to hide her injuries, Shadow already noticed.

"Mother, what happened?"

"It's nothing," she insisted, clutching the fabric close. "I just fell down the stairs."

Not believing her, Shadow gently pulled her fingers away from the material and pushed the robe back, revealing her slender shoulder, which was covered with large blue bruises and several scratches that appeared to be the work of a person's fingernail. Nyx groaned as he tenderly touched one of the bruises.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Shadow asked, anger burning in his dark eyes when he realized what those injuries must have meant. "I am going to kill that bastard!"

"No, Shadow."

"But he raped you, Mother!"

She raised a thin finger to her son's lip, silently signaling him to stop. "I love that you want to defend my honor, but I can fight my own battles. You have your own war to fight. Shadow, I want you to get away from here. Midnight is planning to attack Elysion tomorrow morning, and you must protect the one you love."

"I can't leave without you," he said, tears clouding his eyes. "Not when I know the truth. Come with me."

"I'll be fine."

"Mother…"

Nyx softly kissed her son's forehead, then placed the set of golden keys in his hand. "Go, Shadow."

Her soft voice was stern and unwavering in her reserve. It was the type of tone which one simply could not say "no" to. Although Shadow was reluctant to leave his mother behind, he gave Nyx a loose hug, as not to hurt her, then turned toward the door.

"Goodbye, Mother."

The woman with the beautiful violet eyes merely gave her son a small smile, afraid she would completely lose it if she said goodbye. Shadow then walked out of the cell, his heavy footsteps echoing through the quiet hall.

_Goodbye, my precious light…_

And in the Chamber of Nightmares, a woman wept.


	15. Act 14 For Love

Act 14 - For Love

"Whoa, Morpheus!"

Pulling back on the reins of her majestic white stallion, Yumeko ordered the winged creature to stop near a beautiful stone building located on the outskirts of the city, the fabled shrine of Elysion. Even after so many years, the temple was still (barely) standing, though it hadn't been used much ever since the new shrine was built shortly after her birth.

She herself had only been to her father's former home about two or three times before, but when Yumeko woke up early this morning, she felt this sudden urge to visit the holy temple. So, she snuck out of the palace (not an easy feat considering how Elysia was watching over her like a hawk) and went to the stables, where she saddled up her favorite horse. Then she and Morpheus began their long journey across town.

When they arrived, they found the place deserted, which was hardly a surprise. People rarely came there anymore, except for King Helios and Queen Lady Serenity, who both held a special place in their hearts for the abandoned shrine. It was to have been torn down when the new temple was built, but the king and queen refused to allow the contractors to demolish the place where they fell in love, even if it was falling to pieces. And so it stood, as a monument to their beautiful, everlasting love.

Yumeko tied Morpheus, who was a descendent of her father's horse Pegasus, to a tall tree near the crystal blue lake and then slowly climbed up the short flight of stairs to the intricately decorated golden doors. Lightly pushing on the entrance, she was glad to discover that it was unlocked. The door creaked loudly as she opened it, echoing throughout the quiet chapel.

The temple had never been modernized with electricity, relying mostly on the bright sunlight that leaked in through the colored panes of glass, so Yumeko reached for a half-burnt candle and lit it with a match. The glow from the flame danced across the room, illuminating various objects, some of which she had never even seen before, possibly dating back to the reign of her great-great grandmother, Queen Iris. They were relics of a time long ago that she would never understand. However, she wasn't really interested in the strange items.

Instead, without even thinking, she turned toward a hall leading to the eastern wing of the shrine, where the personal quarters were located. By instinct, Yumeko opened the door at the end of the hallway and found herself in Priest Helios' private prayer room.

Upon entering the small chamber, Yumeko scanned the surroundings with her golden eyes, taking in everything about her parents' former life, a life she knew too little about. A couple of faded sketches hung on the walls, depicting the original Sailor Soldiers in battle. Yumeko knew it was her mother's childish hand that drew the pictures while she was training in the past, for the drawings were rather crude, although still fairly good. There were also a couple of other drawings of Pegasus and Helios which were drawn by the same hand, but these were much more impressive and mature, most likely later works of the future queen. The one of Helios flying on Pegasus' back was especially breathtaking. The love the artist had for her subject could be seen in every carefully placed stroke.

"I never knew Mama knew how to draw like this," she whispered reverently, gently fingering the picture. It was almost as good as something the former Queen Michiru of Neptune would have drawn.

Diverting her attention away from the drawings, Yumeko continued her journey around the small room. She was looking for something, but as to what it was, she had no idea. Other than the pictures, the chamber was quite bare. There were some pure white candles scattered around, half-melted, and the faint scent of incense could still be smelt in the ancient air. The place where the sacred fire once stood was covered with soot and ashes, black as midnight, and on the cold, wooden floor, a pale trail of faded red blood could still be seen, most likely from the battle with Prince Damian. Other than that, there wasn't much else to see. Her father had taken most of his personal belongings with him to the palace after he married.

Yumeko was about to leave, thinking that she must have been wrong about the strange feeling she felt this morning, when she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. It was coming from a dark corner of the room, where a small chest stood. Walking toward the chest, she was surprised to see an exquisite golden sword laying on a blanket of blue velvet inside. Curious, she carefully lifted the sword from its resting place, examining a tiny inscription written on the blade: _Until the day I die, I fight for the beautiful dream of Elysion._

Tracing the letters of the written vow, tears clouded the princess's eyes. It was her father's sword. She repeated the words silently in her head, her heart breaking. Helios loved Elysion as much as he loved Serenity, maybe even more. Now his beloved home was in danger, and it was she herself that allowed the enemy in. There was nothing he, or anyone, could do to stop the impending nightmares. Dropping the blade on the ground, she brought her hands together in prayer, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Papa and Mama," she said softly. "I wasn't strong enough. I allowed myself to be seduced by the shadows, and I couldn't keep a strong heart. This is all my fault. Please forgive me…"

At the entrance of the prayer room, a man dressed in black silently watched his one true love pour her heart out. This had been a bad idea. Yumeko still hated him for what he had done, and he couldn't blame her. But, still, he had to warn her about Midnight's plans. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Dream Soldiers were the only hope to save Elysion.

Quietly, he walked over to the princess and rested his hands on her shaking shoulders. Yumeko wiped away her tears and turned around at the unexpected visitor. "Shadow?"

To his surprise, her voice was soft and not threatening. Yumeko fell into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. Not really knowing how to respond to this unanticipated reaction, Shadow simply enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry, Yumeko," he whispered, pulling her closer. "I know you said that you never wanted to see me again, but…"

She brought a slender finger to his lips. "It's okay, Shadow," she replied, tears of happiness in her amber eyes. "I forgive you. I know what really happened in Crystal Tokyo. You tried to save Phoenix's life, and for that, I will be eternally grateful. Thank you."

"But I was the one who began the war, and it was me who tried to steal the Dream Crystal the night of the Crystal Ball, almost killing you in the process. I'm the cause of so much unhappiness. How can you thank me after all I've done?"

"I don't care about what happened in the past. You changed, Shadow, and I now know in my heart that you have a beautiful dream."

She brought her lips up to his, kissing him gently. Shadow hungrily kissed back, happy to have his beautiful dream in his arms once again. The shadows in his heart were gone, replaced with a bright, glowing light that made him feel warm all over.

Reluctantly, however, he pulled away from the princess's embrace, suddenly remembering the reason he was here. Yumeko gave him a quizzical look.

"Shadow, is something wrong?"

"You have to return to the palace," he answered, the urgency evident in his voice. "My sister Midnight is planning to attack Elysion sometime this morning. She might even already be here. We have to try and stop her before she manages to steal the Empyreal Dream Crystal."

Yumeko's eyes widened in shock. The enemy was here in Elysion? But what could they do? There was no way they could defeat the Delian Nightmare Army. They were too powerful and too numerous. Most of the Earth Army barely made it out of battle alive.

"Are you sure?"

He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her toward the door, not even bothering to answer her question. She reluctantly followed Shadow outside, where he began untying Morpheus.

"My teleporting power isn't strong enough to support two people," he explained, trying to tame the magnificent horse, who was none too happy about the new friend. "We'll have to use your horse. That is, if I can ever get this fellow to calm down."

Yumeko took the reins from Shadow and started to pet the horse's back. Morpheus significantly calmed down under the influence of his mistress. "Morpheus, we need you to take us back to the Dream Palace," she said softly to the horse. "Will you do that for us?"

The horse neighed his agreement and Yumeko expertly mounted on the white stallion's back. Shadow, on the other hand, seemed absolutely terrified of Morpheus. Every time he took a few steps forward, he would take two giant steps backward as the horse seemed to growl at him.

"Shadow, what is wrong with you?" she asked. "Morpheus won't hurt you. I promise."

"It's just that I've never actually rode a horse before," he answered sheepishly. "I've always been kind of afraid of them. Just call this my nightmare come true."

"Riding horses is your nightmare?" she said, somewhat amused despite the seriousness of the situation. "Morpheus can sense your fear, and that is why he's acting so strangely. Be brave, I know you can do it."

Taking a deep breath to slow his racing heart, Shadow jumped on the horse's back with Yumeko's assistance. She had been right. Once he swallowed his fear, Morpheus was much more accepting of him. He wrapped his arms around Yumeko's waist, and a few seconds later, they were up in the air, flying over Elysion.

* * *

Back at the palace, the rest of the Sailor Dream Soldiers were sitting in the garden, studying for the final exams that were soon approaching. It was such a beautiful day, they couldn't bear to stay inside in the musty, old library.

"Mai-chan, could you help me with this geometry problem?" Tori asked, pointing to a triangle in her textbook.

"Sure, Tori-chan. It's really quite simple. All you have to do is use Pythagorean's theorem to find the hypotenuse of the triangle. Remember that a2+b2c2. Like this…"

Suki threw her pencil down in frustration. "I'm never going to get this! Why do we even have to learn mathematics? It's not like we're ever going to use it once we become queens of the solar planets."

"You can do it, Suki-chan," Kaya encouraged her. "Math really isn't that hard if you understand the basics. Besides, sometimes it can even be fun."

"Maybe for you and Mai-chan, but for me, it's a living nightmare!"

As Kaya, Mai, and Suki got into a heated argument over the necessity of math in the real world, Tokemi sighed, not really paying much attention to her homework. "I wonder where Yumeko is," she said aloud, not really to any one person, but Ryoko, who was sitting next to her on the bench, heard her.

"I don't know, Tokemi-chan," Ryoko replied, somewhat sadly. "She's been really depressed ever since Phoenix-sama died. I'm really starting to worry about her."

The raven-haired teen raised her eyebrow, shocked at her friend's words. This was the first time she ever heard Ryoko talk of Yumeko as if she were a dear friend instead of insulting her like she normally did. Maybe it was because out of all the Dream Soldiers, she probably understood best what the princess was going through. It was no secret that Ryoko had been in love with Phoenix as well. Tokemi reached for her friend's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Meanwhile, finally tired of the three teens bickering, the normally elegant Kagami stepped between them and pushed them apart. "Shut up, all of you!" she screamed. "I can't concentrate on my music with all this racket."

"Sorry, Kagami," Suki apologized, not used to seeing her cousin get so angry. It didn't suit her very well. "We'll behave. Besides, I've already won anyway."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Hey, how about a piece offering?" Hana suggested quickly, holding out a bag of her homemade oatmeal cookies. "I made them myself."

"I could go for some cookies," Tori said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a large handful. She had just as large of an appetite as her father, Goku.

Suki pinched her twin in the arm. "Hey, save some for the rest of us, Tori. You're going to become as fat as an elephant one day if you don't stop eating so much, and then you'll never find yourself a boyfriend."

The no-nonsense blonde rolled her heavenly blue eyes at her sister. Did Suki ever think of anything else besides boys, clothes, and make-up? "That will never happen, Suki. I work off all the extra calories during track practice, so I never have to worry about my weight. Maybe you should give it a try sometime."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Exercise? Ugh."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group of girls, Midnight's troops began surrounding the palace, preparing to attack. Their commander licked her lips in anticipation. Those silly Dream Soldiers were completely oblivious to the danger that awaited them. This would be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

"Attack!" Midnight ordered.

Like a wild pack of horses, the soldiers climbed over the tall walls surrounding the palace, carrying guns and swords. Kagami, who was the first to notice the attackers, let out a bloodcurdling scream at the top of her register, alerting the others. The soldiers kept coming, thousands upon thousands, and it didn't look like the flow would stop anytime soon. The workers in the gardens dropped their tools and began fighting the troops as the girls ran behind a group of trees to transform.

"What's happening?" Kaya asked breathlessly, reaching for the transformation pen that was resting safely in the pocket of her jacket. "How did the Delian Nightmare Army manage to enter Elysion?"

"I don't know, Kaya-chan, but this calls for Sailor Dream Soldiers," Tokemi said, raising her pen in the air. "Everyone, transform!"

Mercury Dream Power!  
Venus Dream Power!  
Mars Dream Power!  
Jupiter Dream Power!  
Saturn Dream Power!  
Uranus Dream Power!  
Neptune Dream Power!  
Pluto Dream Power!

Midnight inspected the chaotic scene around her, an evil smile on her face. Everything was going according to plan. Soon this world of dreams would be infected with nightmares, and the crystal would be theirs.

"Kill them all!" she ordered before teleporting inside the palace.

* * *

After finishing his prayer, Helios glanced over at his beautiful wife, who was busily scratching her pencil across a page in her sketch book on the balcony. She looked so hilariously serious, it made him smile for the first time since they learned of the attack on Crystal Tokyo.

"My maiden, what are you working so intently on?" he asked, walking over to where she was sitting and trying to steal a glance at the drawing.

She quickly shut the book. "You know the rule, Helios," she said, wagging her finger at him. "You aren't allowed to see until I'm finished."

"I was just curious as to what you were drawing. You were concentrating so hard, I thought your face would stick like that."

"It's nothing special," she replied, opening the book back to the page she was working on and showing her husband a half-finished sketch of Helios praying in front of the sacred fire. "I'm really just trying to keep myself busy. If I don't, I start thinking about the war and how little hope we have of winning…"

The smile that so briefly appeared on the king's face disappeared at the mention of the war with the Delian Nightmare Alliance. Taking his wife's chin in his hand, Helios wiped away the tear that fell from her ruby eyes.

"Serenity, you mustn't talk like that," he whispered. "With beautiful dreams, there's always hope, and each of the Sailor Dream Soldiers have bright and powerful dreams. You must believe in them."

"I do believe in them," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "And I believe in you. I love you, Helios."

"I love you, too, my maiden."

Just when they were about to kiss again, a high-pitched scream reached their ears, interrupting the tender moment between the two lovers. "What was that?" the queen asked, fear in her large eyes.

They glanced down at the ocean of black-dressed soldiers that covered the gardens. There were thousands of them, and they kept coming like rain in a never-ending thunderstorm. Helios reached for Serenity's hand. This was the day they had feared. The nightmares had arrived.

"Queen Lady Serenity and King Helios, welcome to your worst nightmare. It's time to say goodnight, forever!"

* * *

Glancing down at the Dream Palace from the sky, Yumeko gasped as she witnessed the invasion by the Delian Nightmare Army. They were too late. Behind her, Shadow muttered a few choice words under his breath.

"What are we going to do, Shadow?" she asked her lover. "There's no way the Sailor Dream Soldiers can defeat such a large army. We were trained to fight supernatural forces, not to engage in mortal war."

"We've got to protect the Dream Crystal no matter what," he answered. "Whoever controls the crystal, controls Elysion. It can't fall into Midnight's hands."

"Right!"

Yumeko ordered Morpheus to land in front of the palace, where there were few soldiers fighting, then the two of them ran inside through the rarely used front door. The servants were surprised to find their princess and a strangely dressed man bursting through the entrance.

"Princess, what's going on?" one of the maids asked.

"We're under attack," she answered loudly so that everyone could hear. "Children, go to the basement. Everyone else who can fight, this is your time to be a hero. We need all the help we can get."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Yumeko and Shadow dashed up the stairs, panting heavily. She felt like her heart was about to pop out of her chest, it was beating so fast. _Mama, Papa, please be okay…_

"Where is the crystal?" Shadow asked breathlessly.

"In the prayer room. Just follow me."

* * *

_Eos?_ No, it couldn't be her. The girl that stood in front of them couldn't be much older than sixteen or seventeen, but her resemblance to his former shrine maiden was remarkable. They both had long white hair and those mysterious violet eyes that were the exact color of late sunset, although this girl's eyes were filled with evil.

"Circe?" he asked, calling out the name of Eos' beloved daughter.

Midnight didn't appear to recognize the name. Instead, she stared contemptuously at the kind king. "You must be getting forgetful in your old age, King Helios," she said sarcastically. "I am the beautiful and all- powerful Midnight, commander of the Delian Nightmare Army and crown princess of the Alliance. I have no idea who this Circe person is."

It was her. Helios' heart broke at what Eos would think of the person her sweet little daughter had become under King Scorpio's influence. He remembered how Circe and Yumeko, who were about the same age, used to play together in the garden with Violet, the head gardener's daughter, while they stayed in Elysion, hiding from Magic's wrath. It was hard to believe that little girl was the same person that now stood before them.

"You are not welcome here, Midnight," Queen Lady Serenity declared, squeezing her husband's hand for support.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! I wasn't aware that I was supposed to wait for an invitation to steal the Dream Crystal, but since I'm already here, I might as well get it over with. Now, where are you hiding that dumb little stone? I know it's somewhere in here because I used my Nightmare Amulet to track the crystal."

"I'll never tell you!"

"Fine, I'll just have to find it myself."

Midnight yanked off her onyx necklace and chanted a short spell, which caused the stone to glow brightly. As the violet-eyed teen turned away from them to search the other side of the room, Serenity quietly began walking toward the podium in the center of the room, where a small golden box sat, while Helios watched her anxiously.

"Mama! Papa!"

The events of the next few moments folded out like a scene in anyone's worst nightmare. Alerted by Yumeko's shouts, Midnight quickly turned back around just as Serenity unlocked the box, revealing the soft, holy light of the Dream Crystal. Realizing what the queen was about to do, the evil sorceress sent a deadly blast of negative energy toward her. However, before it could hit Serenity, Helios roughly pushed her aside, taking the full force of Midnight's attack. He screamed in agony before falling to the ground.

"Helios, no!"

"Papa!"

Serenity and Yumeko ran over to the fallen king, completely forgetting about the crystal for the moment. This gave Midnight just the opportunity she needed. Grabbing the golden box, she quickly transported out of the room, just barely missing her brother's attack.

"Damn!" Shadow cursed.

By that time, the Sailor Dream Soldiers, along with the queen's court and the guardian cats, had managed to make it upstairs to the prayer room. Thinking that Shadow was the one who was behind what had happened, King Goku of Uranus violently grabbed the young man and pushed him up against the wall.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded. "What have you done to our king? Where is the Dream Crystal?"

"It wasn't me," Shadow insisted. "I'm an ally. My sister was the one who stole the crystal."

"Likely story, pretty boy. Why don't you try telling the truth for once in your pathetic life?"

"Goku-sama, let him go," Yumeko ordered, tears in her golden eyes as she held her dying father's hand. "Shadow's a special friend. He's telling the truth."

Reluctantly, the king of Uranus released Shadow from his grasp, although Goku still didn't look completely convinced. Once he was free, Shadow went over to where Helios lay dying, and in a shocking move, kneeled before the king. "I honor you, great King Helios-sama."

Helios slowly turned his head toward the former enemy and smiled. He recognized those chocolate brown eyes and ebony hair, though it had been over fifteen years since he had last seen Eos' handsome son, who was also his godson. Despite Shadow's dark appearance, the king could see that his heart contained a beautiful dream full of light, and at once, he knew that this was the man who Dreama Aurora was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

"Apollo…" he whispered.

Serenity signaled her husband to save his strength, then looked up at Shizu and Kaya, the two Sailor Saturns who had the power to heal. Her cousin, the elder of the two, slowly shook her head. There was nothing they could do to save him. They only the power to heal physical wounds, not supernatural attacks.

"Helios, I love you," the queen said softly, gently brushing her lips against his. "I don't want you to leave me here all alone."

"I never will, Serenity. I'll always be with you, with both of you, even after I'm gone…"

His voice was so weak, barely above a whisper. Yumeko choked back a sob as her father reached up and brushed away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. This was all her fault.

"Papa, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Yumeko," he whispered. "This is destiny. The time has come for you to awaken… You must fight for the beautiful dream of Elysion… Promise me…"

"Papa…"

Helios moaned, feeling the strength leaving his body. It would not be long now. Serenity took him in her arms, resting his tired head on her chest, allowing him to hear the soft, melodic beating of her heart. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but he fought to stay awake just a little while longer, for he would have eternity to sleep.

"I love you both with all my heart and soul… Goodbye and sweet dreams…"

With those words, the kind king of Silver Millennium died in the arms of his loving wife.


	16. Act 15 The Battle Begins

Act 15 - The Battle Begins

Once she was safely back in her bedroom in Delos, Midnight allowed herself to open the small golden box, releasing the soft light of the Dream Crystal. It certainly was beautiful, and after all this time, it was finally theirs. Daddy was going to be so pleased, especially when she told him that she managed to kill King Helios in the process.

Closing the chest, Midnight sat it down on her bed and began primping in front of her golden mirror. After all, she wanted to look her best when King Scorpio rewarded her. It was about time she got what she so rightly deserved.

There was only one thing that prevented this from being the happiest day of her life: Shadow. Somehow, her idiot brother had managed to escape from the Chamber of Nightmares and warn the princess about her plans, putting the whole mission in jeopardy. She didn't know how he did it, but she did know that she would not be entirely happy until his head joined the rest above her fireplace. Pouting at her reflection in the mirror, Midnight's lavender eyes narrowed. Shadow would pay dearly for all the trouble he caused her…

Phantom cleared his throat as he approached the seductive teen. "Mistress Midnight-sama, your father wishes to have a word with you," he said in a dull monotone.

"Good, because I have some very good news for him," she commented, putting on a fresh coat of red lipstick. She then grabbed the box from off her bed and struck a pose like some kind of supermodel. "How do I look, Phantom?"

"Gorgeous, my mistress," he replied softly, not really meaning it. Yes, on the outside, Midnight was still as stunning as always. However, on the inside, she was absolutely hideous, as ugly and corrupt as her father.

With a final glance in the mirror, the sorceress teleported into her father's room, Phantom following closely behind. They found the king sitting on his throne, the queen's spot beside him strangely empty.

"Midnight, my favorite daughter, I've been waiting for you," Scorpio said, walking over to her and taking the box from her hands. "I presume the attack went well. Is this what I think it is?"

She nodded as her father slowly lifted the lid of the small chest. The room was suddenly filled with the beautiful white light of the power of dreams, practically blinding them. "The Dream Crystal is finally yours, my king," Midnight said, the pride evident in her voice.

"You have done well, Midnight."

With greedy hands, King Scorpio reached into the box and grabbed the crystal, carefully examining every flawless inch. He could feel its energy surge through his veins, giving him unbelievable power. After all these years, the power of dreams which he had so longed for was finally his. Nothing could stop him now.

"I also have some more news which I believe will please you very much," she continued. "King Helios of Silver Millennium is dead by my hand."

"Helios is finally dead?"

As Midnight nodded her head, the king's eyes turned an evil blood red, and the room was filled with the terrifying sound of Scorpio's maniacal laughter. A soft gasp emerged from the shadows, barely audible except to Phantom's sensitive ears.

"Helios is dead, Helios is dead, Helios is dead," the insane king repeated over and over again in an incredibly off-key singsong voice, chilling Midnight and the black cat to the very bone. Neither of them had ever seen him acting so strangely. It was like he was possessed or something.

"King Scorpio-sama, are you feeling well?" his daughter asked, her violet eyes wide with fear. "Maybe you should get some rest."

She slowly moved toward her father, trying to lead him toward his bedroom, but Scorpio violently pushed her way. "I've never felt better!" the king insisted, calming down somewhat. "Leave me, Midnight. I'll call you back once I've thought of the proper reward."

"As you wish."

After Midnight and Phantom orbed out of the room, Scorpio turned toward the spot where the gasp came from. A bruised and battered Nyx, who was chained to the wall, struggled to hold back her tears as her husband roughly took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his fiery eyes.

"What, no tears for your fallen lover?" he asked, the hate evident in his voice. When she gave him no answer, Scorpio slapped her across the face, causing Nyx to yelp in pain. "Cry!"

"I never loved Priest Helios," she whispered, tears clouding her eyes. "I loved you. Or at least who you used to be…"

"Don't lie to me, Nyx. After all that I've done for you, I want to hear the truth. Remember, if it weren't for me, you would have been dead a long time ago. You owe me."

"I owe you nothing!" she said defiantly, showing the first spark of resistance since she began her sentence of servitude. "You wouldn't know how many nights I've wished that you had let me die, instead of keeping me to satisfy your sick urges. You didn't save me from the guillotine for my sake. You did it for yours!"

Scorpio slapped her again. "You ungrateful little bitch!"

Despite her efforts not to let him see her cry, a tear rolled down her pale white cheek, stinging the still sore area.

"Magic…"

The king did not seem to notice Nyx's use of his former name. Instead, he opened the little box, and the room was once again filled with light, lifting the shadows that concealed her from view. Rusted chains bound her arms to the wall, and she was still wearing her silk robe, though it was tied loosely around her waist, offering little modesty. Her chest and legs were covered with dark bruises and scratches, some of them still fresh from this morning when Scorpio had discovered what she had done, and her long, beautiful white hair, which she considered her pride and joy, had been crudely chopped off into uneven layers. Nyx's enchanting violet eyes were filled with sadness and pain, robbing them of their unusual beauty.

"Look at it, Nyx," he ordered, taking the Dream Crystal in his hand and showing it to her. "Once I use its power to destroy what is left of Elysion, Silver Millennium will finally be mine!"

"You already got your revenge, Scorpio," Nyx declared bitterly. "King Helios-sama is dead, killed by your own daughter's hand. Isn't that enough?"

"No!"

"You will not win if you continue this battle."

Scorpio raised an eyebrow at his wife, somewhat amused. What in the world was she talking about? He had the power of dreams in the palm of his hand. Nothing could stop him from doing what he wanted to do. "I believe you are mistaken, my dear," he replied, chuckling lightly.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Shadow and the Sailor Dream Soldiers will defeat the nightmare that possesses you. I swear they will!"

Again, he laughed. "I sure would like to see them try."

* * *

Outside the room which held Helios' body, Shadow took Yumeko in his arms, pulling her close as her tears soaked his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to make things better.

The queen had gone up to her bedroom, unable to deal with her husband's death, while the court began preparing for the funeral, which according to royal tradition would take place a week from today. The Sailor Dream Soldiers were in the room, paying their respects.

"Yumeko, I'm so sorry," he whispered, brushing a loose blue curl behind her ear. "I should have told you sooner. If only I had gotten here earlier, King Helios-sama might still be alive…"

"Shadow, there's nothing you, or I, or even my mother could have done to save him," Yumeko said, wiping away her tears. There was a noticeable change in her tone of voice, almost as if she accepted what had happened. "It was destiny, and if there is one thing I've learned, it is that you can't change your destiny, no matter how hard you try."

"Excuse me, Yumeko," a soft female voice said, lightly tapping the princess on the shoulder. "But we need to speak to Shadow, if you don't mind."

She turned around and found herself staring into her cousin's tearful garnet eyes. The rest of the Dream Soldiers and Elysia were standing behind her, their faces distorted in various stages of grief. Everyone had loved King Helios so much, and his death had affected them all deeply. Yumeko nodded her consent, pulling from her lover's embrace.

"Who are you really, Shadow-kun?" Kagami asked, her voice non-threatening. "I mean, we know your name, and that you're obviously very special to the princess, but that uniform is not seen in these parts. Are you our enemy, or an ally?"

Shadow's dark brown eyes lowered, ashamed of his past. Not even Yumeko knew the complete story. "I am Prince Shadow, the son of King Scorpio of the Delian Nightmare Alliance, and until a few weeks ago, commander of the army," he finally revealed. "It was me who tried to steal the crystal at the ball and who attacked Mercury and Venus in the days after that."

"What do you mean when you say you are no longer commander?" Ryoko inquired. "What happened?"

"My sister somehow managed to discoverer that I had fallen in love with the beautiful princess of Silver Millennium." He took a moment to smile at Yumeko before returning to his story. "You see, Midnight has always been a thorn in my side, always trying to make me look like a fool in front of our father. Well, she blackmailed me with the information. I gave her my position in the army on the condition that she not reveal our affair and not attack Earth or Elysion. I realize now that it probably wasn't the best decision in the world, but I didn't have much of a choice. It was either give into her demands, or be executed at the guillotine."

"But if the condition was not to attack Earth and Elysion, why did Midnight break her promise?" Hana asked.

"You obviously don't know my sister very well," he replied with a small chuckle. "She never keeps her promises. I did something to make her mad, so she decided to reveal my secret to Scorpio and to take complete control of the army. I tried to stop her, but it was too late. She had already begun the attack on Crystal Tokyo."

Elysia, who had remained quiet throughout the interrogation, huffed, still distrustful of Shadow's true intentions. "Why should we believe a word you say? How do we know this isn't some kind of trick you and your sister cooked up? After all, you weren't exactly honest with Yumeko until after Phoenix's death."

Shadow sighed. "I guess there really is no way to know whether or not I'm telling the truth. You'll just have to trust me. I came here today not only warn you about Midnight, but to ask for your help."

"Our help?"

"My mother…"

His voice quivered as Shadow remembered the sight of Nyx's bruised body. He had to help her get away from Scorpio.

Yumeko reached for his hand. "What about your mother, Shadow?"

"He rapes her," he said softly, causing a couple of the girls to gasp. "For the past fifteen years, Scorpio has kept her as his personal sex slave, although I wasn't aware of it until last night, when she helped me escape from the Chamber of Nightmares. All these years, she has suffered silently, never complaining or crying. I want to save her. She doesn't deserve to live like that. My mother is pure goodness, which is more than I can say about Scorpio, who is the devil incarnate. Please, I'm begging you to help me defeat the nightmare of Delos. It is the only way we can save both my mother and Elysion."

Yumeko reached up and wiped away a tear that managed to roll down his cheek. "I made a promise to my father to protect the beautiful dream of Elysion," she said. "If the only way we can do that is to defeat Scorpio, then I'm prepared to fight."

"Princess!"

Elysia's eyes filled with tears of pride as she looked up at her beloved mistress. After all this time, Yumeko was finally ready to fight like a true Sailor Soldier. It was like a dream come true.

"The time has come for destiny to arrive."

* * *

Serenity reached up and touched the beautiful locket that was draped around her neck as she stared out the window at the gardens. The scene that greeted her was gruesome. Some thousand-odd men from both sides laid dead on the ground, their blood dyeing the green grass a dark red. It was just like a scene in her worst nightmare. How could this have happened?

"Helios, what should we do?" she asked her husband, turning away from the window. Her garnet eyes saddened as she remembered that he was no longer there to give her advice. Helios was dead…

The metal of her star locket felt cool in her hand, just like his hands felt against her cheek when he told her goodbye for the final time. It was so hard to believe that he was gone. Glancing at their wedding picture, which stood on the nightstand, she let out a loud sob and collapsed on the bed. Helios…

A soft knock at the door interrupted her cries. The queen quickly wiped away her tears as Yumeko entered the bedroom and took a seat on the bed.

"We're going to Delos," she stated bluntly. There was no easier way to break the news.

"What?" the queen exclaimed, completely caught off-guard. "No, Yumeko. You will do no such thing!"

"You can't make me change my mind, Mama. I made a promise to Papa to fight for the dream of Elysion and that is what I intend to do."

Queen Lady Serenity shook her head violently. "I've already lost your father, and I'm not about to lose you too. It's simply out of the question."

Yumeko reached for her mother's shaking hand, the look in her eyes softening. She knew this must be hard for the queen, but there was no other way. "Mama, I have to do this," she whispered, her voice choking back her tears. "Please try to understand. You were always the one telling me that it was my destiny to become Sailor Moon, that someday I would become the new champion of love and justice. Although I always tried to run away from my fate, I finally understand. The day has come. I have to fight."

Moved by her daughter's words, Serenity glanced up at Yumeko. Her golden eyes, so much like her father's, were filled with determination and hope. Though she was reluctant to see her only child go off into battle, Serenity knew it was hopeless to try to stop her. After all, she had been a Sailor Moon as well. Now she finally understood what her parents must have felt the day of her awakening.

"You must go…"

Before she left, Yumeko wrapped her sobbing mother in one last tight hug, tears running down her face as well. "I'll make you proud, Mama. I promise I will."

The queen smiled, holding her daughter close. "You already have, my beautiful golden dream."

* * *

Yumeko rejoined the other girls, Elysia, and Shadow in the garden, where they were preparing to transform. The other Dream Soldiers had already said goodbye to their parents.

As the princess took her spot in the circle, Shadow took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She then pulled out her transformation brooch and held it high in the air. The others raised their transformation pens in response.

Moon Dream Power!  
Mercury Dream Power!  
Venus Dream Power!  
Mars Dream Power!  
Jupiter Dream Power!  
Saturn Dream Power!  
Uranus Dream Power!  
Neptune Dream Power!  
Pluto Dream Power!

They were then covered in a rainbow of colors as they morphed into the Sailor Dream Soldiers, the most powerful warriors in the universe.

Shadow gasped when Yumeko finished transforming into Sailor Moon. He had never seen her transformed before. She was absolutely beautiful.

Her fuku was similar to the others in that it consisted of a short, sleeveless dress with a sailor-style collar, gloves, a choker with a moon charm, tiara, and a pair of knee-high boots. However, her costume was pink, blue, and gold, while the others wore only one color combined with white, and a strand of pearls surrounded both of her meatballs.

Sailor Uranus, who was standing next to Shadow, elbowed him in the side. "Quit drooling over her," she ordered lightly. "We've got a battle to fight."

"Right."

The Sailor Dream Soldiers and Shadow all joined hands and concentrated their power on the teleport. Elysia, not one to be left behind, jumped on Sailor Moon's shoulder. This was it. They were going to Delos.

"It's time to defeat the nightmares!"

SAILOR TELEPORT!


	17. Act 16 Doubts

Act 16 - Doubts

The Sailor Dream Soldiers arrived in Delos a couple of minutes later, landing just outside the Nightmare Palace in what must have once been a garden or park or something of the sort. In an environment in which flowers did not seem to bloom, weeds thrived despite the lack of water. The ground was covered with dead yellow grass. There were also a couple of tree stumps scattered around, decomposing into a strange black sand. A large, ancient fountain stood nearby, depleted of the water that once must have flowed from it, and the stone statue was cracked in several places and was decorated with the thin, silver thread of a spider's web. Quite frankly, the place gave Sailor Moon the creeps. It reminded her of one of those amusing haunted houses on Earth that Phoenix used to take her to every Halloween, although those were fake. This was real.

"This is Delos?" she wondered aloud, surprised by ugliness that surrounded them. She had never seen any place like this before. And it was so hot!

Shadow nodded, resting his hand on the fountain. A little bit of stone crumbled under the pressure and fell to the ground. "I know it isn't exactly the most beautiful place in the world, but supposedly in its prime, Delos could rival Elysion in its beauty. I wish I could remember how things used to be…"

His chocolate brown eyes scanned the area, trying to imagine what it had been like when he was a little boy. Had there been flowers, like the beautiful roses Poppy so adored? And trees? And rain? And sunshine? He couldn't remember. Though his mother had told him about Delos' former splendor, Shadow could not yet recall the memory of his early childhood. Was it possible that Scorpio had erased their memories, along with their dreams?

"I sense an evil aura covering this planet," Sailor Mars informed the others. "A strong force is coming from the castle, growing more powerful with every passing moment."

Mercury pulled out her mini-computer and began typing furiously. "My computer is getting radical results when I try to analyze this place," she commented, brushing a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear. "Something is distorting my calculations, and I don't think I have enough memory to convert them back into something that makes sense. Maybe Shadow-kun knows of a way we can get in without arousing suspicion. Shadow-kun?"

The young man jumped at the sound of his name. He had been concentrating on remembering so intently that he almost forgot the reason they were here. "There's only one way I can think of," he said. "I escaped going through a seldom used passageway, but I fear that it is now being guarded."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Sailor Moon said, sounding much braver than she actually felt. "Come on."

Shadow led them behind the palace, where there was a large metal door. Sailor Moon was about to walk toward the door, thinking that it was the entrance they were looking for, when Shadow took her hand and pulled her back. "That's not it," he whispered, a small smile on his face at her obvious confusion.

"But it is the only door I can see."

"Watch, and you shall learn."

He walked toward the castle wall and began moving his hands along the stone bricks, as if he were looking for something. Finally, they stopped upon one of the bricks, which was slightly darker in color than the rest. If you weren't looking closely, you would think it was just an ordinary rock. However, Shadow easily slid the brick from the wall, revealing a rusted keyhole. He then took the golden key his mother gave him and unlocked it. Much to the others' amazement, the bricks suddenly moved, making a tiny entryway in the wall, just big enough for a person to walk through.

"What in the world…" Venus stammered, not believing her eyes. Her twin shushed her as Shadow went in first to check it out.

Once inside, he lit a match and held it in the air, his other hand resting on the hilt of his sword just in case there were any guards around. The air grew cold around him, a somewhat welcome change from the stifling heat outside. Shadow took a look around the narrow passage, and finding that there were no guards in sight, let out a relieved sigh. He then motioned for the girls and Elysia to follow him.

"Stay close, everybody," he warned, grabbing Sailor Moon's arm protectively. "It can be very easy to get lost in this place if you don't know where you're going."

And so the Sailor Dream Soldiers began their greatest journey.

* * *

Midnight's normally purple eyes glowed a bright red at the reflection in her magic golden mirror. So Shadow had decided to come back after all, this time bringing that little tramp and her annoying friends. Any other time, it probably would have amused her, but now was not the time for a battle with the Sailor Dream Soldiers, not when she and Scorpio were so close to victory. He was going to ruin everything! Did Shadow actually think there was anyway to defeat their father?

"Shadow, you have no idea how much I despise you!" she spat, speaking to the reflection in the mirror, her eyes narrowing. "I won't let you get away from me again. Your head will be mine."

Yanking the onyx amulet from her neck, she chanted a spell in a soft whisper. The smooth stone began to shine brightly, filling with power. "Incubus and Succubus, the Nightmare Demons, I call you forth!"

The figures of two people, a man and woman, materialized before the powerful sorceress and kneeled. At first glance, they appeared to be normal humans, but Midnight knew that under those seductive exteriors lay two of the most horrifying monsters of the Delian Nightmare Alliance, far more powerful that her brother's wimpy shadow demons.

"You called, mistress?"

"Yes, Incubus," she replied, pointing to her mirror. "I have a job for you two…"

* * *

As they continued down the passageway, Elysia couldn't shake off the feeling that they were not alone. She kept shifting her eyes around, expecting for some monster to jump out of the shadows when they were least suspecting it.

"Elysia, what's the matter with you?" her mistress asked, noticing the cat's strange behavior.

"It's nothing." she insisted, more for her benefit than for Sailor Moon's. This was crazy. Nobody was there.

Allowing herself to relax in the princess's arms, Elysia rested her head on Sailor Moon's shoulder. She was just imagining things, that's all. This dark tunnel could trick anyone's mind.

Just when she almost managed to convince herself of that fact, the soft sound of someone's footsteps on the cement floor reached her ears, causing her entire body to tense. Though nobody else appeared to have heard, she was certain that she was not hallucinating. Elysia jumped out of Sailor Moon's arms and ran ahead of the group.

"Elysia! Come back!"

The cat chose to ignore her mistress's orders and turned down one of the side hallways, where she suspected the footsteps had originated from. Sure enough, a pair of small gold eyes appeared from the shadows, seeming to float without any aid. Whatever the creature was, it couldn't have been much bigger than she was.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The two eyes quickly disappeared as the creature turned from Elysia and ran away, scared. Wanting to know who it was, she took off after him, her claws prepared to attack.

"You won't get away from me so easily!" she yelled. "Come out here and fight."

The eyes once again appeared as he stopped in his tracks and turned back around. This gave the golden-haired cat the perfect opportunity to pounce. She attacked the small creature, pinning him to the ground, just as the light of Saturn's flashlight swept over them.

Now that she was able see her victim, Elysia glanced down and was surprised to find that he was nothing more than a black cat. "Would you mind getting off of me, miss?" the cat asked.

He talked too? What was going on around here? Only the guardian Mau cats of Sailor Soldiers had the ability to talk. "Who are you?" she inquired, finally releasing him from her grip.

"Phantom!"

Shadow's voice echoed through the hall as the black cat's eyes flickered with recognition. Did her mistress's lover know this strange feline? Elysia studied the rather handsome black cat with an intense stare. She didn't know just what to make of him. Was he an enemy? His eyes were kind, although somewhat guarded, as if he didn't know whether or not he could trust her.

The Dream Soldiers and Shadow quickly caught up to the two cats. Phantom, as he was apparently called, ran over to his master as Shadow kneeled on the cold cement floor. "Phantom, what are you doing here?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"I've been dowsing for your presence ever since your escape, Master Shadow-sama," he explained. "It wasn't working very well, and I feared the worst. Eventually, I finally got a reading on you, so I decided to come down here and investigate. That's when I was attacked by that she-lion…"

Elysia blushed slightly as Phantom gave her a glare. She had been a little bit rash in attacking him, but who could blame her? She thought he was the enemy! What was she supposed to do?

"Sorry about that," she mumbled.

Sailor Moon kneeled down beside Shadow and began rubbing the ebony cat behind the ears, causing Phantom to purr loudly. He could get used to this. "You're a cute kitty," she said, smiling softly. "I didn't know you had a guardian cat, Shadow."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he replied, turning his attention back on the cat. "Phantom, I'd like you to meet the Sailor Dream Soldiers. This is Sailor Moon, also known as Princess Dreama Aurora, and the so-called 'she-lion' is her guardian cat Elysia."

Phantom bowed his head respectfully. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Princess Dreama Aurora-sama."

"Please call me Yumeko," she smiled, taking an instant liking to the cat. At least someone knew how to treat her with respect, unlike a certain golden-hued cat she knew.

"As you wish, Yumeko-sama."

"Phantom, how is my mother?" Shadow asked, suddenly remembering why they were here. "Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid I do not know if the queen lives or not," the cat answered, sadness in his green eyes. "Queen Nyx has not been seen since this morning, when the king and I went down to your cell. She was found there, weeping and calling out your name. Of course, he realized that she was the one who helped you escape and grabbed her violently, throwing her against the wall. After that, I don't know what happened because the king ordered me to leave the room, but I fear the worst."

The anger flared up in Shadow's eyes, and he banged his fist against the hard wall, causing several of his knuckles to bleed, though he barely felt the pain. "If he did anything to her, I will kill that bastard!" he yelled.

"Shadow, please try to calm down," Sailor Moon said in a soft voice. "We still don't know what really happened. Your mother might still be alive. Our best bet is just to continue on with our mission."

"You're right," he finally admitted, taking in a few deep breaths to calm his temper. "Come on, everybody. It shouldn't be too much longer until we reach the throne room."

Shadow once again took the lead as Sailor Moon reached for his hand. This had to be tough on him. It was obvious that he loved his mother very much, as much as she loved her father.

The thought of Helios brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. This was no time to cry. It was time to fight for Elysion, the land her father loved so much. It was his dying wish for her to protect the kingdom, and she wasn't about to let him down. It was her destiny.

"Shadow!"

The sound of a woman's high-pitched voice caused everybody to stop dead in their tracks and turn around. Running toward them was a sexy young teen dressed in the shortest red mini-dress in the world and a pair of thigh-high black leather boots. Her mid-length auburn hair was permed into tiny ringlets which framed her surprisingly beautiful face and fell in front of her ice blue eyes. The girl looked like some cheap hooker you would pick up on the sidewalks of Las Vegas.

When she finally caught up to them, the girl instantly threw her arms around Shadow and gave him a slow, passionate kiss on the mouth, much to Sailor Moon's infuriation. Who was this girl and why was she kissing her boyfriend?

Meanwhile, Shadow could feel himself getting aroused by the girl's presence despite his desperate attempts to push her away. He hated himself for it, but it was as if she put some sort of spell on him. Eventually, he managed to pull away from her embrace, although it was taking as his willpower not to stay.

"Who is she, Shadow?" Sailor Moon demanded, the hurt evident in her voice. "You didn't tell me you had another girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he insisted, trying to wipe the red lipstick off his face. "I've never seen this woman in my entire life."

The girl giggled in an annoyingly squeaky voice. "Don't be silly, Shady!" she exclaimed, lightly pinching his butt. "You've been gone so long. The bed has seemed so cold without you beside me. I've been waiting for the day you would come back and we could steam up the windows, just like we used to. Don't you remember that time that we did it in the back seat of…"

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled, covering up her ears. "I don't want to hear about this."

"Yumeko, this isn't what it--"

Before he could finish his sentence, the hooker locked lips with him again, her fingers running through his wavy black hair. That was the last straw. As far as Sailor Moon was concerned, the two of them deserved each other.

"You can keep your little sex toy, Shadow! I never want to see you again!"

With those words, she ran into the darkness, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his lies again. Maybe Elysia had been right when she suggested that this whole thing was just a trap. He probably didn't even have a mother.

"You deserve so much better than that jerk," a deep sexy voice said. "Someone who would worship you as the goddess you are."

Sailor Moon quickly turned around and found herself staring into the most incredible pair of deep blue eyes she had ever seen. Focusing on the rest of the young man's body, she could feel herself getting weak in the knees. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling the blood flowing to her cheeks.

"Just call me the man of your dreams."

The man lifted up her chin and brought his lips down to her own, kissing her tenderly. Sailor Moon instantly forgot all about Shadow and let herself be seduced by this handsome stranger. Shadow who?

Their kiss grew more passionate with every passing moment, and she could feel herself growing weak in his arms. This was what she always dreamed of…

Then the world went black.

* * *

Shadow could feel the woman's abnormally long tongue against the back of his throat, practically gagging him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. There was something about the girl in his arms. She wasn't human.

Phantom, noticing his master's distress, immediately jumped on the woman and bit her on the arm. In intense pain, she released Shadow from her embrace and hurled the black cat against the wall.

"You stupid cat!" she shrieked, holding her bleeding arm. Much to the remaining Sailor Dream Soldiers' surprise, the seductive young teen then transformed into a hideous monster, her ice blue eyes turning a fiery red.

"A youma?!" Saturn exclaimed.

"I…should've…known!" Shadow whispered, still trying to catch his breath. Who else would have called him "Shady" but one of his sister's underlings. "Succubus!"

"The one and only, sweetheart."

"Take this, you ugly old hag!" Sailor Jupiter said, preparing to attack. "Nobody attacks our friends and gets away with it."

JUPITER FLOWER SHOWER!

Succubus laughed in that still annoying giggle as she reflected Jupiter's attack. "Pathetic!"

The twins glanced at each other and winked, a silent message passing between them.

"Prepare for trouble," Venus shouted.

"And make it double!" Uranus yelled.

VENUS & URANUS RACING HEARTBEAT!

Though the double attack managed to weaken the monster temporarily, Succubus quickly recovered and sent a blast of energy toward the three girls who attempted to fight her. They fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Meanwhile, Shadow weakly tried to stand up, his breath heavy and ragged. The Dream Soldiers were fighting so hard to protect him, as if they were actually his friends. He never had real friends before, and it was kind of nice. There must be something he could do to help.

Still weak, but determined, Shadow threw an energy ball toward the monster, but Succubus expertly dodged his attack. She may be annoying, but the demon was a good fighter.

"Where's Incubus?" he demanded, finally catching his breath. "I know he's around here somewhere."

"Oh, he's probably already working on your little jealous girlfriend."

Yumeko…

Shadow could feel the anger filling his heart. They had to save her before Incubus got to Sailor Moon. Using his strongest attack, he threw a mass of dark energy toward the monster, this time hitting her full force. With a final scream, Succubus crumbled into a pile of ashes.

"Come on, everyone," Shadow ordered as he picked up an injured Phantom. The rest of the Dream Soldiers followed, helping their injured friends along. "We have to find Yumeko!"

* * *

When the Sailor Dream Soldiers and Shadow finally reached the spot where Sailor Moon had run off to, they found that it was already too late. Incubus had already gotten to the princess and knocked her unconscious. Shadow and Elysia immediately ran over to her side as the rest of the still strong Dream Soldiers attacked the demon all at once.

MERCURY MENTAL CONFUSION!

MARS BURNING PASSION!

NEPTUNE SEA LULLABY!

PLUTO ICE AGE!

SATURN SILENT SLUMBER!

"Silly girls!" Incubus retorted as he captured the girls in a web of nightmares, dodging their attacks.

"Let us go!" Mars demanded, struggling with all her might to break through the unbreakable string.

"Now, what would be the fun in that? All you pretty girls would make an excellent addition to my harem."

"Harem?"

* * *

When they reached the sleeping princess, Elysia began violently shoving her mistress, knowing that sometimes it took a little force to get Yumeko to wake up. "This is no time to sleep on the job, Sailor Moon. Now get up!"

"Yumeko, wake up," Shadow begged. "Please, the others are in trouble, and I'm too weak to fight. You have to help them!"

He bent down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, causing the color to return to her face. Just like in the old fairy tale, the princess awoke, confusion in her beautiful golden eyes.

"Shadow, where am I?" she asked. "What happened? The last thing I remember is this guy…"

"You're in Delos. Incubus attacked you, causing you to pass out."

Incubus? She turned toward the spot where the Sailor Dream Soldiers stood, forcefully bound together by some sort of string. A hideous monster, who must have been Incubus, grabbed Uranus and tried to kiss her, but she swiftly gave him a kick where the sun don't shine.

"Uranus! Guys! I've got to save them!"

With Shadow's assistance, Sailor Moon carefully stood up and pulled out her scepter. She hoped this worked…

MOON DREAM BEAM!

The attack finished Incubus off, and the web holding the Dream Soldiers together disappeared. Without the support of the web, the girls fell in a heap, completely tangled in a mass of hair and limbs.

"Saturn, get off my hair! Do you realize how long it took me to fix it this morning!"

"Somebody needs to stop eating so much of her mother's sweets. I can't breath, Jupiter! Get off of me!"

"Uranus, you're a pervert! Get your hand off my chest."

"Oops, sorry, Mercury."

Yumeko smiled at the sight as she leaned against Shadow. She was so glad they were all right, even if they were all yelling at each other.

"You did it, Sailor Moon, all by yourself," Elysia said, pride in her voice. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I did it all by myself…"

Sailor Moon looked down at her wand, letting it all sink in. For once, she actually managed to do something right. Maybe she did have what it took to be a warrior just like her mother.

Just then, Midnight appeared, looking none too happy about the fact that two of her strongest youma had been defeated. "You were lucky this time, Sailor Dream Soldiers, but let me assure you it won't happen again!"

Before anybody knew what had happened, Shadow's evil sister had grabbed the princess and teleported out of the room.

"If you ever want to see your precious princess again, Shadow, meet me in the Chamber of Nightmares!"


	18. Act 17 Dreams and Nightmares

Act 17 - Dreams and Nightmares

_"Mama, Mama!"_

_Yumeko ran down the stairs where her beautiful mother, Queen Lady Serenity, stood, silently weeping against the banister. The queen's normally perfectly styled hair was unraveled, falling into soft pink waves onto the floor, and she was wearing a dress made of the darkest black silk._

_"Mama, what's wrong?" she asked, resting her hands on the woman's shaking shoulders._

_Serenity lifted up her head, her tearful garnet eyes filled with hate. "You know perfectly well what's wrong, Dreama Aurora," her mother answered, roughly pulling away from her daughter. "It's all your fault! You're the reason he's dead."_

_"Who?"_

_"Have you've already forgotten, you selfish little brat? That's all you ever cared about: yourself. It doesn't surprise me at all that you don't remember your father."_

_"Papa…"_

_The princess collapsed into tears on the stairs, sobs coursing through her body. That's right. Helios was dead. Much to her surprise, Serenity came over to where she sat and slapped her across the face._

_"Stop that wailing. You have no right to cry for your father. Helios gave you everything, and this is how you repay him?"_

_"I loved Papa…"_

_"The same way you claimed to love Phoenix?" she asked, looking down on her daughter with a look of distain. "No, a person like you doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'love. You've been a disappointment ever since the day you were born. It's no wonder that you're such a failure as Sailor Moon. How can you be a heroine of love and justice when you have no idea what it means?"_

_Yumeko glanced up at the queen. "But I do, Mama," she insisted. "I love you, and Papa, and Shadow, and Elysia, and Phoenix, and all my friends. I would do anything to protect them from harm."_

_"Well, you sure aren't doing a very good job of it. You've managed to hurt every single one of the people you claim you hold dear. How is that showing love?"_

_"But I didn't mean to," she cried, grabbing onto the queen's dress. "Why won't you believe me, Mama?"_

_The queen brusquely yanked the dress from her daughter's fingers, causing the delicate fabric to tear. Then she began slowly climbing the stairs as the princess looked on. "Mama? Why are you leaving me when I need you the most?" she asked tearfully._

_"Go away, Dreama Aurora. You are no longer my child. I hate you with all my heart!"_

_"Mama!"_

_But the queen refused to look back. Using the torn fabric as a makeshift handkerchief, Yumeko hid her face in her hands, tears running down her face. She had let everybody down. It was all her fault._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

"I'm sorry!"

Sailor Moon's unusual golden eyes popped opened, glancing around at the bare cell she found herself in. Her heart was pounding wildly against her chest, and it was very difficult to breathe. She reached up and lightly touched her cheek, which still stung from the slap, even if it was only a dream. Everything felt so real. Where was she? What happened?

"Shadow? Elysia?" she whispered, struggling to sit up. "Where is everybody?"

The air surrounding her was freezing cold, scratching against her skin like branches waving in the wind. Grabbing a ragged blanket that lay near by, Sailor Moon wrapped the rough material tightly around her shoulders and walked over to the only barred window in the room.

It was nighttime on Delos, and the dark sky was illuminated by the bright glow of millions of tiny stars. Her eyes searched the heavens as she recalled the nightmare she had just experienced.

It couldn't be true! It wasn't her fault that Helios died. It was destiny. But she couldn't help thinking that in some way, there was truth in what her mother said to her in the nightmare.

If only she had been there to protect them instead of searching through some ancient ruins, her father might still be alive and the crystal would still be in Elysion. She could have transformed into Sailor Moon and fought Midnight before she did any harm. But even if she had been there, would her powers have been enough?

_I've always been a disappointment,_ she thought, wiping away a tear that rolled down her face. _I never took any of my training seriously, thinking that it was just a big waste of time, and I can never do anything right. It's no wonder I'm such a failure._

"Papa, I'm so sorry I failed you," she said softly, resting her head on the window sill as she began to sob. "I feel so alone and lost without you here. Why did you leave me? Why did everybody leave me?"

_Don't cry, my little princess…_

A tender hand reached for her shoulder, cold yet comforting. Sailor Moon slowly lifted up her head and turned around toward a vision of a handsome man bathed in a soft golden light.

"Papa, is that really you?" she asked, falling into his open arms. He took his daughter firmly in his embrace, kissing the top of her head as she cried into the soft silk of his tunic.

"Yes, Yumeko, it's me," he answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "However, I'm afraid I can only stay in this form for a short while. I must go back soon."

"But I don't want you to go back. I need you to help me fight. My powers aren't strong enough to defeat the enemy alone…"

He lifted up her chin, staring down into her tearful golden eyes, identical to his own. "What makes you believe that?"

"Because I'm weak and stupid and irresponsible…"

Her voice trailed off as she mentally recounted all the other reasons why she was a terrible Sailor Soldier. There were just too many to name.

"Yumeko, you mustn't speak about yourself that way," Helios said. "The truth is that you are even more powerful than you think, but in order to use that power, you must keep a strong heart, for only strong hearts have the power to produce beautiful dreams."

She smiled slightly at the reference to a long ago conversation they had together when she was just a little girl. Yumeko, forever curious, had asked her father where dreams came from and he had answered that they came from the heart.

"But, Papa, I don't have a crystal, like Mama and Grandmother Usagi did when they fought as Sailor Moon. The only power I have comes from my scepter, and even that power isn't strong enough to defeat King Scorpio."

"True power doesn't need to come from crystals or silly wands. It comes from inside you," he replied. "Tell me, why do you want to fight Scorpio?"

"Well, that's easy. I want to keep the promise I made to you to protect Elysion and to help Shadow rescue his mother."

"It's all very well that you want to help the people you love, Yumeko, but what do you want? Is the only reason you're here because of a promise you made to a dying man, or do you truly want to save Elysion?"

Sailor Moon pulled away from her father, angry that he would suggest such a thing. "Of course I want to save Elysion. Elysion is my home, and I would do anything to protect it and the people who live there."

Helios smiled at her answer. "That's just what I wanted to hear. Use that desire to save the beautiful dream of Elysion, and you will finally understand your true power, your true destiny."

"My true destiny? I don't understand. I thought my destiny was to fight as Sailor Moon and to one day become queen of Silver Millennium. Am I to live a different fate than the one I always assumed?"

Her father would only smile mysteriously as he transformed into a small ball of bright light. "My time here is up. Goodbye, my beautiful golden dream. I love you and believe in your power with all my heart…"

The light then floated away, escaping through the window into the magnificent night sky, where the star took its rightful place in the heavens. Sailor Moon ran over to the window and tried to reach for the light, but she was too late. He was gone.

"Papa! Don't leave me!" she cried, looking up at the sky.

The star twinkled brightly, as if it realized she was staring up at it, and Sailor Moon smiled through her tears.

_Nobody is ever truly gone, their light lives on in the night sky…_

That was what her father told her the night Phoenix died. She was not alone. Helios would always be there, just as he promised, forever watching over her.

* * *

Shadow and the other Dream Soldiers frantically began looking inside each of the cells that made up what was known as the Chamber of Nightmares, searching for the kidnapped princess. Despite its name, there was nothing physically unusual about the place. It looked like any other ordinary dungeon, with its cold cement floors, thick walls that echoed any sound made by its inhabitants, and hard stone beds dressed with a flat pillow and thin blanket, but Shadow knew from experience that this wing of the palace contained most of the negative energy, causing prisoners to suffer vivid nightmares that often times led them to the brink of insanity. More often than not, it was the prisoners themselves who decided to end their lives, instead of the executioner, seeing suicide as the only way to stop the endless nightmares.

He shivered at the thought that Yumeko may have already decided to take her own life, but knew in his heart that her beautiful dreams were more powerful than the hideous nightmares that plagued the dungeon. She would not give up without a fight.

"Any luck, Neptune?" he asked the aqua-haired beauty who peered through the tiny peep hole of the door next to him. She shook her head disappointedly.

"There's no sign of Sailor Moon in here," she replied. "How many more doors do we have to look through, Shadow-kun? There seems to be thousands of them."

"Actually, there are exactly 666 cells in the Chamber of Nightmares, each one the same as the others," he replied.

"Six hundred and sixty-six cells!" Venus, who was eavesdropping on their conversation, exclaimed. "What exactly does a normal person need with so many prison cells?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call King Scorpio a normal person, Venus-san," a fully recovered Phantom said. "He's a very strange and evil man."

Thinking that she might have better luck finding her cousin at the end of the hall, Pluto quietly wandered away from the others. Nobody even noticed that she had left.

"Yumeko, are you in here?" she asked softly, not wanting to alarm any monster that might be lurking nearby. The echoes of her boots on the pavement were the only sound that greeted her.

Sailor Pluto began peeping into a couple of the doors, hoping that they would find Sailor Moon soon. This place was giving her the creeps, especially now that she was alone. And it was so cold, especially in her sailor fuku. Her power might have been the power of ice, but she longed for the heat of fire.

"Sailor Moon?" she called out, this time louder than before.

The sound of another person's footsteps could faintly be heard behind one of the doors. The soldier's body stiffened. Someone else was here, but whether it was a friend or foe, she did not know. By instinct, Pluto got into position to attack.

"Who's there?"

"Pluto?" a familiar voice said, coming from room 666. "Pluto, is that you?"

Her body quickly relaxed. She knew that soft, melodic voice very well. Pluto walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Sailor Moon's relieved golden eyes greeted her.

"Yumeko, are you alright?" she asked, concerned for her cousin's safety. "Did Midnight hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Tokemi. Just a little tired. Where are the others? Are they with you?"

The soldier of time nodded, then waved to the others. "Guys, I found her," she shouted. "She's down here."

Shadow was the first to make it down the long hall, even beating Sailor Uranus, much to the athlete's annoyance. Breathless, but happy, he gently pushed Pluto out of the way and looked inside at the love of his life.

"Yumeko, it's me," he whispered, fumbling to find the golden keys his mother gave him. "We'll have you out of there in a few minutes. I just need to find… Where are those keys?"

"Do you mean these?" Jupiter asked, waving the missing keys in front of his face. "You dropped them running down here, Speedy Gonzales."

"Thanks, Jupiter." He sheepishly took the keys from her hand and quickly unlocked the door. It was surprising that nobody had thought to change the locks, considering that he had a key for every room in the palace, but he wasn't arguing.

The door swung open with a loud creak, and then Sailor Moon fell into her lover's arms, so happy that he was there. "Shadow, I thought I wouldn't ever see you again," she cried as he pulled her closer. "It was so horrible…"

He kissed the top of her head and shushed her. "It's okay now, Yumeko. You're safe."

As the two lovers kissed, someone orbed into the room, filling the cell with a strange dark light. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" a woman said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think I'm getting a cavity."

They glanced up at the unexpected visitor just as the heavy door closed with a loud bang behind Saturn and Mercury, causing Sailor Moon to jump involuntarily in Shadow's arms. At the other side of the room, Shadow's evil sister laughed in her annoying high-pitched voice at the sight of Sailor Jupiter struggling to turn the rusted door knob.

"Try all you like, Jupiter, but I can assure you it will do no good," Midnight declared. "I've sealed this entire cell. Nobody can enter or leave unless they manage to defeat me."

"That can be arranged," Venus said, preparing to attack.

VENUS LOVE CHARM!

Midnight laughed again, amused when the words failed to produce any kind of energy. The determined soldier tried the attack again, but it still didn't work.

"I've taken the liberty of placing an anti-energy barrier around the room," the witch replied, pointing her finger toward a wall and demonstrating the fact that her powers weren't responding as well. "See? Supernatural attacks won't work."

Shadow looked up at his sister quizzically, wondering what she was planning. Certainly she had some logical reason to place the anti-energy barrier, but as to what it was, he had no idea. It didn't make sense to block both the Dream Soldiers' and her powers.

"Midnight, what do you want?" he asked, shielding Sailor Moon with his body, just in case Midnight tried anything.

"You know what I want, Shadow," Midnight replied, pulling her sword from the sheath that hung from her waist and placing the sharp tip against his chest. "I want you dead. You may have managed to escape the guillotine, but I assure you that you won't be so lucky this time. Pull out your sword and fight like a real man!"

He calmly pushed Midnight's sword away from his body. "I don't want to fight you. There must be another way to settle this without resorting to violence."

"What? Are you afraid that you won't win?"

"No, of course not," he quickly replied, trying to defend himself. "It's just that…"

"Shady's a chicken, Shady's a chicken," she taunted, flapping her arms around.

The "chicken's" eyes darkened. He was THIS tempted to take Midnight up on her challenge, but instead he shook his head, emphasizing his point.

"I won't fight you."

The sorceress huffed, obviously annoyed that things weren't going as well as she had hoped they would. When did Shadow, once one of the Alliance's strongest warriors, decide to become Mahatma Gandhi?

"But I want to battle somebody!" she whined, stomping her foot on the floor. Phantom, who was used to his mistress's occasional temper tantrums, rolled his eyes. "This isn't fair!"

"I'll fight you, Midnight."

Twelve pairs of eyes turned toward the source of the voice, surprised to say the least at its identity. Sailor Moon stepped forward, a look of pure determination on her face. It was time to get revenge on the woman who had taken her father's life.

"So, the little princess wants to fight, does she?" Midnight mused, a slight smile on her face. Defeating Sailor Moon wouldn't be as satisfying as killing Shadow, but the effect her death would have her on her love-sick brother would almost as good. "I accept your challenge, Sailor Moon. We will have a duel to the death. If you win, my spell will immediately wear off, and you and your friends will be free to leave, but if I win, the rest of you will remain here in the Chamber of Nightmares, condemned to a life of never ending terror."

Fearing for Sailor Moon's safety, especially considering his sister's wager, Shadow reached for her hand, pulling her back.

"Yumeko, please don't," he pleaded. "Fencing is one of the few useful talents my sister possesses. She's one of the best. You'll never win."

Sailor Mars nodded her agreement. "You barely managed to pass that fencing course you took last semester, Klutz-san. Remember that time you almost poked Kagami-chan's eye out during that tournament?"

"If it's a real duel you want, Midnight, then fight me," Uranus added, pulling out her grandmother Haruka's Space Sword. "I'm the captain of the Dream Academy's fencing team and ranked number one in Silver Millennium, therefore a more suitable opponent against your skills. Fighting against Sailor Moon would be an insult to somebody of your obvious level and talent."

Sailor Moon pouted at the her friends' less than sparkling report of her fencing skills, even though they were fairly accurate. "Uranus and Mars, you both are so mean! I'm not that bad, and I've been practicing."

"She has improved somewhat since that infamous tournament in Kyoto," Elysia reluctantly admitted. "But still, her skills are not as advanced as Sailor Uranus."

"You've managed to overlook the main idea, Dream Soldiers," Midnight replied, her arms crossed over her generous chest. "I have no interest in fighting Uranus. It's Sailor Moon and Shadow that I want. Besides, as I understand it, King Helios was considered an excellent swordsman in his time. Certainly the princess has inherited a little of her father's skill."

"I wouldn't bet on it…"

Sailor Moon threw Elysia a nasty look, then rather abruptly pulled Phoenix's sword (which Shadow was still carrying around) from his sheath. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to at least try. Despite Shadow's continued pleas not to go through with the duel, she and Midnight touched their swords together before beginning their fierce battle as the Sailor Dream Soldiers looked on, identical looks of worry in their eyes.

"I can't watch this," Sailor Pluto whispered, hiding her face on Saturn's shoulder. "She's going to get herself killed."

Saturn sighed, knowing that what Pluto was saying was probably true. Yumeko just didn't have the skills to defeat Midnight. However, a look of amazement crossed across her face as she realized that Sailor Moon was actually managing to hold her own against the powerful sorceress.

"She's actually…fighting?"

* * *

Sailor Moon didn't know what had come over her. Perhaps it was the anger she felt toward Midnight over Helios' and Phoenix's deaths, or maybe it was just transforming into her alter ego, but either way, her fencing skills were definitely improved. It was like a completely different person had taken over her body.

"I thought you weren't any good at this," Midnight muttered under her breath.

"Well, I guess you learn something new everyday," her opponent replied flippantly.

With this sudden ability to fence, Sailor Moon and Midnight seemed to now be on the same level. Their talents were about equally matched; when one appeared to be winning for a short time, the other would automatically bounce back, getting another wind of energy.

There was no telling how long the duel between the two women continued in that small cell. To Shadow, it seemed like a slow moving eternity. He dreaded the outcome, realizing that no matter who won, he would lose. If Midnight was the victor, the love of his life would die, and they would be doomed to spend the rest of their life in the Chamber of Nightmares, yet Yumeko's victory would also mean Midnight's death. Despite his sister's many faults, he still held on to the hope that there was still some good inside of her. She wasn't completely evil, shown in the look in her eyes when she offered to attack Earth in order to buy him more time to find the crystal. Her heart had been in the right place, even if her thoughts weren't.

"I hope you have sweet dreams…I mean, nightmares…Sailor Moon," the witch growled, finally managing to knock the sword from the princess's hands. The sword slid across the floor until it stopped at Shadow's feet.

A breathless Yumeko, realizing that the battle was over, shut her eyes tightly and recited a prayer her father once taught her.

_I'm sorry Papa, Phoenix… She was just too strong…_

Shadow could feel his heart jump in his throat as his sister's sword came down. He had to do something…

"No!"

A scream of agony filled the cellar, mixed with a man's repentant sobs.


	19. Act 18 Soldier of Magic

Act 18 - Soldier of Magic

Shadow quickly pulled the blood-stained sword from his sister's stomach cavity and dropped it on the ground, for the first time realizing what he had done. After taking a few clumsy steps backward, Midnight fell to the floor, her hand covering the fatal wound. Her normally rosy complexion turned a ghostly pale as the dark crimson liquid poured out of her body and onto the stone floor.

"Midnight!"

Her brother kneeled down beside the dying girl and took her in his arms, resting her head against his chest. Sobs ripped through Shadow's body as he gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Midnight… I'm sorry!" he cried as the other Dream Soldiers witnessed the heartbreaking scene with sadness in their hearts. "Oh, what have I done? I didn't want to hurt her. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Shadow, it's not your fault…"

The voice was barely above a whisper, but the faint high-pitched tone, which wasn't quite as annoying now, was familiar. Midnight slowly opened her beautiful violet eyes and looked up at her murderer. Surprisingly there was no trace of anger in her stare, only regret. She weakly reached up and tried to brush a strand of Shadow's hair out of his eyes, but she didn't have enough strength. It was obvious that she didn't have much time left.

"I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, dear brother," she said softly. "I'm sorry about everything I ever did to you and to your friends…so sorry…"

He silently shushed her as Sailor Moon approached the siblings. She couldn't explain it, but a strange aura was surrounding Midnight. It almost felt like the aura that surrounded each of her friends, the power of stars that signified the presence of a Sailor Soldier, but that was impossible. Wasn't it?

Midnight glanced up at the princess, her eyes clouding with tears as she recalled the attack on Elysion. "Princess…"

She had no need to finish the apology. Sailor Moon gave her a small smile and nodded her head slightly, showing that she no longer had hard feelings toward the woman who had killed her father. "I forgive you, Midnight," she said softly, surprising most of the Dream Soldiers.

Midnight returned the smile, showing just how incredibly beautiful she really was, then moaned lightly. She turned back toward Shadow and reached for his hand, bringing it to her lips.

"You must get out of here, Shadow," she whispered urgently. "The barrier's weakened now. Just forget about me and go after Scorpio before he can cause more pain and suffering. You have to destroy the nightmares…"

"No, I won't let you die alone," he answered.

She looked as if she was about to protest, but she didn't have enough strength left to speak. Letting out another small moan, Midnight closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax in her brother's arms. Her breathing slowed significantly as Death wrapped his bony hands around her soul, and her skin was ice cold to the touch.

"Saturn, heal her."

The soldier of resurrection glanced over to her leader, surprised at Sailor Moon's order. It was a feeling shared by the rest of the Sailor Dream soldiers. Even if Midnight was no longer evil, it didn't change what had happened before. Sailor Saturn, reluctant to save the life of a cold-blooded murderess, even if she had repented for her crimes, protested.

"But Sailor Moon, she killed your father and stole the Dream Crystal, not to mention all the battles she led against Silver Millennium. You can't possibly mean it…"

"Please, Kaya-chan, heal her before it's too late. You have to trust me."

After a second of deliberation, Saturn finally kneeled next to Midnight and placed her hand over the gash. She muttered a few words in a strange language to herself as the area over the wound began to glow a soft purple. The skin quickly healed, not even leaving a scar.

"Shadow?" Midnight asked, opening her eyes once again. A look of confusion spread across her face as she discovered that she was no longer bleeding. "What happened? Am I dead?"

He smiled through his tears of happiness. "No, Midnight, you're quite alive."

"But how?"

"Saturn healed you."

"Saturn healed me?" she repeated, her voice filled with disbelief. "You mean, after all that I've done to you all, you still saved me?"

"We always save our friends," Sailor Moon replied, looking as if she knew something the others didn't.

"Thank you, Sailor Soldiers," she whispered, struggling to hold back tears of gratitude. "I don't know how I can repay you…"

Suddenly the room filled with a blinding white light that appeared to be emitted from the mystical onyx amulet that hung from Midnight's neck. Sailor Mercury threw her arm over her eyes to shield them from the intensity. "What's happening?"

_Chase away the shadows and become the light…_

After a few seconds, the light disappeared as quickly as it appeared. When the Dream Soldiers regained their sense of sight, they turned their attention toward Midnight and Shadow, who both were dressed in unfamiliar clothes.

Shadow wore black pants and a long-sleeved shirt adorned with intricate gold embroidery. Golden armor covered his chest, and a long gold cape fell behind him. Midnight was similarly dressed, wearing a beautiful strapless black gown with a lengthy train which was decorated with the same golden embroidery. Her necklace had also transformed. Instead of the round form it used to have, the pendant was now carved in a strange shape similar to an ankh, which Phantom recognized as the sign of Delos.

The two siblings simply stared at each other, unsure of what had just happened. Midnight reached for her pendant, knowing that it must have been the cause of their transformation, and was surprised to feel a strange power coming from it. "Wh-What…?"

Her brother was equally speechless. He reached for her other hand. Another light appeared, although this one was completely inside his head. Visions danced across his mind of his childhood: Eos comforting him after he had scraped his knee, Magic giving him a piggy-back ride around his bedroom, playing Hide-and-Seek with his sister in the incredibly beautiful gardens… He remembered!

"Circe?"

"Apollo?"

He stared into Midnight's -- no, Circe's -- eyes and saw that she had felt the surge of memories, too. They both could remember what life used to be like before the nightmares appeared and covered their home with the darkness of nightmares. It had been such a happy time…

Circe smiled behind her tears of happiness as she gave her brother a huge hug. "I've finally found you again, Apollo," she whispered. "I've missed you so much. It's been so long."

"I know, I know," he said, tears misting up in his eyes as well. "Way too long…"

The Dream Soldiers looked on at the happy reunion, confusion written all over their faces. What was going on? What were they talking about? What did Circe mean when she said that she had finally found Apollo? It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other for the past fifteen years. Or was it?

"Could somebody please explain what is going on here?" Elysia asked as Apollo helped his sister stand up. "Who are you people? Where did Shadow and Midnight go?"

"Shadow and Midnight no longer exist," Circe explained. "About fifteen years ago, our father used a powerful spell to erase all of our conscious memories and gave both of us a new name and identify. As far as we were concerned, we had always been Midnight and Shadow, although neither of us could remember our early childhood. However, Scorpio never figured out how to destroy our unconscious memories. I'm not sure how, but after Saturn healed me, my amulet reacted to the positive dream energy, removing the remaining negative nightmare energy that remained in my body, and therefore, reversing the spell. When Shadow, who was almost rid of the negative energy due to his love for Dreama Aurora-sama, reached for my hand, the amulet used its power to restore his memories, too."

"The forms you see before you are our true selves, which were hidden underneath Shadow's and Midnight's evil exteriors," Apollo continued. "When we were reawakened, our counterparts were destroyed. My true name is Prince Apollo, the crown prince of Delos."

"And I am Princess Circe, the princess and guardian of this planet."

The look on the Sailor Dream Soldiers' faces as Circe revealed that last piece of information could only be summed up in one word: disbelief. It couldn't be possible! There was no way that she could be…

DELOS MAGIC POWER!

As she called out those words, Circe reached for her necklace, which one again began to glow. Her body was covered in a bright golden light as her dress disappeared and the distinctive form of a fuku appeared. Even Phantom seemed surprised at his mistress' dual identity. The only ones who didn't appear shocked were Apollo and Sailor Moon, who had noticed the power of stars around Midnight's aura earlier.

Eventually, the light dimmed, revealing the young woman wearing a beautiful black fuku with a gold sailor collar and trimmed with the same intricate embroidery that was found on the previous dress and her brother's clothes. Long gold gloves, sexy stiletto sandals, and a top hat instead of a tiara completed the outfit. Circe smiled and winked at the others.

"Blessed by the planet of the supernatural, I am the soldier of magic, Sailor Delos!"

* * *

"You're a Sailor Soldier, too?" Sailor Venus sputtered as soon as she was able to find her voice again.

"Yes, I am, Venus," Delos replied. "Unfortunately, I don't have much experience as a Sailor Soldier, but if the princess will allow me to, I should like to offer my assistance in your mission to repay you for the kindness you've shown."

Sailor Moon walked over to the new Sailor Soldier and gave her a hug, which Delos wasn't really expecting but found rather nice. "Of course, you can join us," she said. "We can use all the help we can get against Scorpio. Besides, Sailor Soldiers always stick together."

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

Scorpio could feel the anger surge throughout his body as he watched the scene unfold before him with the assistance of a crystal ball. How dare Midnight abandon him when they were so close to winning! Now he had to deal with yet another Sailor Soldier, who also happened to be his once-devoted favorite child. It didn't make things any easier knowing that Sailor Delos, the soldier of magic, was one of the strongest Sailor Soldiers in the universe (and he should know, seeing as his mother had been the former Delos). Only Sailor Moon, Saturn, Pluto, and possibly Sailor Galaxia were more powerful.

The king grabbed the crystal ball from off the stand, throwing it to the ground with an incredible force. The ball shattered into millions of tiny pieces of glass at his feet. "Damn it!" he yelled.

After shouting out a couple of more obscenities directed toward his daughter, Scorpio managed to calm down. This was no time to lose control. Even if Delos had reawakened, she was inexperienced and untrained in most of her powers, and the few attacks she did know were hardly impressive. When Circe retook possession of her body and Midnight disappeared, all of the sorceress's knowledge of black magic also disappeared, leaving her abilities much weakened. That was something, at least.

Ignoring the mess he had made, Scorpio walked over to the pedestal where the golden chest stood and opened it, releasing the soft, holy light of the Dream Crystal. He smiled wickedly as he grabbed the stone in his hand and felt the power rush through his veins. _Besides, not even Sailor Moon could defeat the power of nightmares…_

NIGHTMARE ENERGY TRANSFORM!

* * *

Mars' muscles visibly tightened as she felt an extreme amount of dark energy form somewhere in the palace. Saturn looked over at her friend with concern.

"Mars, what's wrong?"

"I feel a strong amount of negative energy nearby," she whispered, just in case a monster was nearby. "It's not the same kind of energy as can be found in the Chambers. It's more powerful, more focused."

Delos nodded her head in agreement. "I feel it, too, Mars. I think it's coming from the throne room. Scorpio must be attempting to transform the crystal's dream power into the power of nightmares. It is the only reason I can think of to explain a power surge that strong."

"Are you telling us that Scorpio is transforming the power of the crystal?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. The transformation is the only way he would be able to use the crystal's energy for evil purposes, but I didn't think he would do it so soon. He must be aware of our presence. We have got to get to the throne room and stop him."

Sailor Moon walked over to the door to the cell and opened it, finding that Midnight's barrier had disappeared. "Well, what are we waiting for? Delos, lead the way to the throne room."

The newest Sailor Soldier shook her head. "I could show you, but I'm afraid that the room is on the other side of the palace. By the time we reach it, it might be too late. We could teleport, but that would take up a lot of energy, and you are going to need all the strength you have to defeat Scorpio."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Taking off her hat, Delos reached inside and pulled out a small handful of golden dust, which she promptly threw at the others.

DELOS DISAPPEARING ACT!

* * *

A few seconds later, they arrived in a cold, dark room. Or rather, fell in a cold, dark room. Completely unprepared for Delos' show of magic, the rest of the Dream Soldiers had little time to react to the sudden transport. Only Delos and Apollo managed to land safely.

"Oops, sorry about that!" she apologized, as the others tried to stand up without a whole lot of success. "I should have warned you beforehand."

"That's okay, Delos," Sailor Moon said, crawling out from underneath Mars.

Apollo helped her up, pulling her close. She blushed slightly, thinking that her lover was even more handsome now than he was before. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

She nodded, then scanned the room for signs of their enemy. "Is this the throne room? I don't see anything unusual around here."

"This is actually the hall leading to the throne room."

Delos walked over to one of the doors and carefully turned the knob. The door opened slightly, revealing a crazed man dressed in black laughing maniacally as dark energy entered a bright crystal, which Sailor Moon knew was the Dream Crystal. She could feel her blood boil as she watched Scorpio continue with his transformation spell. That was her mother's crystal. He had no right!

"I knew it!" Delos exclaimed under her breath.

Sailor Moon couldn't take it any longer. They had to stop him. "We're going in."

"But, Sailor Moon, you don't have a plan," Elysia replied. "You can't just barge in there and expect that everything will fall neatly into place."

"There isn't time. We have to stop him, and we have to stop him now! Once he finishes, Scorpio will have enough power to take over Elysion and the entire kingdom."

"But…"

Sailor Moon smiled softly at her faithful guardian cat and gently rubbed behind her ears. "We'll be okay, Elysia. You and Phantom stay here where it's safe."

"Yumeko!"

But it was too late. Her mistress and the rest of the Dream Soldiers had already entered the room where they would face their toughest enemy. Elysia sighed, hoping that Sailor Moon knew what she was doing.

"They'll be okay, Elysia," Phantom whispered, accidentally rubbing up against the golden cat. "They have to be."

Suddenly grateful that the hall was so dark, Elysia blushed.

* * *

Scorpio sensed their presence as soon as they entered the room. He turned around, smiling evilly. "Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

"We are the Sailor Dream Soldiers, the champions of love and justice," Sailor Moon yelled, taking the lead. "On behalf of people's beautiful dreams, we'll punish you!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of wisdom, I am the intelligent Sailor Mercury!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of beauty, I am the gorgeous Sailor Venus!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of passion, I am the fiery Sailor Mars!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of victory, I am the invincible Sailor Jupiter!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of life, I am the caring Sailor Saturn!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of individuality, I am the unique Sailor Uranus!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of creativity, I am the talented Sailor Neptune!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of the future, I am the unpredictable Sailor Pluto!"

"Fighting for the beautiful dream of enchantment, I am the mystical Sailor Delos!"

"And fighting for the beautiful dream of Elysion, I am Sailor Moon!"


	20. Act 19 The Nightmare Ends

Act 19 - The Nightmare Ends

Nyx's violet eyes filled with tears when the Dream Soldiers and her children burst into the throne room. They had finally come. This nightmare would soon be over, although whether it ended with death or with life was not certain. It didn't even matter. She would welcome both with open arms.

As it was already, she already had one foot in the grave. Even if the Sailor Dream Soldiers were to defeat Scorpio, she doubt if she would live much longer. The beating she suffered earlier was far more extensive than those previous, for the queen was in intense pain almost continuously. Nyx was pretty sure that several of her ribs were cracked, and she coughed up blood at regular intervals, signifying possible internal bleeding. Her bottom lip was busted, and her left eye was practically swollen shut, although she did have limited visibility. She was also weak from improper nourishment and the loss of blood.

However, the sight of Apollo and Circe, her two precious children, gave Nyx strength. She smiled softly, realizing that they finally remembered and had reawakened. Her most treasured dream had come true…

* * *

MERCURY MENTAL CONFUSION!

VENUS LOVE CHARM!

MARS BURNING PASSION!

JUPITER FLOWER SHOWER!

SATURN SILENT SLUMBER!

URANUS ZEPHYR BLAST!

NEPTUNE SEA LULLABY!

PLUTO FREEZING KISS!

The combined attacks of the Sailor Dream Soldiers hit Scorpio full force, but instead of injuring him, the energy was sucked up by the negative energy of the crystal. They tried again, but the same thing happened the second time. The crystal grew even more dark as it fed on the wonderful energy the Dream Soldiers were sending it.

"What gives?" Uranus asked. "Our attacks won't work against him."

Mercury pulled out her computer and VR goggles to scan the crystal. "It appears that the negative nightmare energy is attracting the positive dream energy of our attacks, like a magnet, only the dark energy is more abundant, so instead of neutralizing the power, it instead converts all the energy to nightmare energy. We're only feeding him more power."

"But if we can't attack him, how are we supposed to beat him?" Mars asked. "There has to be some way to win."

"I can only think of two ways to possibly beat Scorpio. The first would be to find a crystal of even more power than the Dream Crystal, but that's impossible. It doesn't exist."

"And the second?"

Mercury sighed as the computer and goggles disappeared. "And the second is to use our transformation powers and hope that the combined energy is enough to overpower the negative nightmare energy."

Sailor Moon empathically shook her head as Apollo reached for her hand. "No. As the leader, I will not allow you all to sacrifice your lives. The use of the transformation powers will drain you of all your energy, causing almost certain death. It's too dangerous, and I cannot allow it."

"But, Sailor Moon, we have no choice," her cousin replied. "If eight lives will save the lives of billions, then that will be the price we must pay."

Tears welled up in the princess's golden eyes as she realized that her friends were serious about sacrificing themselves in order to defeat Scorpio. This wasn't supposed to happen! If only she had more power…

"Then I will use my powers, too," Sailor Moon declared. "If you all are going to die, then I want to die with you."

"No, you can't. You're the princess of Silver Millennium and the only heir to the throne," Pluto reminded her. "If you die, the whole kingdom will cease to exist after your mother's death. Sailor Moon, you must live so that the dream of a peaceful future will come. Don't you see? It's your destiny!"

"But Tokemi…"

Before Sailor Moon could protest, Pluto gave her cousin and best friend a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Yumeko…"

"Tokemi!"

Apollo pulled Sailor Moon close and turned her head away as the Sailor Dream Soldiers formed a small circle in the center of the room and pulled out their transformation pens. Their auras began to glow brightly as they focused on the energy and sent it toward Scorpio. However, it proved not to be enough. The crystal absorbed the energy, which Scorpio then sent back toward them as a large ball of bright light. The force knocked the Dream Soldiers to the ground, ensuring that if the use of their powers hadn't killed them, the reciprocal attack would.

The princess screamed as the bodies of her best friends fell to the ground, completely lifeless. Although Apollo had tried his best to shield her from witnessing the Dream Soldiers' death, it wasn't enough. Sailor Moon broke into sobs. _Tokemi, Kaya, Ryoko, Suki, Tori, Hana, Kagami, Mai…_

Sailor Delos was the next to step up. Though she was fairly new to her powers, she did know a couple of attacks. It probably wouldn't be enough to kill her father, but she had to at least try.

"Scorpio, you covered this once beautiful planet with the shadows of nightmares, taking away our dreams, and for that, I can never forgive you. On behalf of Delos, the planet of the supernatural, I call upon the great power of magic. DELOS MAGICAL ENCHANTMENT!"

A blast of golden light was emitted from her fingertips, even stronger than she had imagined, and hit Scorpio. Her father laughed as the energy was once again sucked into the crystal and threw it back at Sailor Delos. She was killed instantly as a horrifying scream filled the air.

"No, Circe!"

Apollo quickly turned his head toward the direction of the voice, recognizing it as his mother's. He was horrified to find that Nyx was chained to the wall, sobbing uncontrollably at her daughter's death. "Mother!"

Sailor Moon withdrew from his embrace and gently pushed Apollo toward his mother. "Get her down from there," she ordered softly.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, Apollo. Just go!"

After a few more seconds of silent deliberation, Apollo ran over to help Nyx as Sailor Moon turned toward Scorpio, anger filling her heart. She never thought that she could ever hate a person as much as she hated the evil man standing in front of her. Because of him, the people she loved most were dead. It was time for revenge.

"Nine down and one to go," Scorpio declared, holding up the crystal. "You might as well surrender now, Sailor Moon. You have no hope of winning."

"That's where you are wrong, Scorpio. My father always said that as long as the dream lives on, there will always be hope."

"Helios was a liar! The nightmare has come, and there is no hope left in the world. I am now the ruler of Elysion. INFERNAL NIGHTMARE POWER!"

MOON DREAM BEAM!

_Please let this work,_ Sailor Moon thought, concentrating on the power coming from her scepter.

The two opposing forces met violently in the middle of the throne room, causing the entire room to shake. The battle consisted of a game of tug-of-war. At one minute it appeared she was winning, but then Scorpio would release more power, pushing her energy back. Sailor Moon could feel herself growing weaker and weaker as the battle continued. He was just too strong for her.

_I'm sorry, Papa…_

The last thing she heard before blacking out was Apollo calling out her name.

* * *

"Mother, it's okay," Apollo whispered as he pulled out the set of golden keys and began unlocking the chains. "I'm here."

"You came back…" she said feebly, her sobs quieting.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't leave you here."

He finally managed to free Nyx from the chains and took his mother in his arms, helping her stand up. She felt so weak, almost as if she could break at any minute like some kind of beautiful porcelain doll.

"I thought I would never see you again, Apollo," she said, crying softly on his shoulder. Her son gently rocked her back and forth, trying his best to comfort her. "But Circe… My poor Circe…"

"It's okay, it's okay…"

Suddenly, the floor began shaking underneath them. Nyx screamed as the ground cracked between them, tearing mother and son apart from each other. A bright light, almost blinding, filled the room. Shielding his eyes, Apollo squinted and saw the shadow of a young woman with long curly hair faint, completely worn out. His heart jumped in his throat.

"YUMEKO!"

* * *

Elysia paced around the dark hallway, unable to sit still. This was pure torture. She should be in there, fighting beside her mistress instead of staying out here doing nothing. What if Yumeko or the others needed her?

Her companion didn't seem to be doing much better. Phantom kept stealing glances toward the now closed door, the worry evident in his eyes. The two cats hadn't said much to each other since that accidental brush up between them right after the scouts left, but Elysia could tell that the handsome black cat was just as devoted to Apollo and Circe as she was to Yumeko.

_Did I just say Phantom was "handsome"?_ Elysia asked herself, blushing lightly. She quickly blocked the thought from her mind. This was no time to act like some kind of silly school girl.

"I can't take this anymore!" she finally blurted out, interrupting Phantom from his silent vigil. "We have to get in there. The girls are in trouble. I can feel it in my bones."

"But the princess told us to stay out here, Elysia-san," Phantom replied. "It's too dangerous for us to go in there."

"I don't care, Phantom-san. Aren't you worried about Apollo-sama and Circe-sama?"

"Of course I am, but…"

"Then you must understand how I feel," she said, not giving him a chance to complete his sentence. "Don't you know of some way we can get in?"

Phantom slowly nodded his head, unable to lie to those lovely blue eyes. She really was quite beautiful when she wasn't trying to attack him. "There's a kitty door further down the hall that I normally use, but are you sure you want to go in there? It could be dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're such a scaredy cat, Phantom-san, you don't have to come with me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Just show me where the door is."

"I'm not scared!" he insisted. "Come on. If you really want to go in, we'll do it together."

* * *

Sailor Moon groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her body ached all over. What happened?

"Yumeko! Yumeko!"

Recognizing her guardian cat's voice, the princess turned her head. The golden-hued cat was violently shaking her with tears in her eyes. Or maybe it was one of the tiny earthquakes that was doing the shaking. She was so weak, it was hard to tell. "Elysia…"

"Yumeko, please don't give up," Elysia pleaded. "You are the only person who can stop Scorpio. Please, try!"

"But I'm so tired, Elysia. I don't have enough power left to defeat him on my own. The Dream Soldiers are dead… I'm all alone…."

Her golden eyes welled up as she recalled what had happened. Everyone she loved was dead, and it was all her fault. She just wasn't strong enough…

A single tear that rolled down her cheek began glowing brightly with a strong white light. Sailor Moon and Elysia gasped as the teardrop transformed into a perfect round crystal and floated into her hands. "Wha… What is this?" Sailor Moon asked, suddenly feeling much stronger. "I feel more powerful than before."

_Pray to holy Elysion, the true source of the power of dreams._

"Papa?"

Elysia stared at her mistress, confused. Sailor Moon looked like she was in some kind of trance. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

Still under the crystal's influence, she slowly stood up, raising the crystal high above her head and closing her golden eyes. She finally understood.

"Holy Elysion, hear my prayer," she shouted. "I call upon the power of dreams to defeat this nightmare. Come to me!"

She was then suddenly covered with a golden light, brighter than even the most brilliant star in the heavens. Scorpio growled as he realized that little moon brat was still alive. How could she still be willing to fight?

Well, that could be easily remedied. He released another blast of negative energy toward the glowing figure, expecting it to absorb the strange golden energy surrounding the princess. Instead, it was the aura that absorbed dark power.

"What?! Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible as long as the dream lives on."

With those words, the light disappeared, revealing an incredibly beautiful woman dressed in a long flowing gown of golden silk. Her unusual amber eyes sparkled with determination as she raised her father's sword above her head. Apollo, who had been watching the entire scene, gasped.

"Golden Dream, the guardian of dreams..."

Yumeko could feel the power flowing through her body, giving her the strength to continue. Was this the power her father had told her about? Was this her true destiny? The words engraved on the blade of the sword echoed in her brain: _Until the day I die, I fight for the beautiful dream of Elysion._

That was her destiny, to fight for the dream.

GOLDEN DREAM FANTASY!

* * *

"Yumeko, please wake up," Apollo whispered, kissing the back of her hand. "Open those beautiful golden eyes that I love more than life itself."

"Apollo?"

She slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of her friends looking down at her, wiping away tears of happiness. Apollo was wiping away a few tears himself as he gently took Yumeko in his arms, holding her close to him. He was so afraid he had lost her, and now that he found her again, he was never letting go.

"It's okay now. It's over."

With Apollo's and Sailor Uranus' assistance, Yumeko stood up, looking around the throne room. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was using her crystal to defeat Scorpio, whose dead body lay in the middle of the room. Nyx, or actually Eos, was kneeling beside him, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape.

"I'm sorry," Yumeko apologized, resting a comforting hand on Eos' shoulder.

The queen shook her head. "No, Princess, there's no need for an apology," she said softly. "My husband died a long time ago. This man was a stranger who deserved to die. The long nightmare is finally over, and we have you to thank. Helios-sama would have been so proud of you."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Circe gave her mother a hug, then helped Eos get up from off the ground. "Come on, Mother. You need your rest."

"That isn't necessary, Circe," she insisted. "I'll be fine."

Sailor Venus gasped. She had wandered away from the group to pull back the heavy velvet curtains covering one of the large windows so they could have some more light in the room and was surprised by the scene that greeted her outside. "Guys, come over here. You have got to see this!"

"What is it?" Saturn asked.

"Just get over here!"

The group quickly gathered around the large window, their eyes wide with amazement. The hideous desert around the palace had disappeared, replaced by an exquisite garden of golden roses. Yumeko had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

Eos smiled her first true smile of happiness in fifteen years at the sight. "Delos… It's as beautiful as I remembered."

* * *

Yumeko sighed in happiness as she and Apollo walked around the garden, hand and hand. "I never imagined that a place this beautiful existed outside of Elysion," she said. "It's hard to believe that just a few hours ago, all of this was just a barren desert."

"I know."

He stopped beside one of the rose bushes and picked one of the perfect yellow roses, which he placed in her hair. "I love you, my beautiful Golden Dream," he whispered, bending down to softly kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, too."


	21. Act 20 Dreams Do Come True

Act 20 - Dreams Do Come True

Yumeko walked slowly down the long hall, commonly referred to as the Hall of the Dead. The sound of her heels on the floor echoed loudly throughout the empty, silent corridor. Strangely though, she felt no sense of fear or loneliness, even though many people would comment that it was a fairly depressing place. Certainly not the kind of place where people would visit very often.

At the end of the hall, Yumeko stopped in front of the last silver door and read the small golden plaque that adorned it:_ Helios, King of Silver Millennium and Priest of Elysion._ Tears threatened to fall at the sight of her father's name on the door, so permanent and final, but she forced herself to take a deep breath to compose herself before she went inside the room.

The room was dark except for a small eternity candle that stood beside the glass coffin that held Helios' body. Yumeko felt along the wall and switched on the light switch, revealing the many pictures and drawings that hung on the wall. Her eyes immediately focused on one of the beautiful sketches, the one her mother was working on right before Midnight's attack. Serenity had finished the drawing of Helios praying in front of the fire, but Yumeko could notice a certain sadness in the soft pencil strokes. His eyes, usually calm and peaceful during prayer, looked dark and sorrowful, as if he understood the pain his family felt, and the sacred fire wasn't blazing as brightly as it normally did. The faint outline of wings could also be seen behind Helios, giving him the appearance of an angel. In Yumeko's opinion, it was the most achingly beautiful picture her mother had ever drawn. It perfectly  
captured the emotions of a grieving wife.

She tore her eyes away from the haunting, melancholic beauty of the sketch and turned toward the glass coffin. It was strange to see her father like this. Helios was always so full of life. The tears came back, but this time Yumeko didn't try to hold them back.

"Papa, I miss you so much," she whispered, placing one of her hands on her stomach. "Especially now."

It had been about a month since the battle against King Scorpio, yet things still hadn't returned to normal in the palace. Yumeko suspected that things would never be the same again. Her life, as well as the lives of her friends and family, had changed forever. Sometimes she still couldn't believe all that had happened over the last few weeks. Falling in love with Shadow… Phoenix's death at the Battle of Fort Crystal… Witnessing her father's death… Fighting Scorpio…awakening as the Golden Dream, the new priestess of Elysion… It was all so much. A person of lesser character would probably have gone insane, but Yumeko realized that all these things shaped who she had become. She may be the princess of Silver Millennium, the champion of love and justice, and the new guardian of dreams, but underneath it all, she was still simply Yumeko, the slightly absent-minded girl with a beautiful dream. Nothing would ever change that, not even the little surprise she had discovered this morning. Again she rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"Yumeko?"

A pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around her, filling her with a warm feeling all over. The man lightly kissed the top of her head. "Your mother told me you were down here," he said. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, turning around and giving Apollo a kiss on the cheek. "Everything's fine," she insisted. "I just miss him so much sometimes…"

"I know," he replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Come on, Yumeko. Let's go for a walk around the grounds. Poppy-san finally finished the winter garden. It looks incredible."

"That sounds like a nice idea."

Apollo walked over to the door and opened it, but was surprised that the princess wasn't following him. She instead kissed her fingertips and placed them on the clear glass of the coffin.

_Goodbye, Papa…_

"Yumeko, are you coming?"

She reluctantly took Apollo's arm and the couple exited the room, heading toward the back door. Once outside in the gardens, Yumeko immediately felt her spirits heightened. Everything looked so incredibly beautiful, bathed in the bright light of the rising sun. It had snowed the night before, covering the ground in a soft blanket of white. Playfully, Apollo grabbed a handful of snow, forming it into a sphere about the size of tennis ball and threw it at his girlfriend.

"Hey, that hurt!" she exclaimed (joking, of course) as she brushed the cold flakes from her sweater. "I'm going to get you for that!"

"I'd like to see you try," he said, hiding behind one of the trees as Yumeko began preparing a missile.

"Apollo, get out here and fight like a real man!"

* * *

From her spot at a window overlooking the gardens, Queen Lady Serenity giggled as her daughter pelted Prince Apollo in the back with a rather large snowball. The young prince proceeded to pretend that he had been shot, dramatically falling on a mount of soft snow. Seizing the opportunity, Yumeko then kneeled beside him and began tickling the poor guy until he was crying out for mercy.

"They look so happy together," the queen said to herself. "I'm so glad. Yumeko deserves a little bit of happiness after all she's been through."

"It's been rough for all of us," her guardian cat Diana replied, walking onto the balcony.

"Yes, it has, Diana."

Serenity sighed, thinking about the events of the last few weeks. It was difficult to remember what life had been like before Helios' death without wanting to cry, but it was slowly becoming  
easier. Having Yumeko around made it easier to deal with the grief. She was so much like her father, it was like he never left. Especially in her eyes…

_"What should we name her?" Helios asked. "Serenity?"_

_She contemplated the question, searching for the perfect name for their little girl, as the baby opened her eyes to the world. Her eyes were the same golden color as her father's. _

_"We shall call her Dreama Aurora, our beautiful golden dream," she replied._

"Dreama Aurora," Serenity whispered, placing a hand against the glass. "may all your dreams come true."

* * *

"Okay, okay, I surrender," Apollo screamed, barely able to breathe because he was laughing so hard.

Yumeko rolled her eyes, but stopped her tickle attack. "Weakling!" she teased, brushing the snow out of his hair.

"Who do you think you're calling a weakling?"

"You."

"Me? I'll show you who the weakling is!"

Apollo then expertly rolled her over, pinning Yumeko to the ground. He smiled cockily as the princess tried in vain to get out of his grip -- as is she really wanted to. "You were saying?"

She giggled. "Come here, Hercules, and give me a kiss."

"That can be arranged."

He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, causing the coldness of the snow around them to melt away. However, unbeknownst to her lover, Yumeko had grabbed another handful of snow, which she managed to put down the back of his pants. She couldn't help laughing as Apollo yelped in surprise.

"That's not funny, Yumeko!" he exclaimed, dancing around to get the snowball out of his pants.

"Oh, yes it was. You should have seen the look on your face. It was hilarious!"

Still slightly annoyed, he shot Yumeko a dirty look, which immediately broke into a huge smile. He could never stay mad at her for long. Not with those large amber eyes…

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly beautiful you are?" he asked, sitting back down beside her, suddenly becoming very serious. "Because you are."

"Apollo…"

"Don't try to deny it, because you are, inside and out. You are the woman of my dreams, Yumeko, and I would give anything to have you by my side forever."

"I want to be with you, too, Apollo."

"Then marry me."

Her eyes widened in shock at the unexpected proposal. Was he actually asking her to be his wife? Just to prove his point, Apollo pulled out a gorgeous diamond engagement ring and placed it on her finger.

"Will you make my dreams come true, Yumeko?" he asked, bringing the hand up to his lips. "Will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think twice. "Of course I will," she whispered, positively beaming. "But as long as we're asking big questions, do you mind if I ask you one?"

"Sure, fire away."

"What do you think about fatherhood?"

This time it was Apollo's turn to be shocked. "Wha…what? Fatherhood? As in like taking care of…? A baby! Are you…?" he stuttered, apparently losing all knowledge of speech.

"That is the general definition of the word," she chuckled, enjoying the look of amazement on his face. "I'm pregnant, Apollo."

"But how…? Well, of course I know _how…_ Pregnant!…. Are you sure?… I'm going to be...? I can't believe… That's great!"

After a couple of more minutes of incoherent speech, the father-to-be eventually managed to calm himself down long enough to kiss his fiancée. Then he pulled up her sweater and began kissing her belly all over, causing Yumeko to giggle uncontrollably. "That tickles!"

"It serves you right, after what you did to me earlier," he joked, his eyes filled with laughter. "So, when is my son due?"

"Well, first of all, daughters kind of run in the family, so I'm pretty sure the baby is a girl. As for the due date, I estimate around late June or early July."

"June or July? That doesn't give us much time to plan a big wedding before the baby comes. I'm sure you are going to want to be married before Junior arrives, right? After all, having a child out-of-wedlock isn't exactly the type of thing a priestess would do."

"I don't really care about having a huge wedding, Apollo," she said. "I would be perfectly happy with a small, intimate ceremony held in the old shrine of Elysion where my parents got married. We could even do it this weekend, before I start to show. And, for your information, the baby's name is not going to be Junior! I already told you it was going to be a girl."

"Hey, I'm willing to compromise. How about Apolla or Apollonia or Apollita?"

She snorted. "Apollita? Is that even a name?"

"It is now."

"We'll talk about it later," Yumeko said, taking his hand and resting it on her stomach. "Do you want to talk to her? I heard that babies can sometimes hear what their parents say."

"Really? Don't they have to develop ears first?"

"How should I know? I didn't pay attention in biology class. Just talk to her."

"Okay, okay," he said, giving in. Apollo began lightly stroking her belly, still amazed that there was an actual person inside, and started talking to the tiny embryo in a soft voice.

"Hey there, little Apollita." Yumeko visibly cringed at the horrible name, but he chose to ignore it. "You don't know me yet, but I'm your father, and I love you very much. You're going to be a very lucky little girl -- or boy -- because I'm going to be the best daddy in the world to you. I promise you I will. I didn't really have much of a father growing up, but I know that I'll be a much better father than Scorpio ever was to me and your Aunt Circe."

He wiped away a tear before continuing. "And wait until you meet Aunt Circe. She's my sister and a real work of art, bordering on the abstract, but she's going to absolutely adore you. Grandmother Eos will love you, too. I can pretty much tell you right now that you are going to be one spoiled little munchkin. My mom loves giving people gifts. Then there's Grandmother Serenity, who is just about the most loving person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You can expect lots of hugs and kisses from her. Plus, there's your extended family, consisting of the Sailor Dream Soldiers, who are going to love you as if you were their own. You are going to have such a wonderful life, little one…"

"Oh, pardon me," a voice with a distinctive English accent said. The couple looked up and found Poppy standing about ten feet away from them, a shovel in his hand. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something. I didn't expect to find you two out here in the snow."

"That's okay, Poppy-san," Yumeko replied, standing up with a little assistance from Apollo. "Actually I'm glad you're here. Could I ask you a huge favor?"

"Of course, Princess. You know I would do anything for you."

She held up her left hand, showing off her new engagement ring. "Well, Apollo has just asked me to marry him, and I accepted."

"That's wonderful. When is the wedding?"

"It's this weekend at the old shrine. The problem is that since my father is no longer with us, I don't have anybody to walk me down the aisle. So, would you do the honor of giving me away?"

"Me?" Poppy asked. "But I'm just a lowly gardener. Certainly it would be more appropriate to ask your grandfather or your uncle or perhaps King Goku-sama to do the honors."

"But I want you, Poppy-san. You've always been like a second father to me, always watching out for me, and nothing would make me happier than to have you walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. Please say you will."

"Nothing would give me more honor, Princess," he finally answered, giving Yumeko a hug. Tears clouded the old man's eyes. "Of course I will."

* * *

True to the princess's word, the wedding took place the next weekend in the old shrine of Elysion. Things had been a little crazy around the palace, trying to plan a whole wedding in only five days, but they finally completed all the preparations. It might not have been the gigantic wedding Yumeko always dreamed of, but it was every bit as perfect.

"I still can't believe it!" her maid-of-honor Tokemi exclaimed, brushing the blushing bride's long, curly blue hair the morning of the ceremony. Elysia was sitting on the vanity, watching the preparations. "Do you realize how absolutely insane you two are? Getting married after only being engaged for less than a week? We didn't even get to throw you a bachelorette party."

"Will it make you feel any better if you hire a male stripper for my baby shower?" she asked, a wicked sparkle in her eyes. Tokemi blushed, then began brushing her hair even faster. "I know it was kind of sudden, but with the pregnancy and all, I thought it would be best. Besides, I love Apollo, and I want to be his wife. I just didn't see any point in waiting any longer than we had to."

"Personally, I think that the sooner you two are married, the better," Elysia replied. "It's already bad enough that you're knocked up. Imagine, a priestess pregnant by a man who isn't even her husband. It's positively scandalous! At least this wedding will restore some amount of your credibility."

Out of all her friends, Elysia was the one who took the news of her pregnancy the worst. She knew something like this would happen and was positively dreading what the tabloids would write about them once the story got out. It was a public relations nightmare. However, Elysia did have to admit that her mistress never looked happier.

"Elysia, will you for once stop worrying about what other people think? The important thing is that I'm getting married to the man I love. My pregnancy had little or nothing to do with it. I'm marrying Apollo because I love him, not because of the baby. End of story."

"Well, shot-gun wedding or not, you do look beautiful, Yumeko," her cousin complimented her while weaving small yellow flowers in her hair. "That dress is absolutely perfect on you!"

"Thank you, Tokemi."

Feeling it would be inappropriate to wear pure white on her wedding day when it was obvious that she wasn't a virgin, Yumeko chose a silk gown in a beautiful color of dark champagne which complimented her golden eyes perfectly. It actually belonged to Suki, who hadn't even worn it yet. It had been just hanging in her closet, waiting for the perfect occasion. Suki had been thinking about wearing it to the wedding herself, but Yumeko managed to convince her to let her borrow it.

"Let's see… Suki's dress is the something borrowed, my hair is something blue, and these earrings are something new. Now all I need is something old…"

"I think I can help with that," her mother replied, walking into the room. She was holding the star locket in her hand.

"Your locket, Mama? But you said that you would never take it off. I couldn't…"

"I want you to have it, Yumeko," she said, placing the necklace around her daughter's neck. "It's a family tradition for the bride to wear the star locket on her wedding day. Your grandmother wore it when she married your grandfather, I wore it on my wedding day, and now I want you to wear it. Besides, it definitely fits under the category of something old."

Yumeko reached for the locket, feeling the cool metal warm in her hand, and admired her reflection in the mirror. It certainly was beautiful. "Thank you, Mama. I'll treasure it always."

Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughter, enveloping Yumeko in a tight hug. "I know you will, my beautiful golden dream."

A knock on the door interrupted the tender moment between mother and daughter. Tokemi answered, letting Poppy in. He looked very distinguished in his tuxedo and his gray-streaked hair neatly combed back. It was definitely an improvement over his normal blue coveralls. Yumeko didn't even recognize him at first. Standing up and smoothing out the few nonexistent wrinkles in her dress, Yumeko took the old man's arm.

"Princess, your prince awaits."

* * *

Apollo was nervous. There was no other word to describe the handsome groom. He began pacing in front of the altar, muttering to himself. What if she didn't show? What if she decided that she didn't want to go through with the wedding? What if…?

"Apollo-sama, will you please stop walking around like that?" Botan, who was serving as his best man, said. "You're making me nervous, and I'm not even the one getting married."

"You will be someday if Mika-chan has any say in it," the prince replied, taking a deep breath and resuming his position beside Botan. "Then I'll be the one telling you to calm down."

"Don't even mention the word 'marriage' to Mika. She's already been hinting that she thinks it time we finally made it legal, and this whirlwind courtship of yours hasn't helped matters one bit. You should have seen the look on her face this morning when we were getting dressed for the wedding. I think she fully expects a proposal by the end of the day."

"Well, why don't you? You two have been dating for over three years now, right? And you do love her?"

"Of course I do. But marriage? That's a huge step."

"But it'll be worth it, Botan-kun," Apollo assured him. "Just imagine waking up everyday beside the woman you love and knowing that she will always be there for you, forever and… Where's Joji?"

Botan rolled his eyes. "I believe my brother is attempting to convince the lovely Circe-sama that he's the man of her dreams. The poor guy is still madly in love with her."

"Hey, maybe we'll be in-laws before the night is over," Apollo joked, although he highly doubted it. His sister was definitely not the commitment type, no matter who controlled her body. She was an incurable flirt, and once she got what she wanted, she went on to the next victim. Circe just wasn't interested in a relationship.

Joji finally showed up fifteen minutes later, right before the ceremony was scheduled to begin, and he was definitely a sight to behold. His face was covered with several smudges of the Passion Red lipstick Apollo knew Circe preferred to wear and his shirt was only halfway tucked in. Unable to keep it in any longer, Botan and Apollo burst into laughter as Joji attempted to make himself presentable.

"Really, Joji-kun!" Apollo chastised, attempting to sound disappointed but failing miserably. "I would think that you and Circe would have enough decency not to do it in a shrine!"

"Well, technically, we weren't really in the shrine. Your sister and I were just taking a little walk around the lake when one thing lead to another…"

"We get the picture."

By that time, Kagami's boyfriend Toki began playing on the piano, signifying the start of the ceremony, so the three men quickly pulled themselves together and turned their attention toward the back of the room where Tokemi was walking slowly down the aisle. Apollo could feel the butterflies return as he glanced around the room. _What if…?_

It really was a small wedding. They had only invited about forty to fifty guests, who barely even filled up half the seats in the chapel. Other than their families (including Masago and Kado, who weren't sure they were going to be able to leave the Gates in order to attend the wedding) and the royal families of the planets, there weren't really many other people there. Poppy's reclusive daughter Violet was there, sitting in the back pew, as well as Mai's, Suki's, and Kagami's respective boyfriends. A couple of the guys he met while working in the gardens were invited, and, of course, Mika, Botan's girlfriend was there, her eyes filled with tears of happiness even before the wedding began. Conspicuously absent was Aiko, Joji's date for the Crystal Ball, which Apollo took to mean that they had broken up after the Midnight fiasco. There were also a couple of other people whose names escaped him at the moment, but who he knew were schoolmates of Yumeko's.

Once again Apollo couldn't help feeling guilty that they weren't able to have a huge wedding. He knew Yumeko had always dreamed of getting married with great pomp and circumstance at the larger shrine, where at least two thousand guests could sit comfortably. A small ceremony in the tiny former shrine of Elysion was about as far away from her dream wedding as possible. However, the shrine did look incredibly beautiful today, decorated with hundreds of white candles and perfect yellow roses from the magical garden of Delos.

As Tokemi took her place on the other side of the altar, Apollo began nervously tightening his tie until he thought he would choke. But when Yumeko and Poppy finally appeared at the entrance to the shrine, he could feel all his nerves disappear. Across the room, Yumeko smiled he locked eyes with her.

"Wow!" he breathed, complete enraptured by his bride's beauty.

Poppy escorted the princess down the golden carpet covering the aisle, looking very much like proud father giving his daughter away. Yumeko tightened the grip on his arm, afraid that she would faint from happiness and didn't let go until they reached the altar.

"You look beautiful, Yumeko," Apollo whispered as he took his bride's soft hand in his own. She blushed, causing her beauty to become even more noticeable.

The priest officiating over the ceremony stepped forward, placing his hands over the couple's grasp and chanting a prayer ensuring their eternal happiness. After that, he took the rings from Tokemi and Botan, which he blessed with holy water.

"Place this ring on Dreama Aurora's finger and repeat after me," the priest said, handing Apollo the simple gold band. "With this ring, I take you as my partner in life and promise to love you completely, with all my mind, body, and soul until the day I take my final breath upon this soil."

With a voice trembling with emotion, Apollo repeated the priest's words as he slipped the ring on her finger. The priest then handed the other ring to Yumeko and asked her to place it on Apollo's hand. Her golden eyes welled with tears as she repeated the same vow that he had made to her.

After they finished saying their vows, the couple then lit a large white eternity candle, a symbol of their forever lasting love and devotion.

"May the Lord keep this flame burning eternally in the hearts of these two lovers. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Apollo, you may kiss the bride."

Taking her chin in his hand, Apollo passionately kissed Yumeko on the lips, causing everyone in attendance to smile brightly. The locket around the bride's neck opened and began to play its mystical melody. Serenity and her mother exchanged a knowing look.

Dreama Aurora and Apollo were meant to be together, always and forever.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Seven months later, the city of Elysion was abuzz with excitement at the news. Their new queen had given birth to the next heir of Silver Millennium about a week ago and today was the traditional naming ceremony in which the baby would be named and introduced to the subjects. Already a large crowd was forming outside the Dream Palace, wanting to get a good seat for the ceremony.

"So, what do you think Queen Dreama Aurora and King Apollo are going to name the little one, Haya-chan?" one of the spectators asked the pretty girl standing in front of him.

"I honestly have no idea, Jomei-kun. My mom says that they'll probably name her Serenity, after her grandmother, great-grandmother, and great-great grandmother, but my dad is betting on Selene, the name of the ancient goddess of the moon."

Another boy with glasses laughed. "Well, I heard from a very reliable source that the baby's name is going to be Dreama, after her mother."

"And just exactly who is this so-called 'very reliable source', Hideaki-kun? The Internet?"

Hideaki pretended to wipe his glasses and purposely ignored Haya's question, which pretty much meant that she had guessed correctly. The cute brunette rolled her green eyes.

"Well, I'm putting my money on either Circe or some kind of variation of Apollo," Jomei declared. "It's about time that the father's family got some recognition. Besides, I'm tired of remembering all those Serenitys for our ancient history class. Do you realize that throughout the long history of Silver Millennium, there have been no less than seventeen Queen Serenitys, twelve Queen Selenes, six Queen Irenes, four Queen Lunas, three Queen Irises, two Queen Cynthias, and one Queen Dreama Aurora? It's enough to drive someone completely insane trying to study for the entrance exams."

"Oh, Jomei-kun…"

* * *

Yumeko dug inside the dresser in the nursery, trying to decide what the baby should wear for the ceremony. She had received so many cute outfits from all her friends and family, it was hard to decide. Pulling out two of her favorites, she turned around to her mother and grandmother, who were busy making funny faces at the new little bundle of joy.

"So, which outfit do you prefer?" she asked, holding up the two choices. "The sailor suit or the jumper?"

"I'm kind of partial to the sailor suit myself," Grandmother Usagi replied, which wasn't surprising considering that she was the one who bought it.

"Yes, the sailor suit is adorable," her mother agreed. "You know, Yumeko, you wore the sweetest little sailor dress for your own naming ceremony and you looked so cuuuuute!"

"Oh, Mama, don't embarrass me," Yumeko said, feeling her cheeks warm. Putting the other outfit back in the dresser, the new mother began dressing her baby in the chosen sailor suit, as the two older women continued to "ooh" and "ahh" and talk in silly baby talk.

Grandmother Usagi's guardian cat Luna sat nearby, smiling to herself at the sight. It wasn't very often that one had the chance to witness all three generations of Sailor Moon together in one room. The cat couldn't help wishing that Usagi's mother Queen Serenity was still alive to witness this moment. Serenity would have been so proud…

Sometimes Luna still couldn't believe all that they had went through to get to this point. It had been a long road, and they had a few bumps along the way, but Sailor Moon always managed to pull through, no matter who she was. Glancing at each of the women's faces, Luna thought about the strength and courage each of them had.

First, there was her beloved mistress, the slightly ditzy and clumsy girl with a heart of gold. Honestly, if someone had told Luna that someday Tsukino Usagi would turn out to be the greatest warrior the world had ever seen, she would have died laughing. Usagi definitely wasn't warrior material the first time they met each other. However, the one thing she never lacked was the love for her friends, the love that allowed her to defeat not only Queen Metallia and the Dark Kingdom, but also the Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Queen Nephrenia, and Sailor Galaxia. The day that Usagi and Mamoru were crowned Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of the reborn Silver Millennium was the proudest day of Luna's life.

Then there was Usagi's daughter Chibi-Usa, also known as Small Lady, who inherited her mother's bravery, as well as her incredible beauty. Luna knew from the very first day she met Chibi-Usa that the girl had a courageous heart, even if she was a bit bratty at times. It took guts to go back to the past in order to save her mother, especially all alone like she did. Fighting along side of Sailor Moon as Sailor Chibi-Moon really taught her a lot, which came in handy in the future when her mother was again in danger. Chibi-Usa was willing to sacrifice everything, including her own life, in order to protect the ones she loved, including Helios. Queen Lady Serenity truly was the maiden with a beautiful dream.

And finally, there was the last Sailor Moon, Yumeko, who always followed her heart and was able to see the good inside even the most evil beings. She may have been reluctant to fight at first, but in the end, the beautiful Golden Dream used her light to chase away the darkness. Dreama Aurora managed to show everyone that the power of dreams could defeat even the darkest nightmare.

They were three different women, but they each shared the same destiny: to fight for love and justice.

"Great-grandmother Luna! Great-grandmother Luna!"

Interrupted by the shouts of her three little great-grandchildren, Luna threw them a look that told the kittens that their great-grandmother was not pleased with their rowdy behavior. "How many times do I have to tell you three that it is not appropriate to yell?" she scolded lightly.

"We're sorry, Great-grandmother Luna," the black kitten, who took after her father, apologized. "But Sol, Selene and I were having an argument and we were hoping that you could settle it for us."

"What is it, Stella?"

"Well, we want to know who the strongest Sailor Soldier is. I think it's Sailor Saturn, because she has the power to blow up the entire world just by dropping her Silence Glaive, but Selene says that it is the time guardian Sailor Pluto, who is able to stop time. And Sol still insists that Tuxedo Kamen is the strongest, even though we've told him almost a thousand times that Tuxedo Kamen isn't a Sailor Soldier and that his powers are pretty wimpy anyway."

"Tuxedo Kamen is not a wimp!" Sol, a golden-hued kitten who looked very much like his mother, said. "If it weren't for him showing up at the right time, the Sailor Soldiers would have been dead ages ago. Besides, girls can't do anything except gossip and shop for hours."

The last of the litter, a beautiful silvery-gray kitten, rolled her eyes. "You are such a chauvinist pig, Sol!" Selene retorted.

"I am not…What does 'shoveinist' mean?"

Luna couldn't help laughing to herself as Sol and Selene began arguing again, the gray kitten winning easily due to her large vocabulary and natural wit. "Okay, okay, you two, that's quite enough," Luna said firmly, finally breaking up the battle of words.

"So, who is the strongest Sailor Soldier, Great-grandmother Luna?" Stella asked, bringing them back to the original subject. "It's Sailor Saturn, right?"

"Well, actually, Stella, I think that Sailor Moon is the strongest."

Usagi, who was listening in on the conversation, smiled brightly, the two others nodding their heads in agreement. "You sure got that one right, Luna! Sailor Moon is definitely the most powerful, hands down."

"Aw, nuts!" Stella exclaimed. "We all got it wrong. Now how are we supposed to decide who gets the last bit of catnip?"

"It's mine!"

"No, it belongs to me!"

"But you got it last time!"

"Did not!"

As she gently scooted the bickering kittens out of the room, Luna once again thanked God that those three were not her children. Elysia and Phantom certainly had their hands full with that bunch.

A few minutes later, Grandfather Mamoru, Apollo, and Elysia come upstairs to inform the girls that it was almost time for the ceremony to start. After wishing the young couple luck, Mamoru, Usagi, and their daughter left to take their seats, and the new king and queen stepped onto the balcony, the baby sleeping peacefully in its mother's arms as Elysia stepped up to the microphone. As the queen's advisor, it would be Elysia's duty to do the introduction. The crowd immediately quieted as soon as she started talking.

"First, allow me to welcome you all to the first public appearance of the new heir, born on June 30th to Queen Dreama Aurora-sama and King Apollo-sama. Today is a very special day, for reasons other than the obvious, for today we witness the fulfillment of an ancient prophesy. I will now turn the microphone over to my grandmother Luna, who will read a translated copy of the original Lunari text."

There was polite applause as the black cat took over. "Thank you, Elysia and everybody," she began, spreading out the paper and clearing her throat. "This prophesy was written over ten thousand years ago by Queen Irene IV, who was known for her unusual gift to predict the future. It says 'A time of eternal peace shall come upon us, heralded by the birth of a child to the queen of Silver Millennium. This child, a son, will symbolize the end of all wars and the beginning of a new dream. He will be called the Prince of Peace, a savior to our people. Welcome him with open arms, for he is peace personified.'"

Yumeko smiled as the crowd below began murmuring loudly. The reading of the old prophesy had struck a chord in the citizens of Elysion. In her arms, the baby awoke and started to coo softly, almost as if it realized that it was the subject of all the commotion.

Elysia once again took the microphone. "Citizens of Silver Millennium, it is my extreme honor to present to you the next heir of our kingdom, Prince Helios Apollo Endymion."

The sound of celebration could be heard throughout the kingdom.

After the ceremony was over, Yumeko went back into the nursery, cradling her son in her arms. Little Benjiro, the nickname his father had bestowed upon him, gurgled happily as his mother began humming.

"What are you humming, Yumeko?" her husband asked, joining them a few minutes later. Apollo kissed her on the top of her head. "It's beautiful."

She stopped, suddenly recognizing the sweet little lullaby. Her golden eyes filled with tears, both of happiness and sadness. "It's the song my father used to sing to me when I was a little girl," she whispered.

"Oh, Yumeko, I'm sorry…"

Wiping a stray tear from her face, the queen forced herself to smile. "No, it's okay, Apollo. I'm fine, really."

"I wish your father could have been here today," Apollo said, wrapping his arms around his small family. "He would have loved to meet his grandson."

"Yes, he would."

"Yumeko, will you sing that song to me?"

She blushed, not very confident about her singing ability. "I don't know, honey. I'm not exactly as good of a singer as Kagami-chan is."

"Please…"

Reluctantly, she took a seat on the rocking chair and began singing softly, her voice as beautiful as any angel's.

"Beautiful…" he said once she had finished.

The mother brought a finger to her lips, silently telling him not to speak. Benjiro was finally asleep, tired after such an exciting day. Careful not to wake him, Yumeko gently placed the tiny baby in his cradle as Apollo walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. They looked down at their child in silence, amazed that they had created this incredible little life.

"Benjiro, may all your dreams come true…"

In the night sky, a star twinkled.


End file.
